Diamond of Long Cleeve
by LOTRMoonyFanatic
Summary: A story of Diamond of Long Cleeve and Peregrin Took and the hardships they both face during the War of the Ring. Completed
1. I: The Jewel from Long Cleeve

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately!

Chapter 1: The Jewel from Long Cleeve

_True love endures forever. It overcomes all odds, and faces down all obstacles. Nothing can hinder it, though evil may. Nothing can defeat it, not even death. It is the most wonderful feeling, when one loves, and you love them back._

_When Daisy awoke that morning she could not have imagined the tests that love had in store for her. Her adventures would lead her far and wide, facing wolves and dragons, but for today Daisy was content with her own simple life._

Diamond laid down her book and quill and rested her back against a tree, her auburn locks falling lightly around her face. Her life in Long Cleeve was dull, not filled with adventure as in her writing. Diamond had heard the many tales of Bandobras the Bullroarer, the greatest of all Tooks, and she dreamed of the day when her own adventures would begin. She was a Took herself, of the Tooks of Long Cleeve who lived in the North Farthing.

Diamond was frowned upon my many of her elders because she was so fascinated by adventure. It was most uncommon in a Hobbit, and Diamond had quickly learned to keep her love of the outside world to herself. She had two sisters, both older than she, and already being courted. Daisy, her eldest sister, was 34. She had just passed her coming of age, and had been proposed to by almost every suitor for miles. This, however, was not much of an accomplishment as most of the decent suitors lived in the West Farthing. Maggie was only 27, but she already had many suitors of her own.

The whole process sickened Diamond, for she did not see the point in having Hobbit men fight for her lover, offering money and false security. Diamond knew there was one person for her, and only one. Her stories often reflected this point of view, like the one she was working on now for instance. She was using her sister as the heroine, although she did not know why, as Daisy was neither adventurous nor brave.

Diamond's heroines were always great adventurers who traveled far and wide in search of true love, only to realize that true love had been waiting for them where they least expected it. The realization that true love was not found in money or power was a constant theme in Diamond's books.

The sun was almost completely out of sight, and Diamond could no longer see to write. She closed her book and stood up, stretching her arms towards the evening sky. Diamond began to walk back to her house. It was not far, and soon she could see the light of the fire from her hearth blinking in the distance. She liked being outdoors, alone with her thoughts and stories. When she was not reading or writing, she was daydreaming, often of adventures that would have impressed even the greatest elven warriors.

Diamond reached her home shortly, and stepped inside the door. She heard her sister's and mother's voices from the kitchen, and went to see what was going on.

"Mother please! I have run out of respectable suitors here. I am told they are quite rich in Buckland," said Daisy as Diamond walked in.

"Daisy, not alone. You cannot go live there by yourself," replied their mother. "I forbid it, and so would your father."

"Father would be happy if I found a rich suitor to marry in Buckland. It seems all he cares about is his business anyway. Diamond and Maggie will go with me. Maggie has already agreed. Will come as well sister?" Daisy asked, turning towards Diamond.

"Nay, I do not want to go," said Diamond. "I do not wish to be part of some scheme to find you more groveling suitors. You know the whole process sickens me."

"There is plenty of mischief and adventure to get yourself into in Buckland, Di. I think you would like it," her sister defended. "Adventure disgusts me as much as courting disgusts you, but if it will convince you to come it is worth it."

"I do not wish to find adventure in the Shire. I wish to travel to some far off land, battle evil, and perhaps even visit the elves," Diamond replied in a far off tone, apparent she had begun to daydream again.

"The elves? Now there is a childish dream. Why would the elves ever want anything to do with a immature Hobbit such as yourself?" Daisy asked laughing.

"I shant come to Buckland if you make fun of my dreams, no matter how foolish they," said Diamond angrily.

"My apologies, dear sister," said Daisy, still chuckling.

Diamond simply walked away, which sent Daisy into another fit of hysterics. "So you are coming then?" she managed to call out between giggles.

"Oh you know I am sister. Alas why do I ever agree to these schemes of yours?" said Diamond as she walked into her room. Her sister knew her all too well. From the hallway Diamond could hear her mother reluctantly agree to the move. She secretly rejoiced in her heart, and wondered what adventure awaited her, if any. If nothing else, new scenery would give her new inspiration for her writing. With one last addition to her book Diamond fell asleep, dreaming of adventure and love.

The next morning Diamond found out how quickly they were to leave. Daisy, it seems, had already picked out a house on a previous visit to Buckland. Their mother was not happy that Daisy had committed to buying the house without her consent, but nonetheless she was happy that her girls were getting along for the time being, and she therefore did not enforce any punishment.

Daisy spoke with Maggie, and they decided to leave as soon as was possible. Three days later they were ready. It was a long journey to Buckland, as it was in the East Farthing, but the sisters were so overjoyed to finally be leaving home that they did not mind. With good-byes said, they left their own house in Long Cleeve each in search of a new life.

Pippin and Merry walked along the road towards Brandy Hall. They had not gone far when a cart came along the path behind them. They moved to the side of the road to let the cart pass by when suddenly it stopped. Merry and Pippin could hear arguing from within the cart.

"It must be a little farther up the road," said a voice.

"We should have at least reached Brandy Hall by now. I am sure of it," said another.

"I knew I should not have trusted you two with the directions. You are too fascinated by your precious suitors to try and concentrate on anything else!" cried a third, quite annoyed voice.

"I would keep silent before me force you to walk the rest of the way Diamond!" said the first voice.

"I would most likely get there faster walking anyway," replied the one called Diamond.

"Fine, then walk. We shall see who gets there quicker."

There was a loud crash, and then the cart rolled away up the road. A Hobbit girl was sitting in the road close to where the cart had been. She got up, and brushed herself off, all the while muttering under her breath.

"Mother shall hear of this," said the girl, looking around. Pippin and Merry walked up beside her.

"Do you need help?" asked Merry.

Diamond looked around started, and saw the two Hobbits next to her. "I do not suppose you could help me find my new house?" she asked indignantly.

"That depends," replied Merry. "Where is it?"

"I have not the slightest idea," admitted Diamond. Pippin laughed, while Diamond simply scowled at him.

"It is somewhere beyond Brandy Hall, I know that much at least."

"We are headed to Brandy Hall ourselves. You should come with us and have a meal. Then we can help you find your new home," said Pippin, trying to sound friendly, not just eager to have a meal.

"Thank you. I am Diamond of Long Cleeve, and who might you two be?"

"I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, but please call me Merry, and this is Peregrin Took."

"Pippin!"

"Oh yes, you may call him Pippin," added Merry with a chuckle. Now it was Diamond's turn to laugh.

"We should set out, for the sun has already begun to set for the day," said Pippin. The three walked along the road towards Merry's home, talking as they went. "So why did your friends leave you on the road?" asked Pippin.

"Oh, they were not my friends. My two sisters, Daisy and Maggie, do not always agree with me," said Diamond.

"I fear I can relate to that," replied Pippin. "I have three sisters of my own. They all think that Merry and I are simply troublemakers, but we are brave and adventurous as well."

"Brave and adventurous? You have left the Shire then?" asked Diamond, suddenly very interested.

"I have been into the Old Forest a few times, but no farther than that. There is plenty of adventure to be found in the Shire as well," replied Merry. Diamond nodded, but wondered what he meant.

Pippin smiled, and then pulled out a carrot and began to nibble at it. "I planned on returning this, but I seem to have found a better use for it," he said cheerfully.

They reached Brandy Hall, and entered, shutting the large doors behind them. Super was already on the table, and they all ate eagerly, Pippin especially.

"How old are you?" asked Merry suddenly.

"I am twenty-one, and yourselves?" replied Diamond.

"I am twenty-six, and Merry is thirty-two," Pippin said.

They ate the rest of their supper, talking of Long Cleeve and Diamond's family. Pippin was especially intent to hear of Long Cleeve, being a Took himself. After supper they set out to find Diamond's house, which turned out to be just north of Brandy Hall. As Diamond did not know her way around Buckland, Merry and Pippin offered to show her around the next day. As soon as Diamond walked inside her sisters walked up snickering.

"I thought you were not interested in suitors Diamond?" Daisy said tauntingly. Diamond gave her a cold stare, and withdrew to her room in the back of the house. The new house was not as terrible as Diamond had expected. In fact, it was very similar to their old home in Long Cleeve. She would later find that Buckland would become more of a home to her than Long Cleeve ever was, for it would bring about the realization that her future would turn out differently than she ever could have imagined.


	2. II: An Unexpected Rescue

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Rescue 

Rays of light poured through Diamond's open window. As they fell on her face, she stirred and awoke. Sitting up, Diamond realized there were soft voices outside the room. She smiled to herself, and quietly snuck over to the door. She cracked the door open quickly, only to find Merry and Pippin nearly dumb from surprise. She closed the door so that only her face could be seen.

"What, may I ask, were you doing?" said Diamond, half angry, half amused.

"Just waiting for you to wake up," said Merry innocently.

Diamond smiled, and then shut the door in their faces. She went about her room, searching for her clothes. Upon getting dressed she proceeded to the kitchen where her sisters were eagerly cooking breakfast. Merry and Pippin, who it seems never passed the opportunity for a meal, decided to stay and eat. After breakfast Diamond, Pippin, and Merry set out, with the intent of showing Diamond around Buckland.

The first place they intended to visit was Farmer Maggot's farm, which seemed to be a place often visited by the pair. They knew many shortcuts, and so the trip only took part of the morning. They walked through the fields, eating what they wanted, and talking freely.

"Why did you move to Buckland, Diamond?" asked Pippin, while eating part of a mushroom.

"My sisters wished to find more suitors. It is really a quite inadequate reason to move somewhere, however my sisters are quite shallow," she replied with a sigh.

"Enough talk. The reason we brought you here was not to talk, nor to eat; though that is part of it I will admit. Pip and I lead quite a, how to put it, an adventurous life. We cannot be held back by a young girl, who would get us caught," said Merry mischievously.

"What do mean?" said Diamond, a touch annoyed.

"If you wish to "borrow" with us, you must prove yourself worthy," said Pippin, now mirroring Merry's grin with one of his own.

"And how do you expect me to do that?" asked Diamond.

With another grin the pair rushed off into the field once again. Diamond ran after them as best she could. She was a quick runner, and so therefore she caught up with them quite easily.

"You may have caught us, but can you outrun them?" shouted Pippin loudly.

"Outrun who?" asked Diamond.

Just then a shout was heard from within the crop fields. "Run!" shouted Merry. The shouts were soon followed by the malicious growling of dogs from somewhere to their left. Diamond now knew what the boys had in store had for her. They had been loud enough to attract the attentions of the farmer, and his dogs. What they did not know was that unlike most young Hobbits, Diamond had spent most of her childhood outdoors running from "dragons" and "goblins", and was therefore a skilled runner.

After a few seconds she had caught up to the boys once again, and was about to run past them when Merry grabbed her leg, and threw her to the ground. "Let us see if she can catch up now!" shouted Merry teasingly.

The dogs were gaining quickly, and Diamond began to grow worried. She pulled herself up, and began to run again. She looked back only to see a dog nipping at her heals. The dog in the lead had a good shot at Diamond, and it leapt into the air. Just as it was about to take her down, someone threw Diamond to the ground. The dog landed on Diamond's rescuer instead, and managed to pin him to the ground with ease. The dogs were taught only to trap intruders, not to hurt them.

Diamond racked her brain to think of something that would help her rescuer, but alas she could not. The farmer was almost to the spot where the dog had her rescuer pinned. She could not see who it was, for the dog was so huge that it covered all of the Hobbit it had landed on. Then Diamond had an idea. The dogs were trained to attack those who stole the crops, so she ran to nearest corn stalk and started to frantically grab the corn. The dog saw her, and was after her in a flash. Diamond ran as fast as her legs would carry her, and as she ran she looked back to and saw Pippin stand up, clutching his shoulder. She began to stop, as if to turn back and help, but he motioned for her to run on. She hesitated, but then ran

Diamond pushed herself harder than ever before. Up ahead she saw the paths open out, and Merry was waiting on a ferry of some sort. Diamond ran onto the ferry and Merry pushed it quickly away from the landing with a long pole.

"What about Pippin?" panted Diamond.

"How did you manage to escape that dog after tripping. When I did that to Pippin on his first time, he was caught and punished for a month. I now deem you worthy," said Merry laughing.

"Thank you, but we cannot just leave him there," said Diamond. "He saved me from the dog."

"So that is how you made it," said Merry realizing now where Pippin had gotten.

"Merry!"

"Alright, we will go back for him," Merry reluctantly agreed.

They pushed the ferry back to the dock after the dog had retired from barking at them. After tying the ferry to the dock they walked back to the fields. "Where would he have gone?" asked Diamond.

"I know where he went, if he escaped. Come on, you have proven yourself worthy." He laughed again. A girl being able to pass his test must have seemed funny to him, for he laughed the entire rest of the way.

She followed Merry down a winding path through the fields, and they soon came to a small clearing on the edge of the farm. Overlooking the clearing was a large tree with many twisted branches. "Can you climb trees?" asked Merry. Diamond nodded, and they proceeded to climb the large tree. After a short climb they came to a huge branch large enough for two Hobbits to sit on side by side, and there resting his back against the trunk of the tree sat Pippin, nursing his hurt arm.

"You did not leave. I am surprised Merry," said Pippin annoyed.

"I would have left, trust me dear cousin. It was Diamond's idea to come back, though I do not know why," he replied.

Diamond said, "Well we could not have just left you here. You were hurt."

"It is not bad. I climbed the tree did I not?" Pippin responded, trying to sound tough.

Merry laughed at this, and simply proceeded to climb down the tree. "You know the way home," he called after them.

Pippin looked down the tree trunk just in time to catch one of Merry's boyish grins before he turned to Diamond.

There was an awkward silence, and then Diamond said, "You did not have to save me. I could have escaped on my own. I am not a child, you know." Then she climbed down the tree, and ran after Merry to catch a ride on the ferry.

"Your welcome."

Merry and Pippin decided to walk Diamond to her door once they had gotten back from Farmer Maggots that night. It was well into the night when they finally arrived, and upon entering the gate of her house Diamond's sisters ran up to her.

"Where have you been? Of all the days to run off, Diamond, honestly. Father is here.

We do not know why he has come to see us all, but he would not tell us until we all arrived. You must come in quickly," said Daisy.

"I cannot simply walk in there. Father will wonder where I have been. What shall I tell him?" cried Diamond frantically.

Maggie and Daisy looked uneasily at each other. They had not thought of this, but fortunately Merry had an idea. He gave Diamond all of the crops they had managed to take from the farm. "Tell your father you were getting food for the new house, and that you had to walk."

"That is a wonderful idea, Merry, thank you," replied Diamond.

She took the vegetables into her arms, and ran inside to meet her father.

"Where have you been, Diamond? You know my time is not something to be wasted," said a voice that Diamond knew belonged to her father.

"I was getting food, and Daisy and Maggie were unloading the cart, so I had to walk. Please forgive my absence, but we had no knowledge you were to visit, Sir," said Diamond, trying her hardest to sound apologetic.

"What is done is done. Now that you are here, sit, and call your sisters. There is something we need to discuss."

Daisy and Maggie walked into the room, and sat down beside Diamond. Their father stood up, and looked at each of them. Staring hard into each girl's eyes, as if testing for some hidden weakness. After a few moments he sat down again, and said, "I know you each have suitors of your own, however would you consider my choosing your suitor for you. I have several friends whose sons would offer large amounts of money to marry each of you. You would live a life of wealth and happiness. What do you think?"

Daisy and Maggie were quite eager to agree. It had become obvious over the past few years that the only quality they looked for in a suitor was wealth. Diamond, however, was enraged. She stood up angrily and said, "Father I shall not be a part of this. I care not for riches and wealth. You shall not force marriage upon me, for I wish to choose myself. Both Daisy and Maggie were given the chance to choose before now. I have not yet come to the age where I wish to have suitors. I am but twenty-one, is this not too you to be forcing me to marry. Please father."

"Diamond, you could have had suitors of your own if you spent more time away from your silly books, however I shall be fair. I shall give you one year's time. If you have not chosen your own husband by then, I shall choose for you," he said, with such authority that Diamond did not dare disagree, but she had one idea yet. "I will agree to this if you do not force me to marry until I am of age." "That is eleven years yet, Diamond!"

"Then I shall not agree to this, and I shall leave. I will go as far as I must to escape you," she shouted.

"Diamond, I shall make a compromise with you. If you have not chosen your own suitor in one I shall choose for you, however, I shall not enforce the marriage until you are of age. You shall remain engaged until then. That is an excellent chance for me to reap the benefits of a wealthy suitor. Do you agree? One year?"

"One year," repeated Diamond.


	3. III: An Unwelcome Stranger

Chapter 3: An Unwelcome Stranger  
  
Diamond thought hard about her father's deal over the next few weeks. She did not want to choose someone to marry unless she was truly in love, but she also did not want to be stuck with someone who was angry and old.  
  
Merry and Pippin had asked what her father had wanted, but she was reluctant to tell them about her father. It embarrassed her in a way, for she wanted to appear free and rebellious to her new friends.  
  
This day in particular she was showing off more than usual, for Pippin had claimed that Diamond was too afraid to steal from one of the carts in the market, and so naturally Diamond was eager to prove him wrong. She walked casually up to one of the fruit sellers, and proceeded to look over the goods, as if deciding on which ones were the ripest. Then, when the seller turned to help another customer, Diamond grabbed three ripe apples and hid them casually in the pocket of her dress.   
  
She was walking back over to where Merry and Pippin sat laughing hysterically by the road when a Hobbit walked up and took her by the arm, leading her in the other direction. Diamond looked back at Merry and Pippin, pleading with her eyes for them to help her. They stopped laughing and casually followed Diamond and the man who held her arm.  
  
"You are a beautiful young Hobbit-lass, and I would hate to have to turn you in for stealing," said the Hobbit.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about," replied Diamond calmly.  
  
"Indeed, then how might you explain these?" asked the Hobbit, as he reached into her pocket and removed the three apples.  
  
"I was simply borrowing them," replied Diamond snatching one back from him, and taking a large bite out of it. "I meant to return this, but I seem to have found a better use for it," she added, laughing quietly to herself at the phrase Pippin used so often.  
  
"I am sure," replied the Hobbit.  
  
"So are you going to turn me in?" asked Diamond, growing slightly annoyed.  
  
"Well, you have spirit. Not many Hobbit-lasses would talk to me in such a manner."  
  
"Why should I respect you?" asked Diamond.  
  
"Perhaps because I am one of the wealthiest men in the Shire, and your fate rests in my hands. The Sheriff would not dare question my accusations," he replied, as if Diamond should have already known this.  
  
"Wealth does not impress me, sir. It may surprise you to learn that I am quite well off myself, as are my friends, and I knew when I borrowed these apples that I ran the risk of getting caught. I am not afraid to face the consequences of my actions. Getting caught is simply another part of the adventure."  
  
"I shall not turn you in but I do wonder, If you are wealthy, then why do you steal? That does not make sense," replied the Hobbit.  
  
"Thank you for keeping my secret, but I must be going," replied Diamond. "My friends are waiting for me. Good day, sir." She turned to walk away when the Hobbit called out, "Horro Boffin."  
  
"Pardon me?" said Diamond, turning to face him once again.  
  
"That is my name," he replied.  
  
"What makes you think I wished to know your name, sir?" replied Diamond.  
  
"I would remember my name if I were you, for your father may consider me more than just a worthy candidate for your hand if the time came. Do you not agree?" Horro said with a smirk.  
  
Diamond, who had been paying little attention to Horro, suddenly looked up, anger openly portrayed on her face. After a moment, Diamond pulled herself together and pondered what to say to this man.  
  
"That is not your business, and I suggest that you pursue the subject no further," was all that she could think to say. Pippin, who was following at a close distance, thought he saw a tear behind her eye. A sudden rage filled him, but he did not reveal his position. "I will wait and see how this plays out," he thought to himself.  
  
Diamond was about to leave, when suddenly she stopped once more and asked, "How did you come by this knowledge, Mr. Boffin?"  
  
"I am the son of a close business partner of your father. If you do not choose a worthy suitor within a year, it is more than likely that we shall be wed. I doubt your father would agree to your marrying one of your friends. They may be wealthy, but they are not respectable."  
  
"I fear you speak of something you know not about. I shall remember your name, if it pleases you, but I shall remember it with distaste. Good day," said Diamond again. Pippin could see that she was quite disturbed, and he decided to put Horro Boffin in his place.  
  
"Pleasure meeting you," said Horro charmingly.  
  
Diamond tossed her auburn curls over her shoulder, and turned to find Merry and Pippin. She had not gone far when Merry walked up beside her. "What was that about?" he asked.  
  
"I am not sure. He was rather conceited, and most annoying. Where is Pippin?" said Diamond suddenly noticing his absence.  
  
Merry looked back, and saw that Pippin was indeed gone. "I have no idea," said Merry.  
  
"Come on, we might as well find him before he is caught for stealing," replied Diamond jokingly.  
  
They walked back to market, looking for Pippin. Suddenly Diamond said, "There he is. Why is he talking to Horro?"  
  
"Horro?" asked Merry.  
  
"The Hobbit who was talking to me earlier," replied Diamond. "Wait here Merry, I will handle this."  
  
Diamond walked over to where Pippin was having quite a heated argument with Horro. They were attracting quite a crowd, and Diamond had to push her way through.  
  
"You realize your wealth means nothing. We are all wealthy, but we choose not to let it turn us into cold, heartless Hobbits such as you. I believe you," shouted Pippin.  
  
"Hello again, Diamond. Your friend here seems to think I acted wrongly by talking to you. The sneaky little pest was eavesdropping on us. He does not seem to know of your father's arrangement, Diamond of Long Cleeve. I should think you would not keep such a thing from a friend. As for the matter of us talking, I ask you, Can a Hobbit no longer talk to a beautiful girl when he wishes?" said Horro calmly, turning his attention to Diamond.  
  
Diamond saw straight through his cool defense. It was people like this that sickened her, and made her despise her sister's love for suitors even more. "I shall have to remember to introduce Maggie to this Hobbit. He is quite her type," thought Diamond to herself.  
  
Horro made to take Diamond's arm again, and lead her out of the circle of nosy onlookers, but Diamond stepped back out of his reach. Diamond turned to Pippin, and proceeded to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.   
  
"This is a real friend, someone who defends you against people such as yourself. If you ever wish to have a chance winning me over, then I suggest you talk to Pippin, or Merry. They may be able to teach you something useful. Now, we really must be going. Good day."  
  
"Good day," said Horro, scowling.  
  
Diamond and Pippin then walked out of the crowd, and to where Merry was waiting. The three of them walked away down the road, leaving Horro to the crowds.  
  
They walked a ways down the road, until the mass of Hobbiton was out of sight. Then they sat, and rested for a little while, eating some, but mostly talking. "Diamond, what was that horrible Hobbit talking about when he said your father had an arrangement?" asked Pippin curiously.  
  
"I had hoped not to speak of it, but I fear I must now. After you defended me back there, the least I can offer in return is an explanation. My father is a wealthy businessman, whom I rarely saw growing up. Back when we returned late that day from Farmer Maggot's, he was waiting with a proposition for my sisters and I. He wanted to arrange our marriages. None of us being of age, we had no choice but to agree, however I did not wish to marry someone heartless such as Horro Boffin. My father agreed to allow me one years time to find a suitor, if I do not find someone within that time my father shall force me to marry."  
  
"That is terrible. I have always despised the whole process of groveling for the affection of one, only to be rejected time and time again," said Merry. "I do not see how some Hobbits move from one lass to the next until their proposal is finally accepted. It is a miserable way to live."  
  
"I agree, but how did Horro Boffin know of your father's arrangement?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Apparently, he is the son of one of my father's business partners. He is a likely candidate for my hand, if I do not choose a husband."  
  
"The arrangement is not so bad," replied Pippin, trying to lighten her mood. "You have a year to choose someone to your liking."  
  
"It cannot be just anyone, however," said Diamond, sorrowfully. "My father must approve of the Hobbit I choose. It is not only wealth he looks for, but honor and respect as well. He shall turn down any I would choose, and I shall be forced to marry despite the arrangement. My father is a crafty man. He never makes a deal that he cannot control, but come. Let us speak of this matter no more, for it darkens my heart. We must reach The Ivy Bush inn before nightfall, if we intend to stay there the night."  
  
The three stood up, and began to gather their things once more. As they left the quiet spot for the safety of the Inn, Pippin vowed to himself that he would not allow Diamond to marry Horro Boffin. "I will go to Diamond's father, and try and make him release her from the arrangement. It seems he is won over by two things: wealth and respect. I have considerable wealth, but I must make myself respectable," Pippin thought to himself. "Somehow." 


	4. IV: A Drinker's Reward

Chapter 4: A Drinker's Reward 

When Merry, Pippin, and Diamond reached The Ivy Bush they were quite famished, for the apples Diamond has "borrowed" were not returned to them. After getting two rooms for the night, Merry and Pippin decided to go get a drink, while Diamond chose to stay in her room and write, for she had hardly had time for her stories of late. Also, her adventures had given her many new ideas that she wished to add.

_The wind blew fiercely on this day, whipping itself around the many trees of the Old Forest. It amplified the many sounds of the forest, but Daisy pushed her way on nonetheless. She was not frightened until she heard the crack of a branch from somewhere off to her left. Daisy froze, and drew her dagger from its sheath. She scanned the trees for any signs of movement, careful not to leave her back to one direction for longer than a few seconds._

_Then suddenly, from behind a large tree sprung a wolf. It leapt at Daisy, but she was able to dive aside in time. She stood up quickly as the wolf turned to come at her again, this time more enraged from its failed first attempt. Daisy stood proudly, her dagger at the ready. She would fight until the very end. The wolf charged her once more, and a pang of fear struck Daisy. She found herself rooted to the spot, unable to fight, unable to move._

_Then suddenly, just when Daisy was about to be attacked, she was pushed aside to safety. Daisy fell hard onto to the path, her dagger falling beside her. She lay there, dazed for a few seconds, when she suddenly realized where she was. The sounds of the wolf snarling could be heard once again, but they were mixed with the sounds of a pained voice. Daisy stood quickly, grabbing her dagger once more, and with one swift motion she stabbed it deep into the distracted wolf. It howled in pain, before staggering away to die._

_Daisy looked down on her rescuer, and she laughed aloud upon discovering whom it was. Daisy's friend Peterin laid at her feet, his arm badly wounded._

_"Peterin!" she cried aloud. "How did you find me here?"_

_"I followed you into the forest, for I knew you would most likely need rescuing," he laughed in response. "I know from past experience that the Old Forest is not somewhere to travel alone. It seems I was right."_

_"I did not need rescuing you know. I could have easily defeated the wolf on my own," said Daisy defiantly. "But I thank you nonetheless for your help, however unneeded it may have been."_

_The two friends laughed once more as the made their way out of the forest. Fate had brought them together once more, as it always seemed to do, and on this day Daisy wondered for the first time if it were a mere coincidence or not._

Diamond was interrupted from her writing by loud cheering from downstairs. She put down her book, and proceeded to walk down the stairs to the bar. Upon entering the bar, she noticed a large crowd of people around one particular table.

Diamond walked over to the table, and asked one of the many Hobbits who had gathered around what was going on. "A drinking competition, miss," he had replied.

"Really? What is the challenge?"

"Come and see for yourself," the man answered, stepping aside so Diamond to get through. She moved to the front of the group, and saw a most unnerving site. Horro Boffin was seated at the table; ten pints were set in front of him, and ten pints in front of his opponent. What astounded Diamond, however, was that Pippin was seated at the other end of the table.

"What are you doing?" she asked amusedly.

"Just a friendly drinking competition," said Horro cockily.

"Friendly indeed," said Merry, who was standing behind Pippin.

"What is the purpose of this competition?" asked Diamond.

"Horro came into the bar and asked if any were brave enough to take him on in a drinking competition," replied Pippin. "I accepted for the free ale."

At this the entire bar went into hysterics, Diamond included. "What are the stakes?" she asked, once her laughter had subsided.

"We have not decided yet," said Horro. "Do you have a suggestion?"

Diamond thought hard for several minutes, when suddenly her eyes lit up. "Whoever wins this competition shall receive my scarf as a token of their superiority."

"Excellent suggestion," said Horro. "The winner shall be able to proudly display the scarf wherever he goes. Do you agree Mr. Took?"

"Yes I agree with that. The first through these ten pints first shall win the competition and Diamond's scarf. Now can we please start the drinking?"

The bartender came out to oversee the competition. Practically the entire bar was crowded around the one table where Horro and Pippin sat. Merry, who was behind Pippin, suddenly began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" asked Horro annoyed.

"I am just imagining Pippin after he has had ten pints," laughed Merry.

At this the entire bar went into hysterics yet again, and were only quieted by Diamond's shouts. "Let the competition begin.now!"

The two both grabbed their first pints, and began to drink. Pippin, who considered himself quite a skilled drinker, had drained the first in less than a minute. After five minutes of nothing but chugging, and cheering Pippin was halfway through his seventh pint, while Horro was just finishing his fourth.

It seemed quite clear that Pippin would win easily when he suddenly stopped drinking and looked around. "Merry why are there three of you?"

"There is only one of me, Pippin, now keep drinking," said Merry.

Pippin picked up his eighth pint and began to casually drink it, as if he had all the time in the world. The entire bar was cheering and laughing at the already drunk Hobbit.

Horro was catching up quickly and was already in the middle of his sixth pint when Merry leaned down and whispered something in Pippin's ear. As soon as Merry stood back up, Pippin began to drink heartily once more. He finished his eighth pint quickly, but not quick enough to maintain his large lead, for Horro had taken the opportunity and was finishing his seventh pint.

Pippin reached for his ninth pint, almost knocking over the table as he did so, and Horro in turn seized his eighth. The Hobbits watching were given quite a show that night, for there was seldom a competition that lasted this long. The seventh pint was usually all it took to knock out the competitors, but not Pippin. As Pippin drained the last few drops of his last pint, Horro was trying his hardest to stay awake.

The entire bar erupted in cheers at the victor, who was looking up at them all with quite a dazed look on his face. Horro was furious, for he had been humiliated once more, and he held himself conscious just long enough to see Diamond wrap the gray-green scarf around Pippin's neck. "It should have been mine," he thought to himself. "I shall not forget this," he said aloud as he stumbled out of the inn, supported by his brother Folco who was laughing heartily at his brother's foolishness.

"You should not have challenged a Took to a drinking competition," said Folco laughing. Horro simply glared at him as he took one last look at the celebrating bar.

Diamond and Merry had to practically carry Pippin up the stairs to his and Merry's room. "I do not envy the headache Pip's going to have when he wakes up tomorrow," said Merry.

"Nor do I," said Diamond, "but I am glad he won. I did not want Horro to have anything of mine, be it just a scarf. He is most conceited, rather unlike his younger brother Folco."

"Yes, Folco has been friends with Pippin and I for some time. I did not know he had an older brother until today. They are most unlike for brothers. You would never know it just looking at them," said Merry.

"Well, I suppose I shall return to my room and get back to my writing," said Diamond. "Good night Merry."

"Good night. Oh Diamond. Pippin and I were planning on visiting our friend Frodo Baggins tomorrow. Would you care to come? I do not believe your sisters were expecting you home for a few days at least."

"I would love to meet your friend," said Diamond. "Wake me when we are ready to leave."

"I will, but I would not expect it to be too early. I expect Pippin shall sleep a good deal of the morning tomorrow," said Merry, with a glance at Pippin who was sleeping on the bed.

Diamond laughed at this, and with a last good night to Merry, she retired to her room for the night. Little did she know that the scarf she had given Pippin would not leave see him through some of the most difficult times of all of their lives.


	5. V: Shortcuts Make Long Delays

Chapter 5: Shortcuts make Long Delays 

Pippin awoke the next morning with a piercing headache, but he did not mind. He had won the competition, though there was no doubt in his mind that he would win when he accepted the challenge. He looked down at the scarf that hung loosely around his neck. It was nothing too special, and to any onlooker it would seem just an ordinary scarf, but to Pippin the scarf held a special meaning that none could understand.

"I shall never take it off," he said to himself.

"Then I suspect it shall become quite dirty," said Diamond, as she walked into the room with a tray of food.

"Breakfast!" cried Pippin, delightedly. "I was just wondering if I had missed breakfast."

"Why of course you missed breakfast, Pippin. It is well after midday," she laughed. "Luckily for you I managed to save some food."

"I had no idea it was so late. Where is Merry?" asked Pippin.

"He left several hours ago, said he had someone to visit before we left for Bag End."

"Oh yes, I had forgotten that we were going to visit Frodo today. Merry must be off visiting Sam Gamgee. He has been visiting Sam quite often lately," replied Pippin.

"Merry said for us to meet him at Bag End when you awoke. He said you knew the way," said Diamond.

"Yes, I know the way. It is not a far walk from here, just on the other side of Hobbiton. Let us hope that we may pass through the city without meeting Horro Boffin once more. That would not be a pleasant encounter," said Pippin.

"I agree completely, but I fear that we shall run into him one way or another if we go through the city. Perhaps we could go around," she suggested.

"That would take a good deal more time."

"I would rather not take the road through Hobbiton. I have had enough of Mr. Boffin of late. Do you not agree?" said Diamond.

"I do agree. We shall go around then. I do not suppose we shall be sorely missed by Merry, for he seems to be keeping himself busy," said Pippin.

Diamond went back to her room to pack her things, while Pippin finished his meal. Before they left, Pippin made sure the scarf was securely tied around his neck. They set out walking along the path that led into Hobbiton, but just before it entered the town they left the path for the quiet solitude of the woods. Hobbiton was a rather large town, as far as Hobbit villages went, and so it would take a considerable amount of time to go around it.

As they walked along under the calm shade of the trees, the two began to let their competing personalities take hold. "I wager I could climb that tree before you could," said Pippin, pointing to a large tree with branches close to the ground.

"No you could not! I am much better at climbing than you are," she replied cockily.

"We shall see," said Pippin, already starting his way up the tree.

"That is not fair you have a head start!" cried Diamond, starting to climb as well. Pippin just laughed and kept climbing steadily upwards. In a short time, Diamond had caught up with him, and the two climbed side by side up into the tallest branches. Just as Diamond was reaching the very top she heard a loud crack, and the branch on which they both stood gave way and fell, taking the two startled hobbits with it. They fell a good ways out of the tree, but the ground around tree was covered with soft grass so neither was hurt.

They landed side by side on the cool grass laughing merrily. "I won," claimed Diamond.

"You did not, we both fell from the same branch!" Pippin cried.

"Yes, but I would have won if we had not fallen," laughed Diamond.

"I am a faster climber, and a faster runner!" she claimed, grabbing his scarf from around his neck and darting off into the forest. He got up quickly and ran after her, but she had a good head start.

Pippin chased her through the woods, and soon he began to realize that they were straying farther and farther from the direction they needed to be traveling in. The reason for this was Diamond's lack of knowledge about the area around Hobbiton as she had only been there on occasion and never outside the town itself.

Diamond ran onwards, determined to outrun Pippin, and prove that she was faster. She could hear his shouts from behind, begging her to stop or they would soon be lost. Diamond disregarded the cries as his attempts to trick her into stopping. She ran faster, attempting to lose him once more. After some time it seemed like Diamond had succeeded in leaving Pippin far behind. She slowed her pace to a walk, but continued steadily onwards nonetheless.

Meanwhile Pippin was trying desperately to find Diamond. He had lost sight of her some time ago, and could no longer hear her faint footfalls. He began to fear for her because she did not know her way. It had started to grow dark, and soon the sun had completely sunken below the treetops. The forest grew eerily still, and the noises of the night began to appear.

Diamond had realized now that she was completely lost, and had no hope of finding her way back in the dead darkness. It had grown cold with the sun's departure, and Diamond soon wrapped the scarf about her own neck holding it closely. Soon her thoughts began to drift to her own story, and those she had been told. She imagined that a great wolf was hiding in the bushes, waiting for her to turn her back.

The wind blew fiercely through the seemingly empty woods of the Shire, and the trees seemed to close in around the place where Diamond sat. She had grown deathly afraid, and had decided to stop for the night. The woods would be less frightening in the morning. Diamond groped around nervously for some sticks to make a fire with. She wondered what had become of Pippin, and came to the conclusion that he must have left to find Merry. "They must be wondering what became of me," she thought.

In a short time Diamond had a fire going, and she sat close to it warming her hands. She began to nod off, as the fire slowly burned away into embers.

Diamond looked up, as the sounds of crunching leaves slowly grew louder. She began to grow terribly frightened, and she slunk back into the shadows, breathing hard. Diamond sat hidden in the shadows, watching as someone rushed into her makeshift campsite. The Hobbit began to look around, and then began to kick the ground and act quite angry. She gasped, and began to sneak away, grabbing a branch that lay on the ground.

Diamond decided that she would take the branch and hit whoever had come upon her campsite, and then run away before they had a chance to follow her. She crept up behind the person, and swinging with all her might, Diamond brought the branch down sharp and hard aimed at the Hobbit's head.

The Hobbit had obviously heard her coming, and turned just in time to block the blow with his arm. He cried out, and Diamond suddenly realized who it was.

"Pippin!" she cried happily, rushing towards him. "I thought you had given up looking for me long ago, and gone to meet Merry and your friend. When I heard you approach I hid, for I did not know whom or what made the noise. I was so frightened." She stopped short, and almost collapsed into his arms, overcome with happiness that she had been found at last, and that he was not hurt.

"It is alright now. It is a good thing you made the fire, for that is how I found you," he said, "and I would not have given up searching."

She looked strangely up at this comment, and then pulled away from the embrace. When she let go of his arm he winced visibly. "Oh, are you alright. I suppose I was swinging quite hard," she said.

"Yes, and right on the arm that was hurt by Farmer Maggot's dog," he said, crying out once more in pain as he tried to move it.

She untied the scarf from her neck and looked at it. "This is the cause for all of this," she said amusedly, wrapping it around his wounded arm in a sling. Then Diamond went over to where the fire slowly died away, and sat down deep in thought.

"Something wrong?" asked Pippin. "No," said Diamond, coming back from her thoughts. "I just thought of an idea for my book."

"You are writing a book?" he asked amazed.

"Yes, it is not very good. Everyone who has read it condemned it, for it is full of adventure," she replied sadly.

"Can I see it?" asked Pippin.

Diamond nodded, and began to rummage through her pack for the tattered book she wrote in. Upon finding it, she handed it to Pippin who came and sat by the fire so he could see to read.

She waited patiently for him to finish, and it did not take him long, for she had not written much. He closed the book, and handed it back without a word. Diamond looked at him curiously, as he did not respond for some time. Then suddenly a smile came across his face, and he turned to face her. "It is wonderful. Whoever did not like it before was clearly mistaken."

"Thank you," she said. She looked at him suspiciously, as the smile did not fade from his face.

"We should get some sleep, for there is no use trying to reach to Bag End tonight," he said at last.

"Yes I agree. The fire is almost out, anyway."

"Merry must be wondering what happened to us," said Pippin.

"Yes, well I am sure I shall never hear the end of how I got lost in the forest on the way to Bag End," she replied, moving her things close to the fire.

Diamond lay down next to the fire, and drew her cloak tightly around her. Pippin lay on his back a few feet away, still smiling. He had realized what the chapter in the book reminded him of, and he was most pleased. He fell asleep with the last line of the chapter running through his head.

_Fate had brought them together once more, as it always seemed to do, and on this day she wondered for the first time if it were a mere coincidence or not._


	6. VI: Evergrowing Despair

Chapter 6: Ever-growing Despair 

Diamond awoke the next morning with the newly risen sun shining brightly upon her face. She looked to the left of her, and saw Pippin still asleep on the ground, his scarf grasped tightly in his hand. He was still smiling.

"He must be dreaming about food," she thought to herself laughing. Then she walked up to him and gave him a sharp kick in the side.

He awoke suddenly, and shouted "Ow! Well, that was uncalled for, Diamond. You could have simply shaken me or something."

"My apologies," she said laughing. "What were you dreaming of Pippin? Food I suspect, because you had a huge smile on your face."

Pippin blushed a deep shade of red and then said, "I do not remember." In truth he did remember, however he was not confident that now was the time to share his knowledge so he kept quiet.

Pippin's arm was feeling much better, and the only sign of the previous inury was a slight bruise. They ate a small breakfast, and then set out for Bag End. It was not a long walk, but the two walked slowly talking as they did.

"Diamond, I know you probably do not wish to talk about this matter, but what shall you do about Horro and the agreement with your father?" asked Pippin.

"I shan't marry Horro, unless by some paths that fate has in store for me I fall in love with him. That, however, is highly unlikely," she responded carefully. "Why do you ask?"

"I just do not wish to see you unhappily married to someone almost double your age," he responded sincerely.

"Nor do I," said Diamond, "however, there is a good eight months left before I have to face that. Let us not dwell on what might happen. Are we almost to Bag End?"

"Yes, I can already see Bagshot row up ahead. Oh and look there is Merry," replied Pippin.

As Merry drew closer, Pippin thought he noticed an unusual look of sadness in Merrys eyes though he spoke naught of it. When Merry reached them he said, "Where have you been? It is no more than half a day's walk through town."

"We went around Hobbiton, as we did not care to run into our friend Mr. Boffin again," said Pippin. "Then." As Pippin looked at Diamond, he saw the look of embarassment that was rising to her face, and decided not to tell Merry she had gotten lost.

"I thought I knew a shortcut and got us lost. By the time I realized where I had lead us it was too late to continue. I am sorry Merry," said Pippin quickly, unable to think of another decent excuse.

"Honestly Pippin, just when I think you know everywhere there is to go in the Shire, you go and get yourself lost. Come there is much to discuss, but first Diamond needs to meet Frodo Baggins," said Merry. Diamond looked thankfully at Pippin, which caused him to blush slightly, but he turned away to hide it.

The three walked back up Bagshot Row and slowly made their way up the hill that led to Bag End. Diamond thought the house was with its bright green door and beautiful wood.

Merry led them up the path and inside Bag End. It was rather messy, with maps and things strewn around. They could hear sounds coming from the kitchen in the back of the house, and soon a Hobbit walked up from the passage on the left. He had dark hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Frodo, this is our good friend Diamond of Long Cleeve. Diamond, this is Frodo Baggins," said Merry.

"Hello," said Diamond.

"Pleasure to meet you," he replied. "Sam has prepared a nice luncheon if you care for it."

"I certainly would like some of Sam's cooking, for I am starved!" cried Pippin being very much himself.

The four of them walked to the kitchen in the back of the house where another Hobbit stood cooking. He was introduced to Diamond as Sam Gamgee, Frodo's gardener. Once Sam had finished preparing the meal, they all sat down to eat.

"Diamond," said Frodo, "I wonder if the name of Baggins has reached even the North Farthing. It would not be me of course, but my adventurous uncle, Bilbo Baggins."

"That name I have heard before, though in truth I do not know anything about your uncle save his name," she replied.

"I thought everyone had heard the stories of how he left the Shire on his grand adventure and came back laden with riches of the outside world."

"I had not heard such, but I would love to hear the tale sometime, for I am fascinated by adventure. Did he truly leave the Shire?" she asked, quite impressed.

"Yes he did leave, as he has left it now," said Frodo, a look of pure sadness coming over his face.

"You miss him don't you," she said softly.

"Yes, but let us not dwell on sad matters. I have finished my meal, and could do for a walk. Care to join me? I could tell you the story of my uncle's adventure," Frodo offered.

Diamond's eyes lit up at the suggestion, and she quickly agreed. Merry and Sam looked especially pleased about the situation, for they would have time alone to talk about such matters as could not be discussed in front of Frodo, however Pippin was getting quite irritated.

As soon as Frodo and Diamond left the house, Pippin got up to leave too. "Where are you going, Pippin?" asked Merry. "Sam and I need to tell you something while Diamond and Frodo are not here. It cannot be told to them, and this is very important."

"Merry, not now. I have.something.something I need to do," he spat out, trying to think of an excuse to leave, but Merry would not give in so easily.

"Pippin just listen to me, then you may go. Please," Merry begged.

"Fine, what is so important, Merry?" he reluctantly asked.

"Frodo is planning to leave, just as Bilbo did. He is going to pretend to move back to Buckland, selling his wealth and then he is going to leave. We must go with him, Pippin. We cannot let our friend, and kin face the dangers of this world alone," Merry said solemnly.

"Wh...What?" stammered Pippin. "Go with him? Why can we not just convince Frodo to stay here?"

"He must leave, or all shall come to ruin. The Shire will no longer be a place of safety and peace ere this task is not completed," said Sam, speaking for the first time.

"What task? What is going on Merry?" asked Pippin, quite confused.

"I shall explain all, dear cousin." he was cut off by Pippin rising suddenly, remembering his urgency to leave.

"I must go out for a bit, Merry. I shall return shortly and then we shall speak of leaving the Shire," said Pippin, rushing out the door before Merry could get another word in.

"Where is he off to so quickly, Mr. Merry?" asked Sam, confusedly.

"I do not know, but I fear he is not understanding the urgency of what we tell him. I shall speak with him in private later on, perhaps then he shall listen."

"What about your friend, Diamond. Is she to come as well? It shall be a dangerous road Merry, no place for a girl," said Sam.

"I do not wish for harm to come to her, but I think she would be more than capable of protecting herself. Alas, she wishes to leave the Shire more than anything, and would very well despise us for leaving her behind. I shall tell her tonight with Pippin and let her choose for herself," he decided.

Meanwhile Frodo and Diamond were walking along Bagshot row talking of adventure and the lands that lay outside the Shire. Frodo preceeded to tell her of Bilbo's journey to the Lonely Mountain. She listened intently hanging on his every word, for talk of the outside world was something she valued highly, and rarely had the chance to hear.

When he had finished Diamond said, "I wish I could write of such adventures, for my writings are naught compared to that tale." "You write?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, but it is not very good," she replied.

"May I see it?"

Diamond nodded and handed Frodo the book that she kept with her always. They stopped walking so Frodo could read, and sat down beside the road. After some time he handed it back saying, "I think it is wonderful. Where did you ever get the inspiration to write such an staggering story?"

"Thank you," she said happily. "A good deal of it is experiences I have had with Merry and Pippin actually. I just altered the places and changed the names slightly."

"So then your character Peterin represents Pippin I assume, and Daisy is yourself?" Frodo asked with a smile.

"I suppose so, yes," she said slightly embarrassed.

"He did not save you from a wolf did he?"

"Oh no," she added laughing. "It was one of Farmer Maggot's dogs actually. That is what inspired that scene of the story."

Frodo smiled, and standing said, "Do you truly believe in fate and destiny?"

"Why do you ask?" she said curiously.

"Because in your book you wondered if fate had brought you togther. Was that just for purposes of writing, or do you truly believe it?"

"I believe in fate, and I believe that if I had a choice I could fall in love, but I fear that my destiny lies elsewhere," she said solemnly.

"Everyone has a choice," he said.

"Nay, I do not. My father is forcing me to marry in eight months time unless I find a decent suitor before then. It is not that simple however, for my father must agree with whoever I choose. There is no way around the fact that I shall be wed to someone thrice my age, I have come to accept my fate." "True love cannot be forced. It is our actions that determine our destiny, and unless you give in to the darkness there is always hope. Always. Do not give in to the evergrowing despair, promise me that," he said in all seriousness.

"I promise," she said, though she did not fully believe it.

"Diamond, do tell me, where is your father most likely to found?"

"Why should you care to know?" she asked looking up.

"I should like to meet him. Does he stay at your home, or is he abroad?" asked Frodo.

"My father, Aradin, is usually away on business in Overhill, rarely ever is he at home," she said.

"Overhill. Thank you, Diamond. We should be getting back to Bag End, for it has grown late, and I think Afternoon Tea sounds good about now."


	7. VII: Inheritence Spent

Chapter 7: Inheritance Spent 

Pippin watched from afar as Diamond and Frodo walked back up the path to Bag End. He had followed at a distance; never quite close enough to hear what was spoken, though he thought Frodo might have caught sight of him once.

He slowly followed them back to the house, careful not to walk too quickly. The sun had already begun to cast its last rays over the Shire as it ducked down behind the trees. Try as he might, Pippin could not think of a reasonable excuse for his sudden absence, and decided that, if asked, he would claim he had forgotten something in the woods.

He slowly pushed open the large green door and stepped inside. Merry and Diamond sat by the fire drinking tea, while Sam had taken to the gardening. Pippin did not notice that Frodo had walked up behind him, and gave quite a start when Frodo tapped him on the shoulder and motioned silently for them to step out of the house.

When they had walked down near the lane, well out of even Sam's earshot Frodo said laughingly, "I know why you followed us, but do not be troubled. I have no liking to come between you."

"I know not what you speak of. I had simply forgotten something in the woods before and had gone to retrieve it," Pippin lied, knowing full well his older cousin would see right through his excuse.

"Deny it if you like, but I may have a way to help you," Frodo said.

"Help? In what way?"

"You know of her father's agreement of course. I think I may know a way to convince her father into relieving her from it," he said watching a smile rise to Pippin's face.

"How? I was planning to try myself, but I do not think he would listen."

"He would listen if my own riches doubled the price he was getting from the other suitor. Diamond said her father worked in Overhill, if we make haste we can reach it tonight. The others shall not miss us, for it seems as if everyone is keeping to themselves recently, and besides I would like to visit the pub in Underhill one last time." Pippin stared at him queerly at this statement, but spoke naught of it for he was too caught up in Frodo's sudden willingness to help.

"You would give away some of your inherited fortunes to help a Hobbit you just met?" asked Pippin amazed.

"You would give anything for her would you not?" Frodo asked in reply.

"Of course, she is my friend. I do not wish to see her unhappy, nor married to Horro Boffin for that matter," he replied, his disgust openly shown at the mention of Horro's name.

"Horro Boffin? This is the suitor her father has chosen? A steep price we shall have to pay I fear."

"You know of him?" asked Pippin. "I have not known him long but in the short time I have he has given me reason to despise him."

"I am a friend of his brothers, as are you and Merry. You did know that Folco was his brother didn't you?"

"Yes, though I only just uncovered this. They are most unlike each other; I could hardly believe they were brothers," said Pippin.

"Indeed they are. As for my riches, I care not for them, and have been meaning to find a good place to use my inheritance. With the proper help fate can be undone, and destiny's paths altered. We may be just the help Diamond needs. Come let us tell the others we have an errand in town and be off. Do not tell our true destination for we do not wish to give false hopes ere we fail."

The two went inside Bag End and told the others they would be back before second breakfast of the next day. With that said they departed for Overhill.

The road grew quite cold once the sun's face was totally hidden from sight and the two cousins drew their cloaks tightly around them. After close to an hour of walking at a good pace they began to see lights in the distance. Shortly thereafter they came upon the village, and made for the pub, as anyone who would be out this late at night would most likely be found there.

Pippin looked around at the almost deserted streets of Underhill. The village was completely devoid of any livelihood, but laughter could be heard from Hobbits who were happily drinking their fill not too far away. They followed the laughter until at last they came upon the pub, and they slowly opened the doors, welcoming the warmth and light of the place. Frodo walked over to the bartender and quietly asked, "Do you know where I can find Aradin of Long Cleeve? I am told he is often here on business, and I wish a word with him."

"You are in luck, sir. He is here tonight I believe, ah yes I see him. Over there at that table in the corner," said the bartender, pointing to a table in the far corner of the room. A man sat there, very neatly dressed for a Hobbit. One could tell in a single glance that he was wealthy and influential. Frodo and Pippin slowly crossed through the crowded pub, which proved a rather difficult task.

They reached the table where Aradin sat conversing with several others, and the men looked up to face the newcomers. One man said, "Well it's Frodo Baggins, rightful heir to Bag End. How about a round for us all, out of the goodness of your heart and the depth of your pocket?"

That got a good laugh from the table, but Frodo ignored Shirno's comment "It is a pleasure seeing you again too Shirno. I have seen your son, Horro, around town recently. Is he to take over the family business?"

"Indeed, and a fine job he'll do too. Quite a catch he'll land for a wife as well, Aradin's lovely daughter." Pippin gave Shirno a cold stare, before tapping Frodo and whispering, "Perhaps we should talk to Diamond's father privately. It is easy to see where Horro got his personality."

Frodo nodded and said to Aradin, "Could we possibly speak to you alone. We have a business proposition we would like to discuss with you."

"Whatever it is you can say it in front of us all," said Shirno laughingly, but he was silenced by a hand from Aradin, who surprisingly stood and followed Frodo and Pippin outside the pub.

Once they were outside he said, "What is this deal you speak of?"

"It relates to what Shirno spoke of inside," Frodo started warily. "We wish to offer you a large amount of wealth."

"For my daughter's hand?"

"Nay, for her release from your binding agreement. We would wish that she be free to choose whom she will. True love cannot be forced, and happiness cannot be achieved without love. Do you want Diamond to be miserable for the rest of her life?" shouted Pippin.

"My daughter is still not yet of age, and she must answer to me. If I do this, what shall I tell her? That two men I do not know came and bargained for her freedom to choose a husband? This shall sound strange to her, as it sounds strange to me now. What are you willing to offer me?"

"Double what Shirno is paying you, if you sign an agreement allowing her freedom," said Frodo. "Shirno was right in hinting that I have not used my inheritance on anything yet. I shall gladly give it up here, along with some of Pippin's money."

"Double! That is quite an offer, do you know what Shirno has promised me?" asked Aradin.

"Nay, we do not know, however we are willing to pay it," said Pippin.

"How could I refuse such an offer? Shirno and his son have offered more than anyone else could manage to pay, and you offer me double this! Consider it done. Fetch the papers, and I shall sign them now, however I should like to tell Diamond myself. I shall be in town shortly, where can I find you?"

"We are staying at Bag End with Frodo, on Bagshot Row just outside of Hobbiton," said Pippin. "Diamond traveled there with my friend Meriadoc and I from Buckland."

"I shall come tomorrow then, for Hobbiton is a short distance. Can you keep this news to yourselves for a day?" Aradin asked.

"We shall keep to ourselves until you arrive," said Frodo happily, going inside to draw up the papers.

"Actually," said Pippin as soon as he had gone, "I was wondering if perhaps, you could tell her you changed your mind and not mention that we came?"

"Certainly, my boy. It would be an honor, though I am sure she would look on you both with a different light if she knew. Are you sure you wish to keep it quiet?"

"It is the chance that she would look upon us differently that makes me sure. If she knew it would most likely anger her, and she would assume we thought her too weak to handle it on her own," said Pippin, knowing full well from experience.

"That sounds like my Diamond," said Aradin, "though I rarely see her or her sisters anymore. Daisy is to be married in Wedmath, and Maggie has been promised to a suitor already as well. Tell me, do you know of whom my Diamond has taken a liking to? For I assume that you have come on his behalf as well."

Pippin was caught of guard, but fortunately Frodo walked back with the papers before he could answer and Aradin's attention was no longer on him. Frodo had drawn up a rather straightforward agreement, and before signing Aradin carefully looked over the document.

**On this day, the 18th day of Afteryule, I do hereby agree to the release of Diamond of Long Cleeve from her former agreement. In compensation for the release I shall receive twice the price I had originally been offered. No other offer can be made for her marriage, hence breaking this agreement and forfeiting the wealth. Diamond shall be free to be courted by whomever she will without direct consent.**

**If this contract is breached, the amount received shall be paid back in full.**

**X**

Aradin seemed satisfied that the contract was legitimate, and he signed his name at the bottom. Frodo and Pippin signed their names as well, thereby verifying the contract. Then Aradin turned to walk back inside the pub, but stopped to face the pair once more. "I shall be in touch," he said with a nod, before returning to his table.  
Aradin was delighted that he would receive twice the wealth he had originally bargained for, but then he realized that he had the unfortunate task of informing Shirno. He returned to the table in the pub, and noticed that everyone sat silently expecting an explanation for what was going on.  
Aradin decided he had to tell them of the agreement, and began slowly. "It seems the two had an interest in making a deal with me, perhaps the largest of my life."

"What did they want?" asked one man.

"They wanted my daughter," he said finally, realizing it could not stay hidden.

"What!" said Shirno angrily. "I hope you mean one of your elder daughters."

"Nay, they spoke of Diamond. Do you know what they offered me, Shirno? Double our price, double!" said Aradin, hoping Shirno would understand, being a man of business himself.

"Frodo Baggins wishes to court Diamond? He is more than twenty years her elder!" said Shirno, unable to contain his anger and disgust.

"Nay, my friend. Neither wished to court her, they wished for her to be free to choose her own husband. They bought her freedom."

"Her freedom? That is quite a waste of wealth indeed. Imagine, the wealth of Bag End spent on one lasses freedom to choose a husband. Who would have thought?" said Shirno, obviously admitting defeat.

"Shirno, all is not lost for your son. Horro may still win her yet; all he must do is win Diamond's affection on his own, without the aid of wealth and power. It can be a challenge for him, and one I am sure he will gladly take on," said Aradin, realizing he may yet win the wealth of Bag End and the suitor he desired for his daughter at the same time.

Shirno appeared thoughtful, as he had obviously not considered this option before. "Listen my friend. I shall go to Hobbiton tomorrow to inform Diamond of her release. Come with me, and tell Horro of what has gone on," added Aradin.

"Alas, as soon as you tell Diamond that Frodo Baggins and the other have freed her she shall wish to court one of them, the younger seems more likely. Horro shall have no chance of winning her over," said Shirno.

"Ah, but the younger has requested that Diamond not know they have come. He is correct in saying that if she knew that her freedom was bought, she would grow angry, thinking they did not deem her worthy enough to handle the problem on her own," Aradin replied, lifting Shirno's spirits greatly.

"If she were to find out her freedom was bought, she would scorn Frodo and the other?" asked Shirno, realizing the potential of this knowledge.

"I believe she would, as she does not like to be seen as the maiden in distress, rather the hero in charge of her own destiny," reflected Aradin.

"Aradin, for business's sake I would ask for a copy of the agreement written and signed in your own hand. Horro shall wish to see it. Since he will not take the news lightly, I should like to have some form of legitimate proof to show him," stated Shirno.

"That is a reasonable request," replied Aradin. "Fetch me a parchment and quill and I shall draw up a copy for you to have."

Shirno got up to fetch the parchment and quill, and on his way he passed a table where Frodo and Pippin sat conversing. He walked over to have a word with them.

"Congratulations on your deal with Aradin," Shirno started. "I am a business man myself and realize that if and when a better offer presents itself it wise to accept it. This said, I realize my son shall not take the news so well. Aradin has agreed to draw up another copy of the contract and sign it for my son to see. Would you sign as well?"

Frodo nodded, seeing no harm in this, and Shirno turned to Pippin. "I do believe we have been introduced. Shirno Boffin is my name, and who might you be?"

"I am Peregrin Took, son of Paladin. Should I sign as well, since I signed the original copy?" asked Pippin.

"Yes, it would be a good gesture to sign as well Pippin," said Frodo.

"I shall return when we need your signatures," said Shirno, walking off. He found the parchment and quill, and brought them back to Aradin. When Aradin had finished copying the contract and signed his own name, Shirno took the copy to Frodo and Pippin.

"You may sign at the bottom," he said, laying it down on their table.

Frodo and Pippin both read the copy, making sure it was the same as the original, then both signed their names at the bottom. Shirno walked off, unusually pleased with himself. He delicately rolled the contract into a scroll and tucked it into the inner pocket of his jacket.

"This shall win Diamond of Long Cleeve for my son, and with her shall come the inheritance of her father's newfound wealth," thought Shirno, as he withdrew to his residence in Overhill to celebrate his plan.


	8. VIII: Freedom Unlooked For

Chapter 8: Freedom Unlooked For 

Frodo and Pippin awoke early the next morning and set out after eating a small breakfast. They were determined to return before suspicions grew higher than they already were, and they did have to be back before Diamond's father reached Hobbiton.

They took to the road, and walked at a quick pace towards Hobbiton. "I should greatly like to see Horro Boffin's face when his father tells him Diamond is no longer bound to him. He shall be quite angry I am sure," said Pippin, laughing at the thought.

"Yes, indeed he shall, but now that he is out of the picture how do you plan on courting Diamond for yourself?" asked Frodo with a grin.

"I never said I wanted to court her, only that I wanted to help a friend," Pippin shot back, a little more defensively than he intended.

"Oh do not fool yourself, Pippin Took. I know full well you have taken a fancy to her, and now that you have the opportunity you should act on it."

"I shall not do a thing until I know that she feels the same," Pippin admitted, realizing his cousin had figured him out.

"Have you not read her book? Is that not proof enough?"

"I have read it, but how do you she isn't just using what happened for writing purposes. It is possible, you must admit."

"I should like to see to you married," replied Frodo.

"You are far too optimistic cousin, and even if we were to marry it would not be until she and I have come of age," Pippin observed.

Frodo did not respond to this. He was looking around calmly at the countryside they passed, and appeared as if he were trying to force himself to remember what it looked like. They walked the rest of the journey in silence, and soon found themselves at the edge of Bagshot Row. They could smell Sam's cooking from down the lane. They had made it back in time for second breakfast as they had promised.

Diamond, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam were all eating luncheon and talking amongst themselves when there came a knock at the door. Merry offered to get it since he was seated closest to the door. He stood up and walked casually over to the large green door, opening it slowly.

Outside stood a Hobbit that Merry had never seen before. He was older, and he looked as though he were quite annoyed at waiting outside the door.

"May I help you?" asked Merry.

"Yes, my name is Aradin of Long Cleeve. I am looking for my daughter, Diamond, and was told she was here," he said.

"Yes, Sir, she is here. Please come in I shall show you the way."

Merry led Aradin to the back of the house where the others sat eating. As soon as Aradin walked into the room Diamond audibly gasped. She stood up, and while looking rather pale and nervous addressed her father.

"Father! I am happy to see you," she lied, "but why have you come here?"

"I need to talk to you Diamond. It seems there will be a change in our agreement," he started, but before he could tell her the news Diamond cut him off.

"It has not been a year! I shall not marry now, you promised father!" she cried before attempting to run out of the house.

"Diamond, wait!" her father commanded in such a tone that Diamond stopped running from fear alone. "I do not wish to make you marry now, nor ever. Consider the agreement off. You are free to choose whomever you would like without my consent."

"W...What?" stammered Diamond.

"You are released from the agreement," said her father with a smile, one of the first Diamond had seen from her father's face in years.

"But why father? It is not like you to go back on a deal, and risk losing wealth," asked Diamond still stunned. "You speak truth when you say I am not one to go back on my word, but a new deal has presented itself. That is all I can say on the matter, but also someone told me that true love cannot be forced, and that happiness cannot be achieved without love. I do not wish to see you unhappy, my daughter," said Aradin, casting a glance at Pippin and Frodo.

"I know just the way to celebrate this occasion," said Merry. "I say we head to the Green Dragon for drinks and dancing!" "That is a wonderful idea!" said Pippin. "I could do for a good ale."

"I could not agree with you more," said Aradin happily. With that the group set out for the pub, Diamond's spirits higher than they had ever been. The group reached the Green Dragon, and went inside all laughing and talking cheerfully. As soon as they walked in Merry and Pippin noticed their friend Fatty Bolger and his sister Estella sitting at a table by themselves. They all walked over to their table, and Merry and Pippin introduced Fatty and Estella to the group.

Estella turned around to ask the waiter for another drink revealing her auburn hair that was pulled back just like Diamond's. "Diamond, she looks just like you from behind!" exclaimed Sam, looking from one Hobbit to the other.

"Turn around both of you, lets have a look," said Aradin.

Diamond and Estella smiled at each other and they both turned around. Everyone stared at the uncanny resemblance the two shared. If you did not see their faces it would be nearly impossible to tell them apart.

The waiter walked up with their drinks and the group sat down to talk. Talk soon turned to business, dominated mostly by Aradin, and it became obvious that neither Estella nor Diamond were very interested.

"Would you care to go for a walk?" Diamond asked Estella quietly. "I have grown quite tired of this conversation."

"Sure," Estella whispered back.

The two stood up, and quietly took their leave to the nearly deserted streets of Hobbiton. They walked along the paths carelessly; happy to be free of the dull conversations they left behind.

"So do you live in Hobbiton as well?" asked Diamond.

"No, we live near the borders of Buckland, my brother and I."

"Really? I have never seen you around before, and I live in Buckland with my sisters."

"I spend most of my time outdoors, in the woods. I like to draw," replied Estella.

"What kinds of things do you draw?" asked Diamond.

"Usually birds, trees, things in nature. I love to draw people, however, there is never anyone interesting to draw. I am not very talented at lifelike scenes in nature," Estella responded with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Can I see some of your drawings?" asked Diamond.

Estella nodded and reached into the pocket of her dress. She pulled out a small sketchbook and handed it to Diamond. Diamond paged through the sketchbook, and was thoroughly amazed at what she saw. The drawings seemed to leap right off the page at her. The colors were alive and vibrant, and the detail was incredible.

"Estella these are wonderful. Say, I have an idea. Could you perhaps draw the characters from my book for me?"

"You are writing a book?"

"Yes, and a mural of the characters would be wonderful! Would you do it for me?" Diamond asked excitedly.

"A mural! That would be incredible, but I cannot just draw from a description. I need a subject, or subjects, to go by," said Estella.

"Then I shall describe the type of person and you can find your own subjects," said Diamond.

"That would work fine," she responded.

"My book is about two lovers, Daisy and Peterin are their names. The scene I want is one in which Daisy and Peterin are together perhaps in a public place, and there are Hobbits hurrying here and there busily, but the only thing they see is each other. And for that moment they should share this amazing gift, and both are so happy that they have finally found each other that you can see it in their eyes, in the way they look at each other, and in the way they laugh. Both should be so extremely happy that it couldn't be described in words, which is why I need a picture."

"Oh, Diamond you are a writer," said Estella, awestruck. "I will try my hardest to find someone to match that description, though it may be difficult."

"I am sure you will find someone," said Diamond. "Come let us get back to the Green Dragon, we have been gone for a while."

The two new friends walked back to the pub, and when they got inside they saw that a band had begun to play and people were dancing all around.

"They look awfully lonely over there," said Estella to Diamond, gesturing at Merry and Pippin who now sat alone talking. Frodo and Sam were both dancing, and Aradin had found someone else to talk business with.

"Should we ask them to dance?" asked Diamond.

"Yes! That would be fun," said Estella laughing.

They walked over to where Merry and Pippin sat talking and Estella tapped Merry on the shoulder. "Would you care to dance?" Estella asked him when he turned around.

"Sure," he responded and the two walked onto the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance as well?" Diamond asked.

"I suppose I have to, so I can draw even with Merry," said Pippin jokingly, attempting to cover his excitement.

They walked out onto the dance floor as well. Estella was happily dancing with Merry when she looked over at Diamond and Pippin dancing. The look in both of their eyes, Diamond's especially, was unmistakable. It seemed to be a work of fate that this scene so closely resembled the one Diamond had just described.

"I think I just found my subjects for the mural," thought Estella as she let herself be swept away by the dance.

"What do you mean they bought her freedom?" shouted Horro Boffin angrily. "We had a deal with Aradin!"

"Yes, but a better deal came along my son," Shirno replied. "Believe me I was just as angry as you are, but do not give up hope yet. I believe I may have a plan, Horro. I know a way for you to win her over on your own, and just think son. She is now a partial heir to some of the fortunes of Bag End, thanks to Frodo Baggins and his friend."

"But how father? How can I possibly court her now, when she knows that her friends freed her? Wouldn't she be more likely to choose them?"

"Ah, that is the beauty of this. You would think that would be the case, but it seems that Diamond is not one who likes to be rescued. If she ever found out she would hate them, assuming they thought her too weak to help herself," said Shirno with a smile.

"So she doesn't know?"

"Nay, they wished to keep it quiet."

"She would not believe it if I tried to tell her," said Horro looking defeated.

"But what if you had proof?" Shirno replied craftily.

"I have no proof father!"

"Yes, but I do."


	9. IX: A Conspiracy is Formed

Chapter 9: A Conspiracy Is Formed 

By the time Diamond, Merry, and Pippin returned to Bag End the past day had ended and new one begun. Estella and Fatty and gotten a room in the inn, and the five of them planned on returning to Buckland the next day.

By the time they all awoke the next day it was well past second breakfast, though it was hard to tell for the sky was overrun with dark clouds that threatened rain. The group set out as soon as possible, hoping to make it a good distance before stopping for the night.

Merry had been acting strangely all day, and Pippin began to wonder what bothered his cousin. When they stopped finally for the night and made camp Merry bid everyone come sit and listen to a tale. He began slowly, in a soft voice, telling a tale often heard in the Shire.

"It was a fine day in the Shire, and Bilbo Baggins was making his afternoon tea, minding his own business when there came a knock at the door. Upon answering it, he found none other than the wizard Gandalf there to ask him to journey on a grand adventure. Twelve dwarves and their leader Thorin Oakenshield came hither to his Hobbit hole at Bag End that night, and a fine mess they did make. They hired Bilbo as a burglar to help take back their treasure under the mountain, stolen from them long ago by the dragon Smaug. Bilbo had no say in the matter it seems, and was intrigued by the offer of a share of the fortunes. He embarked on the journey and passed through many dangers to reach the Lonely Mountain.

There was one peril he faced that was often overlooked, but it may have been the most important moment in the history of Middle-Earth."

The entire group was silently staring at Merry. They had not heard this tale told in such a fashion. Merry took advantage of their apt attention and continued.

"It took place deep within the Misty Mountains when the dwarves and Bilbo were captured by Goblins. Gandalf arrived and saved them from ruin once again, but in escaping from the Goblins Bilbo was separated from the rest and became lost. It was there in the darkness that Bilbo found the ring. He picked it up, thinking it a small treasure and put it into his pocket. After an encounter with the creature Gollum in which Bilbo was involved in game of riddles for his life, he realized that this ring allowed him to become invisible. Gollum was furious that Bilbo had stolen his "precious" ring, and chased after Bilbo. After escaping from the caves invisibly, and sparing the life of the miserable Gollum, Bilbo was reunited with the dwarves and Gandalf. The group then journeyed past the spiders of Mirkwood to the lake town of Dale, and finally reached the Lonely Mountain. Bilbo used his ring to sneak into the mines secret entrance and torment Smaug, accidentally causing Smaug to bring destruction to the people of Dale. The archer Bard, with the help of a thrush sent by Bilbo, managed to find Smaug's weak spot and kill him. When the dwarves refused to pay the men of Dale back for the damages they caused by sending Smaug a dispute broke out that led to the Battle of the Five Armies. When the Battle of the Five was over, Bilbo returned home with his promised share of the fortunes under the mountain, but the one treasure worth more than any other was the ring of invisibility. That is why I have told this tale," said Merry grimly.

"What do you mean?" asked Diamond, thoroughly interested in all the talk of adventure.

"I shall explain all, as I am not yet finished," he said continuing.

"Long ago, in the first age of this world before Hobbits had ever settled in the Shire, there was a war for Middle-Earth. A war in which elves and men were allied to fight the armies of Mordor. There were twenty rings of power crafted to help the great leaders of each race govern their peoples. Three for the elven-kings under the sky, seven for the dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, nine for mortal men doomed to die, and one for the dark lord on his dark throne, in Mordor where the shadows lie. Sauron the deceiver, the apprentice to Morgoth himself, made himself a ring of power to rule all the other rings. One by one he conquered the free lands of Middle-earth, but the armies of men and elves fought a final battle against the orcs of Mordor on the slopes of Mount Doom. Isildur, son of the King Elendil, cut the ring of power from the Lord Sauron's hand. He had a chance to destroy evil, to cast the ring into the fires where it was wrought, but his heart was corrupted. He kept the ring, until it abandoned him in the Gladden Fields and sank to the bottom of the mighty Anduin. The ring was then found by one of the River-folk. Sméagol he was called, and he took the ring as his own after murdering his cousin Déagol. The ring's power of invisibility corrupted him, and he was cast out of his society. Sméagol was lost, and he became a mere shadow of who he had once been. While his good had not been completely destroyed, Sméagol became a creature of the darkness, a creature of evil. He became Gollum."

Several gasps passed through the group as they looked at each other realizing what this meant.

"So the evil ring of power is the ring that Bilbo found in Gollum's cave?" asked Diamond, voicing what the others were thinking.

"Yes," said Merry. "But that is not the end. Sauron, though Isildur cast him down, survived in spirit form because his life force was bound to the ring. Sauron has returned, and he is looking for the ring. Frodo must leave the Shire, and bring the ring to Rivendell, to the elves where it will be safe. He plans leave on his own, not telling anyone nor taking anything with him. He asked me just yesterday to find a house for him in Buckland. He claims he has come to the end of his fortunes, and he plans to give us the slip. We must go with him, help him on his journey. I propose we form a conspiracy," Merry finished, finally reaching his point.

Everyone stared at him, their thoughtful expressions reflected in the light of the fire. Then Diamond stood up, a huge smile on her face. "We are going to see the elves? We are going to leave the Shire on a grand adventure with danger and a chance to help save Middle-earth?" she cried happily, almost unable to believe what she had heard.

"If you will join me in this," said Merry.

"I have dreamed all my life of leaving the Shire!" Diamond cried happily. Pippin was laughing and stood up as well. "It would certainly be more exciting than borrowing Farmer Maggot's crops that is for certain," said Pippin.

Fatty and Estella looked at each other warily. "I will agree to help with everything but I have no desire to leave the Shire," said Fatty finally. "Estella and I will stay here and help with everything until you leave."

"Oh but you must come, Estella!" said Diamond unhappily.

"I am not one to go gallivanting off on a grand adventure, Diamond. This is what you have always dreamed of, and you should go, not me," Estella replied. Disappointed as she was, Diamond accepted the fact that not all Hobbits loved adventure as much as she. She realized for the first time that not all dreams are just a fantasy.

The next day the group planned their next move as they made the final leg of their journey to Buckland. Merry and Diamond decided that they would not tell Frodo that they knew, nor tell anyone else, until just when he planned to leave. They had to be careful because they knew that Frodo would try and leave without them, and decided to keep a watchful eye on him.

Merry said to Diamond warningly, "If this proves to become too dangerous, you shall not be allowed to come. I will not allow it."

"It shall not become too dangerous, and I shall come!" Diamond shot back defiantly, not paying much attention to Merry's warning.

As they neared the borders of Farmer Maggot's fields Pippin left the group claiming he had an errand to run and would meet them at Brandy Hall. He ran swiftly through the fields, taking a carrot or two to keep him content. Soon he came upon the large tree where they always went, and knelt down on the cool grass. He took a small knife out from his traveling pack and set the rest of the pack down.

Pippin then proceeded to climb the tree, and made his way into the higher branches. When he reached the large branch where they often sat, he stopped. Pippin took the knife and began to carve a small heart into the trunk of the tree. It was in plain view, and he hoped that Frodo's plan would work.

After sometime Pippin had completed the heart with perfect accuracy. He then carved into the heart Pippin + Diamond in small letters. It was perfect. He proceeded to climb down the tree, and as he did he wondered if that small carving would ever make any difference at all.

He thought of how he had only known Diamond for a few short months, but how it felt like forever. He was happy that she would be coming with them on the journey, for he did not wish to be away from her.


	10. X: An Unusual Discovery

Chapter 10: An Unusual Discovery 

Diamond sat down on the cold stone floor of Estella Bolger's cellar. There was a room in the cellar that was not visible without moving aside huge barrels of ale, and this was where Estella intended to paint Diamond's mural.

"We should bring some chairs and tables down here, and perhaps a bed or two," laughed Diamond, looking around at the empty room. "What was it used for?"

"I am not sure it was here when we moved in," replied Estella. "No one else knows about this, except for my friend Chrysie. We come down here when we want to get away from everything."

"Where does your friend live?" asked Diamond.

"She lives just down the way, her name is Chrysanthemum Burrows. She hates her name so everyone calls her Chrysie. Mind you she is quite the trickster, always pulling pranks on her brothers and sisters, and everyone else for that matter."

"I should like to meet her," said Diamond happily.

"Sure, she is probably at home. We can go now if you like, and then she can come back here and help us bring some furniture down here," responded Estella.

The two walked down the lane to the Burrows' house. When they got there they saw two young children playing in the yard. A Hobbit with black curly hair down to her mid-back sat with her back against a tree carving a pipe from a block of wood.

She looked up as Estella and Diamond approached her. "Estella! Where have you been? I thought I was going to die of boredom, stuck here with my brothers and sisters for company. Who is this?" she asked noticing Diamond.

"Calm yourself Chrysie. I was in Hobbiton with my brother, and this is my friend Diamond of Long Cleeve. She is staying with her sisters in a house just beyond Brandy Hall," said Estella, laughing at her friend's endless energy.

"We were going to go fix up that old hidden room in Estella's cellar. Would you care to help?" asked Diamond.

"Sure, that sounds much better than staying here. I am almost finished with the pipe I was working on; I will bring it with me," responded Chrysie.

The three walked back up the road to Estella's, and before returning to the cellar they gathered up many chairs and pillows that were not being used. One by one they carried down the chairs, pillows, and blankets that could be spared from the house, and soon the once abandoned room looked warm and cheerful.

"We need some food to keep down here," said Estella, looking at the bare shelves.

"Lets walk into town," said Chrysie.

"Why not get fresh food?" asked Diamond, a grin spreading across her face. "I know just the place."

"Where?" asked Chrysie.

"Farmer Maggot's fields."

"You should wait, my son," said Shirno, trying to contain his son's surprise at discovering the copy of the agreement, containing both Pippin and Frodo's signatures in their own hands.

"Wait? Why wait? I should show her now," Horro responded annoyed. He did not understand his father's reasoning in the least.

"You should wait until the perfect moment," his father said. "Wait until she is already upset with them, or until you have her alone. If the moment is right, once you show her you can ask her hand in marriage. She will not refuse."

"If she would not refuse then, why would she not refuse now?" Horro shouted. Patience was not one of his stronger attributes, and it clearly showed.

"Trust me, Horro. Wait until the moment is right. The day will come, and you will thank me, my son. One day, you will thank me."

The three new friends ran quickly, their skirts holding enough mushrooms and vegetables to keep them content for a fortnight at least.

"We are going to get caught! I cannot believe I let you two talk me into this," said Estella. She had been continually looking over her shoulder the entire time, her ear constantly straining for any sign that they were being followed.

"Stop being so worrisome!" said Chrysie, who was thoroughly enjoying herself. "If you keep saying that so loudly we will get caught."

"Quiet both of you! We are almost there," said Diamond.

"Almost where?" asked Estella.

"To my favorite spot to enjoy some our prize of course," Diamond responding, gesturing to the large tree that had just come into view.

Just as they were slowing down to a walk, Diamond's foot caught a root that was sticking out from the ground causing her to fall, spilling the vegetables that she had collected.

"Diamond, are you alright?" cried Estella.

"Yes, I am fine. I think I may have twisted my ankle, but it will be alright in a bit," she replied, picking up the fallen vegetables and dusting the off.

They helped Diamond over to the base of the tree and sat down leaning their backs against the large trunk. "I suppose I cannot climb the tree today," said Diamond blissfully.

"I shall climb it for you!" said Chrysie. "It looks like fun!"

"Be careful Chrysie. If you rip your dress your mother will not be happy," warned Estella.

Chrysie climbed up until she reached the large branch that they usually sat on. "There is a huge branch up here!" she called down. "Wide enough to sit on."

"Yes, that is where Pippin and Merry and I often retreat to after being chased as we usually are," laughed Diamond. "What is this?" asked Chrysie accusingly.

"What is what?" Estella called up after her.

"Come and see for yourself, Estella!" Chrysie called back.

"I am not going to climb that tree! It is far too tall, and Diamond would be all alone down here," Estella argued.

"I will be fine," said Diamond. "Go ahead up."

Reluctantly Estella began to climb the tree, slowly at first as she was not sure of herself, but soon she began to increase her pace. When she reached the branch where Chrysie sat, Estella gasped out loud. "I knew it!"

"What are you talking about?" called Diamond.

"Nothing dear, Chrysie has just found a flower that will be perfect for her hair band," Estella lied.

"Alright," said Diamond, still not fully believing them. "I have never seen someone so overjoyed to see a flower before."

"Estella, why didn't you tell her about the initials?" Chrysie whispered.

"I will tell her when the time comes, but I would like to use it in my mural first and surprise her. Do you think that we can keep her out of this tree until then?"

"Mural?" Chrysie asked.

"Diamond has asked me to paint a mural from her book on the wall of our cellar room. I am going to draw her and Pippin as the characters, but it will be a surprise. This only confirms what I already knew to be true."

"I have an idea!"

"What Chrysie?"

"I can carve a scene into the back of the large shelves that aren't going to be used!" Chrysie shouted.

"Quiet!" Estella snapped. "My apologies, I forgot this was a secret. I can carve her sitting here on this very branch with Pippin Took, and include the initials in the background," Chrysie said excitedly.

"Yes, and we can give the shelves to them as a wedding present," laughed Estella jokingly. "In all seriousness, however, I think that would be a splendid idea, Chrysie. And you can simply turn the shelves around when you want to hide your work."

The two then climbed down out of the gnarled branches of the tree, and sat down beside Diamond.

"Where is that flower?" asked Diamond.

"It wasn't the right one after all," said Estella, picking up a carrot and eating it. She gave Chrysie a discreet look before helping Diamond to her feet. They went back by Estella's to drop off the vegetables in the cellar, and then Chrysie and Diamond headed home.

Her sisters barely paid any attention to her anymore, so Diamond was able to come and go as she pleased, and they were neither alarmed nor interested when Diamond walked in after being gone for several days. Diamond retreated to her room, and after a comforting bath she sat down to write.

_Daisy and Peterin thought of each other often over the next few days. Neither would admit their thoughts, nor give more than shy glances at the other. Then one day they went to a bar for drinks with several friends, and Daisy asked Peterin to dance. She was happier than anytime she could remember, but alas it was only a dance, and it would have to end. Daisy wished with all her heart that it would not, but it did._

_Good times could not last forever, but she knew true love had the power to outlast the bad ones, and that your heart understands what your head cannot. Daisy knew that she must trust her heart, and it would see her through whatever life threw at her._


	11. XI: Stolen Dreams

Chapter 11: Stolen Dreams 

The spring came and went, its flowers bringing some joy into the lives of the occupants of Hobbiton, but it was quickly replaced by the heat of the summer. Diamond, Merry, and Pippin had kept a close watch on Frodo over the past few months.

It was the 24th day of Wedmath and Diamond, Pippin, Merry, Fatty, Estella, and Chrysie ran as fast as their legs would bear them. They could hear the angry shouts of Farmer Maggot off in the distance, but his dogs were close to their heels. Pippin and Merry were laughing heartily, for freedom lay just ahead at Buckleberry Ferry. Diamond could feel her heart pound as she continued to run faster than ever before. Merry and Pippin had now passed her and were hastily untying the ferry from the dock; they pushed away, now being free from the landing. The dogs growled maliciously from the shore. That had been close, but they all lived for the thrill of the chase.

They all laughed until their sides hurt as the ferry drifted lazily down the Brandywine River, knowing in their hearts that these times of merriment and joyfulness would not last. The time drew near when Frodo would move to his new house in Crickhollow, and anxiety about the move began to rest above all of their heads.

"How much longer Merry?" asked Pippin. "I am hungry!"

"You are always hungry, Pip," replied Merry as he pushed the pole down into the water. "It is only a little further."

"It is hard to believe that the entire summer has almost passed us by," observed Chrysie, sighing.

"I know, it seems like just yesterday that I took you two to Farmer Maggot's fields for the first time. Do you remember how I hurt my ankle and couldn't climb the tree, so you and Estella climbed it for me?" asked Diamond. "I haven't been to the tree in a long while, perhaps we should go soon once more before we leave."

Pippin gave Estella a nervous look, but Estella did not say anything about the initials, nor did she show that even knew they existed. Pippin was actually glad that Diamond had not discovered them, for he had almost come to regret putting them in such an obvious place. For some reason Estella and Chrysie always suggested taking the Ferry instead of the pass the leads by the old tree.

When they arrived at Brandy Hall, Estella prepared a large dinner for them, being the excellent cook that she was. Upon completion of the meal the conspirators began to discuss the most recent developments in their plans.

"I am so glad that you decided to come Chrysie! It would be so lonely since Estella has decided to remain here," said Diamond.

"Yes, well I could do for some adventure!" Chrysie responded lightheartedly.

"You two are taking this much to carelessly," scolded Merry. "The fate of many depend on Frodo making it safely to Rivendell."

"Ease up, Merry! This has been my dream since I was a little Hobbit-lass barely old enough to speak. You know that," said Diamond, a touch annoyed.

"From what Sam has told me recently, it shall not just be a little adventure. It is likely that one, if not many of us, shall not return," Merry countered solemnly. He looked pale, as if he had not wanted to tell them all. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Merry. He started again cautiously, "Diamond, please hear me out. I have been thinking often of late about the dangers of this journey, and I think that it would be much better if both you and Chrysie remained here with Estella and Fatty."

"What!" Diamond exploded. "How could you say that Merry Brandybuck? I have dreamed of this day all my life, and I shall not let you steal it away from me. You have no authority over me, or Chrysie, and you cannot force us to stay behind!"

"Diamond, please just listen to me."

"Nay, I shall not be left behind! Pippin, do you think I should stay as well?" Diamond asked, turning to him for support.

"I...I...I do not wish for you to be killed, Diamond, but nor do I wish to be separated from you," he said, unsure of what to say.

"She will be killed!" said Merry. "Is that what you want Pippin? For your dear friend to be lost in battle," said Merry, attempting to turn Pippin's support.

"I am capable of defending myself, Merry!" Diamond spit back angrily.

"Merry, I will stay if you think it is best," said Chrysie. "However, Diamond is right, she is more than capable of protecting herself, and if she is not you and Pippin shall be there with her."

Pippin sat stunned. He knew this day would come, for Merry had been hinting that he intended for Estella, Chrysie, and Diamond to stay behind for some time. Pippin thought for a moment, and in that split second he envisioned Diamond being struck dead and it startled him into the reality of the situation.

"You cannot go!" he shouted suddenly, surprising everyone.

"Not you too, Pippin," said Diamond, looking defeated.

"Diamond, I." he was cut off by Diamond's sharp anger.

"It has become clear that you truly do not care for me! None of you do! I shall stay here, if that is your desire, but I shall not be seen with any of you ever again! If I am not worthy to come, then I am not worthy of your friendship!" She cried, running from Brandy Hall at a quick pace, not stopping once to look back.

"If Pippin wishes for me to stay, then he does not love me. He doesn't want my company," Diamond thought in desperation.

She ran, crying heavily and did not stop until she reached the tree on the edge of Farmer Maggot's farm. When she got there she threw herself on the ground and she wept for her friends, because she feared they would not return, and she wept for herself, that she could not go with them. Lying there, she cried until she suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder.

Gazing up, she saw Horro Boffin standing over her. "Why do you weep Diamond? I hate to see you in pain," he said.

"It is none of your business!" she spat coldly, pushing his hand off of her shoulder.

" It was Meriadoc and Peregrin who did this to you wasn't it?" he said, hoping that he was correct. "I still do not see why you insist on being friends with them. They are not respectable hobbits, and they do not care for you."

"We fought that is all. You are mistaken, Horro," replied Diamond. "They are loyal, caring friends."

"And yet, they cause you great pain. I would never make you suffer."

"You do not understand. They are trying to protect me." As soon as Diamond said this, she realized she had just defended what she had sought to disprove only a short time ago.

"Protect you? Protect you from what?" he asked.

"From many things, some worse than others. They wish to shelter me from all the evils of this world, but they must realize I am no longer a child."

"You are no child indeed. You are a beautiful, responsible hobbit. If they were as caring as you claim I believe that they would have realized this by now. I wish to help you, but alas you speak in riddles, and I fear that I do not understand."

"I am sorry, Horro. It is not my secret to tell. I would be betraying confidences; I could never do that."

"And I must respect that Diamond," Horro began. "You probably do not wish to see this now, but I fear it is the reason I came looking for you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Diamond.

"You were bought, Diamond. I am sorry, but your friends must obviously think you too weak to deal with your father on your own," he said craftily, enjoying the situation greatly. "Do not lie! I can see through your pathetic scheme, Mr. Boffin. I challenge you now, that if there is any proof in what you have just said, bring it forth," said Diamond.

"As you wish," he said, reaching inside his coat pocket and taking out a scroll of rolled up parchment. He handed it to Diamond, and watched her read it. Diamond looked down at the parchment, and read what was handwritten in her father's own hand.

**On this day, the 18th day of Afteryule, I do hereby agree to the release of Diamond of Long Cleeve from her former agreement. In compensation for the release I shall receive twice the price originally offered, and Diamond shall be bound to Frodo Baggins and Peregrin Took. Upon her coming of age she shall be bound to one, which one shall be decided at their own will, however, Diamond shall not know of this agreement until the time comes for the marriage to take place. No other offer can be made for her marriage, hence breaking this agreement and forfeiting the wealth.**

**If Diamond marries by her own consent before the agreement time is reached, she is released from this agreement, but only if the suitor is wealthy and acceptable.**

**Aradin Of Long Cleeve**

**Peregrin Took**

**Frodo Baggins**

Diamond gasped audibly. "It cannot be," she said aloud. "They would never do this to me!"

"I apologize Diamond. They are not worthy of the beautiful Hobbit that you have become, but if you would have me I would offer you my hand in marriage. As the agreement states, it would free you, and I would never treat you in such a manner. You would be pampered, and always have a respectable name," said Horro, praying that his altered form of the agreement had fooled her. He had always been a master at penmanship, and he had forged his altered copy of the agreement with ease.

Diamond was about to answer him when Pippin ran up the path, clearly out of breath. "Diamond," he panted, "how happy I am to have found you. May I please speak with you alone?"

"Peregrin Took!" shouted Diamond, her anger raised beyond belief. "How could you do this to me? You are the most conniving, inconsiderate, rude, and backstabbing Hobbit that I have ever had the misfortune of knowing."

"What?" he asked, dumbstruck.

"Do not pretend to be innocent you fool. This is signed in your own hand," she screamed, shoving the paper at Pippin forcefully.

He read it quickly, his mouth dropping wide as he reached the end. "Diamond this is not the agreement that Frodo and I signed, I swear it to you. Ask your father. I do admit to buying your freedom, but that is all. We never asked for your hand in marriage! You did this!" Pippin shouted at Horro accusingly.

"Peregrin Took you are a fool! You have brought this upon yourself, and I am ashamed to have ever loved you. It is obvious now that you never returned the feelings as I once had thought. Had you shown just one sign of affection, and I might have believed you, but you did not. Now you shall not speak to my future husband in such a tone!" Diamond spat back.

"What?" asked Pippin, the phrases 'ashamed to have ever loved you' and 'future husband' ringing in his ears.

"Horro and I are to be married, hence breaking this horrid agreement of yours. Leave now, and never come into my sight again. Go on your stupid quest, and I hope that you do not live the night!" Diamond shouted before taking Horro by the hand, and walking off, leaving Pippin alone. He was hurt and angry, but most of all he was shocked. The one thing that he had wished with all his soul would not happen had been brought about, through trickery and deceit. Diamond was not the only one who's dreams had been stolen, and Pippin left for Brandy Hall with the intentions of never seeing the one he loved again.


	12. XII: Secrets Revealed

Chapter 12: Secrets Revealed 

Diamond walked along the forest path with her new betrothed, watching as the sunlight slowly grew fainter. Horro was busily planning the wedding, but Diamond could not bring herself to be excited. As angry as she was at Pippin and Frodo, she did not love Horro.

"I have made a mistake," she thought to herself. "I agreed to this marriage out of anger. How could Pippin do that to me? I would have married him if he had just given me the chance, if he had just shown one sign of returned affection. Alas, I thought he was different. I thought money and power did not matter to him. I suppose I was mistaken."

She was brought out of her thoughts by Horro's sudden question. "Why were you angry at Pippin and Merry before, when I found you?" he asked.

"It is a long tale, and must be told in its entirety if you would hear it still. I must ask for your silence on the matter. Please, I cannot reveal this unless you promise to keep silent," she pleaded.

"I shall not speak a word of it," he promised.

She began to tell of how Bilbo found the Ring on his quest with the Dwarves, and of whom it's previous owners had been. She spoke of Gollum, and of the comings and goings of Gandalf. Onward and quietly she spoke, spilling her hear of the conspiracy, and the plans to go to Rivendell. All the while, Horro listened intently, asking a few questions. He was quite shocked by the whole tale, for he, as well as many other Hobbits, do not approve of such involvement with the big folk.

"I wished to go with them, but they would not allow it. This is why I was angry with them. Merry was forcing me to stay behind, and Pippin did not defend me," she said, reflecting on the events of that past afternoon.

"They did not care for you. They were selfish and wanted you to themselves, as I admit I did once as well. One of the two must fancy you. Not Frodo, I doubt, for he is 30 years your elder, but the other," said Horro. "Though I must admit I am grateful on their state of mind not to let you come with them. The world outside the Shire is no place for you."

"I am more than capable of protecting myself," Diamond replied sharply, growing weary of arguing the same point to so many different people. "I believe you, my love," he said, but she knew he did not mean it.

"I am leaving, and I need some rest. I shall talk to you tomorrow to be sure. Good night," said Diamond walking away alone down the path.

The next day, the sun shone brightly on Diamond's face, awakening her almost instantly. She got up, and dressed quickly, knowing what she had to do that day.

She left her house after a considerably small first breakfast, and made her way to the house of Estella and Fatty Bolger. When she arrived, Diamond knocked on the door several times before Estella answered it.

"Good morning, Diamond. I did not expect to see you. Shouldn't you be with Horro?" Estella said politely, though there was a hint of anger behind her tone.

"I am so sorry Estella! I did not mean to let all of my anger out on all of you. Especially you and Chrysie, you did naught to me. The only people I should be mad at are Pippin and Frodo. They bought me Estella! I never would have thought they would do such a horrible thing," Diamond said, feeling better getting it all off her chest.

"You were so quick to believe something you did not know was true," said Estella.

"Horro had a written copy of the agreement. It was signed in Pippin's own hand! What was I supposed to believe?" Diamond defended.

"Perhaps your dear friend, whom you have secretly fancied, over someone whom you have never liked, nor known closely."

"It was signed in his own hand! Proof that he did not love me," Diamond said sadly. "I once thought.but no I was wrong. Oh Estella, how long did you know how I felt? I suppose I was quite transparent wasn't I."

"Indeed you were, but I do not think anyone, save Chrysie and I, have noticed," Estella said, laughing a little. "Diamond, you must forgive Pippin. If you will not seek the truth in the matter of the letter, at least forgive him for making you stay behind.

"I shall indeed forgive Merry, for I do now realize he intended to protect me. At the time I thought he considered me weak and unable to defend myself." "And what of Pippin? Can you find it in your heart to forgive a wrong that was never committed?" asked Estella.

"Must you lecture me on this, Estella. There is proof, do not you understand. I cannot deny what I saw on the paper."

"Why would one who loves you, try and buy you?" asked Estella.

"They wouldn't," replied Diamond. "However, that is no the case. He did not love me."

"Yes he did, Diamond. He has always loved you, and he still loves you, though his heart is broken. When he came back that night he explained all that happened, in tears mind you, and Chrysie and I and Merry tried our best to console him, but he would not hear it. He is shattered, Diamond."

"That does not prove anything," Diamond argued.

"Come with me," said Estella. "There is something I must show you. We will stop by and get Chrysie on our way, she knows of it too."

When they got to Chrysie's house they found her once again sitting outside watching her siblings play. She watched them approach, and wondered what they wanted.

"Hello, Estella," said Chrysie.

"Good Morning Chrysie. Come with us, there is something Diamond must see," said Estella.

Estella and Chrysie led Diamond to the paths that led towards Farmer Maggot's fields. "Why are you taking me to the fields?" asked Diamond.

"You will see," said Chrysie, a mischievous grin on her face.

They soon reached the borders of the fields, and instead of entering the tall crop of corn, Estella and Chrysie began to lead Diamond towards the tree. They stopped when they reached the base, and Chrysie said, "Climb to the branch where it is wide enough to sit on."

"Why?" asked Diamond.

"You shall see," said Estella. "Go and we shall follow after you."

Diamond climbed through the gnarled branches of the huge tree. After several minutes she reached the branch and pulled herself up onto it. Estella and Chrysie followed soon after her. When they were all there, Diamond looked at them, waiting for whatever it was they intended to show her.

"Well, why did you bring me here?" she asked bewildered.

"Do you not have eyes?" asked Chrysie.

"What?" Diamond replied.

Chrysie just shook her head, and pointed to the tree's massive trunk. Diamond followed Chrysie's gaze until her gaze fell upon the trunk. There, carved into the bark of the tree was a heart, with Diamond + Pippin engraved into it.

"When did you find this?" asked Diamond, her mouth open and her expression amazed.

"When you first showed us this tree," said Estella. "That is what we found here, not a flower."

Diamond laughed at the memory, and sat back against the tree, taking it all in. All this time she had waited for a sign such as this, but it was too late. Diamond then wondered for the first time about the accuracy of the agreement Horro showed her.

"I must find my father," she said to Estella and Chrysie.

"Why?" asked Chrysie.

"I must know if the agreement was real or not," she responded, though she was deep in thought.

"You see, Diamond," said Estella. "He does love you."


	13. XIII: Letters of Truth

Chapter 13: Letters of Truth 

Diamond was walking down the road towards her house when she saw Merry approaching from the distance. She quickened her pace, and when they finally reached each other Merry walked past her without a second glance. Diamond turned and ran after him calling his name.

"Please, Merry listen to me! I am sorry for the way I acted and I did not mean for all of this to happen," she cried.

Merry stopped for a moment, before reluctantly turning around. "Diamond, you hurt my best friend and cousin deeply, more than you could ever know. I forgive you for being angry at forcing you remain home, for I expected that reaction from you, but you cannot so easily resolve what happened to Pippin. Are you sure that he has done what Horro claims?"

"Merry, I do not know what to believe. I am torn between believing my heart and believing my own knowledge and eyes. I have seen the agreement, I have it here with me, but my heart tells me that Pippin would never do such a thing," she said, exasperatedly.

"May I see the agreement?" asked Merry.

Diamond nodded and took the folded piece of parchment from her skirt pocket. She handed it to Merry who read it briefly. He examined the signatures, and in the end even Merry had to admit that it was Pippin's own signature.

"I understand now why you condemned Pippin at first glance, and even I am not sure what is truth, but I shall stand by my friend. If you wish for my advice I would tell you to trust your heart, because your heart understands what your mind cannot yet grasp."

"There is but one way to know for sure," said Diamond sadly.

"What shall you do?"

"I must find my father. I shall leave tomorrow, and bring Chrysie and Estella with me. He will tell me the truth, I hope. Merry, I.I want to believe Pippin, I truly do," she said reservedly.

"It is hard to believe that one you called your friend would betray you," said Merry.

"I thought of Pippin as more than just a friend, Merry," she said softly with a considerable amount of effort, blushing slightly on her cheeks.

"You did?" asked Merry.

"You mustn't tell anyone, please Merry!" she begged, laughing a little.

"I will not tell. After you see your father, come to Crickhollow. It shall take you five days at least, and by then Frodo will have already moved. I will wait for your return, and I hope you bring good news with you to Crickhollow," he replied.

"I shall see you upon my return then," she said as she turned to leave, "Farwell."

"Oh, Diamond wait!" he called after her. "I was on my way to Fredegar's house, but I seem to have lost my courage. Since you intend on bringing Estella and Chrysie with you to Overhill, I wonder if you would take this letter to Estella for me?" he asked rather quickly, handing Diamond a folded letter.

"Of course, Merry," she replied, grinning at him from behind her auburn locks. "May I read it?"

"Nay! Not until she has read it first," he cried out.

Diamond laughed, and agreed saying, "It seems we have fallen in love with each other's best friends."

Merry gave her a mischievous grin, and bid her good day. Diamond tucked the letter away into her pocket behind the agreement and set off for home her spirits considerably lightened. She would soon know the truth, and she hoped that her heart was correct.

The next day Pippin, Merry, and Fredegar Bolger set out with a cart full of empty crates and boxes with which they intended to pack up Bag End and bring it back to Crickhollow.

Pippin sat in silence for most of the ride, looking off into the distance. Despite his broken heart, Pippin still wore the scarf that he had won from her as a token so many months ago. Throughout their first day of the two- day journey to Hobbiton very little was spoken.

Meanwhile, a short distance down the road, Estella, Diamond, and Chrysie were in a cart of their own making their way to Overhill. When Diamond had asked them to come they quickly agreed, and by late morning they had left.

As they rode along, Diamond remembered that she had promised Merry that she would give Estella the letter. She reached into her pocket and took the letter out again, still folded and unread as promised.

"Oh Estella," Diamond teased in a childish voice. "I forgot to give this to you this morning."

"What is it?" Estella asked.

"Read and you will understand," said Diamond laughing.

Estella opened the letter and began to read it.

_Estella, I realize now that I must confess to you my true feelings. I shall leave soon on the journey, and there will be no other time to tell you, ere I do not return. I shall miss you every day that I am gone, and if by chance I do not return please know that I always loved you. I know it is not the same in writing, but I shall ask you in person when I see you next. Estella Bolger, I would be most honored if you would take me as your husband. Please know that will love you despite your answer, and that you mean more to me than anything in this world. I will always love you._

_Merry_

Attached to the letter was a ring with a beautiful green gem that matched Estella's eyes.

"I don't believe it!" she screamed. "I don't believe it!"

"What does the letter say?" asked Diamond excitedly, as gave the reigns to Chrysie so that she could read the letter. Diamond took it from Estella and read it, her chin dropping as she read the proposal. Diamond took the ring from the letter and looked at it closely. It was gold with an oval shaped gem on the top. From the look of it, the ring appeared to be expensive.

"Congratulations!" said Diamond happily. Estella was on the verge of crying as Chrysie took the note to read.

"Did you have any idea that he wished to court you?" asked Chrysie.

"Nay, but I am happy that he did," Estella said, still attempting to accept what she had read.

Diamond handed the ring to Estella, who happily put it onto her right hand's ring finger. "Estella dear, it goes on the other hand," said Chrysie.

"I want Merry to put it on my left hand. It will mean more," Estella responded, smiling.

The three stopped for the night under the cover of a small thicket of trees. It would take them three days to reach Overhill, where Diamond's father worked. Diamond lit a candle and walked away from their makeshift camp to sit alone and write. She knew exactly what she intended to add, but Diamond could not find the inspiration to write when she was so depressed.

She finally decided to write a letter, as Merry had, on the last page of her book. Assuming that it would never be read she poured out her innermost feelings onto the page.

_My Dear Pippin, _

_I hope that you may find it in your heart to forgive me one day. I know that if you truly love me then you will. Merry has just proposed to Estella in a letter. She was so unspeakably happy that it couldn't be expressed in words. I wish that one day I should be able to wear a wedding ring as well. I do not deserve it, however, if I could not even trust you when the occasion called for it. Ah alas, I cannot stop thinking of your unquenchable spirit, and your vibrantly green eyes. I shall miss you terribly while you are gone, though I do not plan to be left behind. If I am not allowed to come with you then I shall follow alone. Merry told me to follow my heart because it understands what my head cannot yet grasp. I have followed my heart for most of my life; always writing about the idea that true love is usually found in the most unlooked for of places. This is the ultimate test. If true love really does endures all, and evil cannot defeat it, than we shall one day be wed. If true love should fail me, then my heart shall never know happiness again._

_Diamond_


	14. XIV: Love Doesn't Fail

Chapter 14: Love Doesn't Fail 

Late the next day, the weary travelers bound for Bag End finally arrived. They were pleased to see that their good friend Folco Boffin was already there to help them move. They all unloaded the cart and brought the empty boxes and crates inside so that they could fill them. It would take most of the next day to finish the packing, and once it was finished Frodo would officially leave his beloved Bag End for Crickhollow.

The group talked merrily, especially the four younger Hobbits, and soon Pippin's spirits were high and his sadness forgotten. Everything was going fine, until Folco Boffin brought up an unfortunately painful subject.

"Have you heard of my brother's engagement to Diamond of Long Cleeve?" he asked cheerfully. "I, for one, can't believe that he managed to court her, especially after that night in the Ivy Bush."

Merry looked instinctively at Pippin, who was trying his hardest not to break down in tears again. Frodo looked up suddenly, realizing what Folco had just said.

"I had not heard," Frodo began cautiously. "When did this occur?"

"Just two nights ago on the edge of Farmer Maggot's fields. My brother did not tell me the details, only that Diamond was horribly upset when he found her and that he comforted her and asked her hand, which she happily accepted," said Folco, not noticing the uneasy silence that had settled over the room.

"That is not what happened!" said Pippin suddenly, unable to contain his anger any longer.

"And how would you know, it is not like you were there," said Folco, laughing.

"What if I was there? Your brother did not comfort her in the least, Folco! He brought her more terrible news, which was completely deceptive and false, and the tricked her into courting him," Pippin replied, taking leave to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" asked Folco.

"He spoke the truth, Folco," said Merry. "Your brother took a copy of the agreement that Pippin and Frodo made securing Diamond's freedom and altered it so that it looked like they bought her instead. He showed the false agreement to Diamond, who was already distraught about -- other matters -- and she was driven into a reckless rage. Pippin had gone to try and comfort her, but when he found her she condemned him for buying her and told him that she never wished to speak to him again. Soon after she accepted the proposal from your brother, but I do not doubt that it was out of rage, and not love at all."

"Why did Diamond believe Horro over Pippin?" asked Frodo.

"Because the agreement that Horro showed her was signed in what appears to be Pippin's and your own hands. Even I had to admit that the signatures were completely accurate," replied Merry.

"That makes sense," said Folco, anger creeping into his voice. "My brother is an expert at Penmanship. Forging a signature would be something he could accomplish quite easily. I cannot believe that he would sink so low!"

"Does Diamond know that the agreement was false?" asked Frodo, fearing the answer was no.

"Nay, but she has gone to find out. Diamond, Estella, and Chrysie Burrows should have left yesterday for Overhill to find Diamond's father and discover the truth," replied Merry.

"Does Pippin know that she has gone to find her father?" asked Folco.

"Nay, she told me not to tell him, lest she discovered that they agreement was accurate."

"I can tell you now that it is inaccurate!" cried Frodo. "I signed an agreement with Aradin saying that Diamond was free to choose whom she will, not that she was bound to us."

"Diamond said that she would meet us at Crickhollow since we would all be there to help you unpack for sometime. If, for some reason, her father does not tell her the truth you may tell her then Frodo," said Merry.

"Yes, indeed I shall!" said Frodo. "I shall also give Horro Boffin a piece of my mind and turn him over to the authorities for forgery when I see him again!"

On September 20th two covered carts went off laden to Buckland, conveying the furniture and goods that Frodo had not sold to his new home, by way of the Brandywine Bridge. The next day Frodo became really anxious and kept a constant lookout for Gandalf. In the evening Frodo gave his farewell feast: it was quite small, just a dinner for himself and his four helpers; but he was troubled and felt in no mood for it. The thought that he would so soon have to part with his young friends weighed on his heart. He wondered how he would break it to him. After dinner they went outside for a sniff of air, and a glimpse at the stars, and then they went to bed. Frodo's party was over, and Gandalf had not come. (Tolkien 66-67)

The next morning they were busy packing another cart with the remainder of the luggage. Merry took charge of this, and drove off with Fatty. "Someone must get there and warm the house before you arrive," said Merry. "Well, see you later - the day after tomorrow if you don't go to sleep on the way!" (Tolkien 67)

Folco went home after lunch, but Pippin remained. Frodo was restless and anxious, listening in vain for a sound of Gandalf. He decided to wait until nightfall to leave. (Tolkien 67)

_(A/N: Sorry about the book cannon, I had to use it because there was no way to easily sum up this part, and it was essential to the timeline of the story. That's why I have the citations stating that its Tolkien's writing, not mine.)_

On the day that Frodo and Pippin waited for Gandalf before leaving, Diamond, Estella, and Chrysie reached Overhill at last. They made it there by midday since they had stopped to eat one last time on the road. Diamond knew that her father owned a shop just on the edges of the town, and he would be there until his nightly visit to the pub.

They left their cart by the road just before the entrance to Overhill. When they had fed the ponies and tied them to a nearby tree, the three took to their feet and walked the rest of the way into town. It was a beautiful fall day, and they sun shone brightly down on the small town.

They found Diamond's father's shop rather quickly, and went inside. There was Hobbit at the counter handling all of the sales. "May I help you?" he asked as they walked in.

"Yes, we are looking for Aradin of Long Cleeve. He owns this shop, does he not?" asked Diamond impatiently. She had come this far and was anxious to know the truth at last.

"He is in the back, miss, working. He will not like to be disturbed. Maybe if you came back another time when he was free?" suggested the Hobbit.

"No!" cried Diamond. "I must speak with him at once. It is urgent, and it cannot wait! I am his daughter, does that count for nothing?"

"Forgive me, I did not know that you were family. I will tell him at once, miss. Wait here."

The Hobbit disappeared into the back of the shop and came back shortly after with Aradin following after him. "Diamond!" cried Aradin, upon seeing her. "What an unexpected surprise. What brings you to Overhill?"

"Father, I need to know the truth," said Diamond. "Did you make an agreement with Frodo and Pippin?"

"I - well -- you were not to know. Please do not be upset, for they meant well. You must learn to accept things sometimes, my daughter," said Aradin. "How did you find out?"

Diamond's heart dropped. Her anger returned in strong amounts, and she found herself unable to control her emotions. "I found out when Horro Boffin showed me a copy of the agreement! I cannot believe that it is true, despite all that I had hoped! It seems that true love doesn't exist, at least not for me." Diamond stopped and took a second to regain herself. Then she asked, "Did they say why they bought me father?"

"Diamond, is it not obvious? They bought your freedom to choose a husband because they cared for you, and knew that you were unhappy. It was a valiant thing that they did. Both paid a good amount of money to override the amount that Shirno Boffin and his son were paying for your hand. Instead of being unhappy you should thank them for helping you," he said.

"They bought my freedom?" asked Diamond, very confused. "Nay, father, they bought my hand in marriage. Your memory must be beginning to fail you."

"I can show you the agreement myself Diamond. They bought your freedom," her father replied, turning to go and fetch the papers.

"There is no need, I have a copy here," said Diamond. She took it out of her pocket and handed it to her father. He read it, and a confused look rose to his face as well. "This is not the agreement that I signed, Diamond," said her father. "This is not the agreement that was made."

"What?" cried Diamond.

"It must be," cried Estella, speaking for the first time. "The signatures are all there, look."

"I shall get you the original copy of the agreement. Shirno made a copy for himself, and that I assume is what you have here, but that is not the agreement that was made," said Aradin, retreating to the back room to fetch the original copy.

When he returned, he handed the rolled piece of parchment to Diamond.

On this day, the 18th day of Afteryule, I do hereby agree to the release of Diamond of Long Cleeve from her former agreement. In compensation for the release I shall receive twice the price I had originally been offered. No other offer can be made for her marriage, hence breaking this agreement and forfeiting the wealth. Diamond shall be free to be courted by whomever she will without direct consent.

If this contract is breached, the amount received shall be paid back in full.

Diamond gasped aloud when she finished reading the true agreement. "They bought my freedom?" she asked aloud, astonished. "Not my hand in marriage."

"Yes, dear. That is what I have been trying to tell you," replied Aradin.

"I have made a terrible mistake!" cried Diamond to her friends. "We must get back to Crickhollow and right this wrong."

"What about Horro?" asked Chrysie. "What are you going to tell him?"

"I shall deal with Mr. Boffin when I get the chance, but first I must try and make Pippin forgive me for what I have done. I should have known. I should have trusted him!" Diamond cried, growing rather worried.

"He will understand Diamond," said Estella. "I know he will, and when we tell them all the good news we shall have two weddings plan!"

"Oh Estella, do you really think so?" Diamond asked, realizing for the first time that it was truly possible, and not just a hopeless dream.

"I know so, Diamond. You are in love, and love doesn't fail."

A/N: Thank you so much to all of my wonderful reviewers. I may not have chapter fifteen up quite as quickly as the others, as I have run into a few timeline difficulties, but I should have it completed hopefully by the end of this week.


	15. XV: Revenge Delays

Chapter 15: Revenge Delays 

Frodo, Sam, and Pippin walked alone under the trees in the gathering dark. They had left one day ago, and had already mustered quite a scare. They dared not move one leaf nor disturb one stick from its resting place, for the Black Riders that had overtaken them just that morning could be anywhere nearby.

"It is hopeless," whispered Sam suddenly. "We will never get very far at such a slow and careful pace in this dark. We should best make camp for the night and hope we have better fortune when morning comes."

"Yes, Sam I do agree. Let us stop and rest, for it will do my feet some good," said Frodo.

They stopped on the wayward side of a grassy knoll and lay down their traveling packs. Sam fell asleep quickly, but Frodo and Pippin sat awake for a time. Frodo took this as the perfect opportunity to ask his young cousin what he planned to do.

"I know you do not wish to discuss it, but what happened? I have heard Merry tell the tale, but he was discreet and did not explain all," said Frodo.

"She believed Horro over me, what else is there to tell," replied Pippin lifelessly.

"Do not lose hope just yet. I am not supposed to tell, but you have a right to know. Diamond left with Estella and Chrysie to visit Overhill, to find her father and learn the truth. She does not love Horro, Pippin, she loves you."

"She did?" said Pippin, his bright green eyes glittering cheerfully for the first time in days.

"Yes, but do not tell Merry you know. Diamond and the others are going to meet us at Crickhollow shortly after we arrive," said Frodo.

"I thank you for telling me," said Pippin, a bit louder than he intended.

"Quiet!" hissed Frodo. "We do not know where those horrid Black Riders may be lurking. Come let us get some sleep and speak more of this matter in the morning when the forest is not so unnerving."

Diamond, Estella, and Chrysie were taking there time getting back to Crickhollow. They decided to go through Hobbiton and buy things to celebrate Estella and Merry's engagement, and perhaps one more. They intended on throwing them a party when they got back.

As Diamond and Estella were picking out some wonderful gifts for their beloveds, Diamond caught sight of the very person she wanted to see.

"Estella let me borrow your engagement ring," Diamond whispered, nodding her head in Horro's direction.

"Sure," said Estella, laughingly slipping the ring off her finger and handing it to Diamond.

"Horro, come over here!" called Diamond sharply, waving her left hand in the air so that she was sure he saw the ring sparkle in the sun. Horro walked over, a bit taken a back because as she intended he did in fact notice the ring.

"What's this?" he asked coldly, grabbing her hand.

"This is what you will never have!" she spat at him. "You lied to me and to everyone! I do not know how you managed to change the agreement, but I have seen my father and discovered the truth. I never want to see you again, Horro Boffin! You almost cost me one of the greatest friendships I have ever had, and I will never forgive you for that! I will always remember what you have done to me, and if you shall ever be in need I will turn the other way and pretend that I do not know you!"

"You are a silly lass who will never get a husband!" he yelled back at her, taking no note to the fact that they were drawing quite a crowd of nosy onlookers.

"I do believe that I beg to differ," said Diamond proudly showing him the gleaming ring. "I will marry someone who does not trick me into marriage and who truly loves me. You will be lonely forever."

She turned and left him standing alone in the midst of the crowds. Estella was trying her hardest not to laugh as Diamond slipped the ring back into her hand. They were almost out of sight when Horro caught up with them once more and asked, "At least tell me the name of the one you will marry," he said coldly. Diamond quickly hid her now empty ring hand behind her and thought frantically about what to tell him.

"Pippin Took," she said, hoping that the lie would not come back to haunt her since it was not true - yet.

Merry went out for a walk, his heart racing on whether or not he would get the answer that he desired. He had hoped desperately that Estella felt the same way. When Merry arrived back at Crickhollow the sun had long since set in the West, and he began to grow worried, for his friends were still yet to arrive. He set out on his pony to try and find them, for something in his heart warned him of a foreboding danger.

As he rode down the path he heard hoofs approaching in the distance. He hastened his pace, and soon came face to face with a quite distraught Farmer Maggot. With Farmer Maggot were Frodo, Sam, and Pippin.

"What troubles you?" asked Merry.

"It is a long tale. Too long to tell now, so come let us make haste for we must not linger," replied Frodo.

They bade farewell to Farmer Maggot, and made their way to the ferry. Just after they had reached the eastern banks they looked back, and saw the shadow of a black figure fading into the darkness.

"Can horses cross the river?" asked Frodo.

"They can go twenty miles north to the Brandywine Bridge," replied Merry. "What does this have to do with horses?"

"I shall explain all later, but first let us arrive safely at Crickhollow," said Frodo.

Meanwhile, the three weary travelers decided to stay a night in the inn since they had spent the entire day getting supplies and an entirely new wardrobe for there party. Diamond was especially pleased with her little prank on Horro Boffin. "It served him right," she thought to herself as she sat down to add a new chapter to her book. "We will be at Crickhollow by midday tomorrow because we have the ponies and the cart, and I want to finish this chapter before tomorrow so Pippin can read it. This shall be my present to him, the finished book."

When Frodo, Sam, and Pippin arrived finally at Crickhollow they were quite tired, not to mention hungry, as Hobbits usually are. Merry had gone on ahead of them to tell Fatty that they would soon arrive. They approached the door, and knocked loudly. It swung back and behind it stood Fatty Bolger. Merry then appeared from a nearby passage, and showed them to a room with three baths and a copper full of boiling water. After bathing, in which Pippin had made quite a mess, they ate a delicious dinner of mushrooms, and then sat down to have a talk about the events of the past days.

After Pippin told the account of their journey from Crickhollow, the group began to grow restless. When Merry and Pippin told Frodo that they wished to accompany him, Frodo was caught quite by surprise. The conspiracy was revealed at last. After tales had been told, Frodo was convinced to take the advice of an elf named Gildor that he had met on his way to Crickhollow, and allow his friends to come. Fatty, however, chose to stay in the Shire, and make it seem as if Frodo was still living in the Shire.

"Is Diamond coming as well?" asked Frodo, remembering the news of the engagement.

"Nay, we would not allow her, for it will be too perilous," answered Merry.

"And she is alright with that?" replied Frodo, for he knew that Diamond would not give up that easily.

"Nay! If you remember when I told you that she was upset when she ran into Horro Boffin, this is why. We forbid her, Estella, and Chrysie from coming. They did not take the news well, Diamond especially. She is alright with it now, I suppose, for I spoke with her briefly several days ago, but I do not underestimate the fact that she will try and convince us otherwise when she arrives here," replied Merry.

"I have made up my mind," said Frodo suddenly. "We will leave in the morning before the break of dawn and take the paths through the Old Forest. I hope we can reach Rivendell in a fortnight at least and then be home safe in our beds by Yule."

Diamond, Estella, and Chrysie walked up to the doors of Crickhollow quite excited. Diamond's heart was racing, as was Estella's for they knew what was coming. They were both wearing stunning new dresses, and as they knocked on the door all held their breath.

To their surprise Fredegar opened the door looking rather tired. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a monotone-like voice.

"We are here to see Merry and Pippin of course! Now where are your manners dear brother, let us in, and wake them if they are not already up. Those sluggards, I would not put it past them to be sleeping through second breakfast," said Estella rather nervously and quickly.

"I would get them if I could, but that is not possible," said Fatty looking rather unnerved.

"What is wrong?" asked Diamond, suddenly growing very worried.

"They have left for Rivendell this morning before dawn, through the Old Forest."


	16. XVI: Departure

Chapter 16: Departure 

"Through the Old Forest, why that road? Why didn't they wait for us? One more day wouldn't have been too much a delay would it?" said Diamond frantically, now sitting inside Crickhollow with Fatty.

"They were pursued by Black Riders on the way here. They had no other choice but to leave. That, and the fact that you would have most likely not agreed to stay behind if you arrived," replied Fatty.

Estella was sitting with a dazed look on her face, looking at her ring. "Now I will never get to wear this ring on the right hand," she muttered to herself. "And if they don't make it, he will never know I would have married him in an instant."

"Yes he will," said Diamond suddenly, surprising everyone in the room. "Do what I did. Write him a letter, explaining how you accepted the proposal, and then even if they don't return your thoughts and intentions will be written down."

"It's not the same," said Estella sadly.

"Just do it!" said Diamond sharply. She looked rather worried, and did quite confused.

"Alright, calm yourself I will write it. Get me some parchment," said Estella, a bit taken back. Chrysie walked into the other room and came back with several rolls of parchment.

"Here," she said, handing it to Estella with a quill pen.

Estella moved away from the others and wrote her letter, occasionally stopping to think. Diamond was pacing the floor, thinking and muttering to herself. When Estella finished the letter she folded it up saying, "I will keep this under my pillow until their return."

The three left Fatty to himself, and set out for Estella's house. Diamond, however, departed saying she needed to do something at home. She ran along the path running over her plan in her mind. "I will find them," she said. "And I will give Merry Estella's letter.and find Pippin." She added as an afterthought.

She walked through her door, looking over her house so that she would remember it. She went to her room and packed spare clothes and other things that she would need on her journey through the Old Forest. Then she went to her sisters, telling them that she was going on a trip with Merry and Pippin to the West Farthing. By the time she was finished with her packing night had fallen and she crept silently to Estella's house. She came silently in through the back door and stole into Estella's room. Lifting up the pillow ever so gently Diamond took Estella's letter and replaced it with one she had written explaining where she had gone.

"Goodbye my friend," she whispered silently, as she ran back to her own house. She dared not risk the Old Forest alone in the dark, and decided to wait for morning.

When dawn broke Diamond went out to the stables and packed up her favorite pony, Perry. And so she departed that morn to face the perils of the Old Forest alone.

When Pippin awoke the next morning he was quite unnerved. That day they were to leave Tom Bombadil's and travel through the Barrow-downs. Of all the places they had been so far, the Barrow-downs was the one place that Pippin feared most of all. On top of everything he missed Diamond terribly. Just then Merry entered the room.

"It is about time to go, Pippin," he said.

"I am coming," Pippin responded lifelessly. Merry eyed him suspiciously.

"You are thinking about her again, are you not?"

"Alas yes. I fear I cannot simply forget. With each step I take farther from the Shire the pain grows stronger. I wish she were not going to marry Horro, but I fear it is too late. I cannot help but feel that it was my fault she accepted his proposal."

"It is alright Pippin. All hope is not yet lost. We are traveling only to Rivendell, and should be back in a two fortnights at most. There will be time to win her back." Merry looked compassionately at Pippin, for he hated to see his friend suffer so.

"There must be something I can do," thought Merry to himself. Just then Frodo beckoned for them to come out, and so he put the thought out of his head for the time. Merry and Pippin got up and joined the others outside the house. The road through the Barrow-downs was both long and perilous. Fear was displayed on all of their faces as they prepared to leave the house of Tom Bombadil.

Diamond had been lost for some time now. The paths had simply disappeared before her, and the trees constantly barred her way. She was not fully confident in which paths to take, for Merry was the only one of them who had ever entered the Old Forest more than once.

The day wore on and still Diamond saw no signs of a path. She could not return to the Shire, for she did not know how to go back. Her only choice was to continue and attempt to find some type of path.

"Perhaps I was foolish to follow alone," said Diamond sadly, turning the pony in all directions. As she looked up to see the position of the sun, she saw a most alarming sight. Smoke was floating above the tops of the trees. With new hope Diamond turned and began to follow the trail of smoke.

After a short time Diamond came to a clearing, and in the clearing was a small house. There was smoke rising from the chimney, and light shone out the windows. The house did not look unfriendly at all, so she slowly approached. Dismounting from her pony Diamond walked up to the door and knocked sharply. When the door opened, there stood a beautiful elf-maiden. She wore a green gown, with a beautiful golden belt shaped as if it were a chain of flag-lilies. A crown of beautifully woven lilies sat upon her head.

"Another Halfling," said the maiden. "What business have you in these parts young one?"

"I am searching for friends of mine, whom I believe may have passed here. By chance have you seen them?" Diamond replied eagerly.

"Four Hobbits departed from here just this morning. Bound for Bree I believe. Are the ones you speak of Shire-folk as yourself?"

"Yes, my friends are from the Shire. It lightens my heart to hear that my search is fruitful at last."

"I wish them well, for their quest is mighty and noble."

"How would you know of their quest?" Diamond asked, quite surprised.

"The elf Gildor has come and brought us the news of Frodo's flight. We were expecting him long before he arrived. When the company finally arrived, they informed us of the things we had not yet heard."

"How odd it is to find one who also knows of the quest to Rivendell, and in the middle of the Old Forest nonetheless," said Diamond.

"Tom Bombadil and I know of the quest. Have you not met Tom yet in your wanderings in the forest?"

Diamond shook her head. "I have not seen anyone, or any path for that matter. I only came across your house when I caught sight of the smoke from your chimney."

The elf-maiden then said, "That is quite a surprise to be sure. You are truly strong, young one, for not even your friends would have made it through the forest if it were not for Tom."

"I thank you. I am Diamond of Long Cleeve. Who are you?"

"I am Goldberry, River-daughter. Come, you shall stay here the night, for you seem weary. I shall prepare a nice supper, and that should replenish your strength."

"I do not know if I should stay. If my friends depart from Bree before I reach it, then I fear I shall have no way of following them."

"They intend to remain in Bree for some time, I believe. One night would not hinder you; in fact you would be well rested, and could cover much more distance tomorrow. If you would like I can have Tom to show you to the North-gate of the Barrow-downs in the morn, for you should not like to travel the Barrow-downs alone. The Barrow-wights dwell there, and they are not to be trifled with. Your friends fell victim to a Barrow-wight themselves." Diamond gasped audibly. "Do not fear for them child, for they are safe. Frodo was awake enough to call for help, and Tom, hearing the calls, drove away the wight. The company should reach Bree by tomorrow, and I hope that they will be safe from the Black Riders there."

Diamond said, "You have been so kind to me, yet you did not know, nor expect me. Why is this so?"

"I did indeed know that one other might come, though I did not know for sure."

"How is this possible? By some elf-magic?" Diamond questioned.

"Nay, no elf-magic is at work here," replied Goldberry lightly.

"Then what?" Diamond asked, quite vexed, and confused.

"Do not let it trouble you. If you are meant to know, than all shall be revealed to you in time."

Before Diamond could question this statement, Goldberry's voice was lifted in song. Shortly thereafter a man walked up the path. He was clad in a bright blue jacket, and yellow boots. He seemed quite cheerful, for he sang as he approached. Diamond assumed that this was Tom Bombadil, of whom Goldberry had spoken. He approached, skipping merrily along, voice raised in song. He sang a funny sort of song, that had almost a childish air to it.

"More Shire-folk!" exclaimed Tom suddenly. "What is happening lately? All the Hobbits are leaving home!"

"She is to be our guest tonight, and tomorrow you shall lead her through the Barrow-downs. Now is not the time for questioning, for we shall have a talk at dinner. Come now and eat," said Goldberry promptly.

Diamond went and washed up before dinner. She was quite surprised to find that her friends had stayed in this very house just the night before. "I certainly would rather sleep here than amongst the trees," thought Diamond.

After washing, Diamond came into the kitchen and sat at the table. Goldberry had prepared a nice dinner, and Diamond had soon eaten her fill, which was a good amount as far as Hobbit standards are concerned. After they had finished eating, they began to discuss the matters at hand.

"Why do you seek Frodo and his friends?" Tom asked Diamond.

"It is a long tale, and I fear it must be told in entirety. Do you still wish to hear?"

"Yes indeed, I should like to hear a good tale. Your friends told many a tale in the two days they dwelt here," Tom replied. Diamond explained all that she knew. She told of how her sisters and her moved to Buckland, and of how she met Merry and Pippin. She told them of Horro and her father's agreement, and of how the conspiracy was formed. After this she painfully told them of how she had been fooled, and that the true reason she followed was so that she could find them so they may know the truth. Then Diamond fell silent, thinking of her whole tale and how it was quite painfully filled with too much heartbreak. She longed for adventure and hoped that she would find more of it on her journey.

"That was some tale!" cried Bombadil. "It has become quite late, and we must depart early if we are to catch up to your friends. Let us take rest now."

Goldberry departed in a very thoughtful mood. Merry had warned her of another Hobbit who may follow, but she had not expected the other to actually show up. Times were certainly changing.

Diamond went into her room, and lay down on the bed. She fell asleep quite easily, for she felt safe, for now.


	17. XVII: An Unlikely Turn of Events

Chapter 17: An Unlikely Turn of Events 

Diamond awoke the next morning to find that breakfast had already been prepared. She changed her clothes, and pulled back her unruly auburn locks. Goldberry was rushing here and there, making sure everything was ready for Diamond's departure. Tom, it seems, had gone out to gather some lilies, and would be back shortly.

Diamond and Goldberry sat down to eat breakfast. All the while, Goldberry seemed to be holding back on some reserved thought that desperately wanted to be expressed. Eventually she could contain herself no longer.

"The young one seemed quite depressed when he left here," she said, hoping to spark the conversation.

"You mean Pippin?" asked Diamond.

"He is the youngest, is he not?"

"He is." Diamond said, not sure what the purpose of the conversation was meant to be. "Do you think it had to do with me?"

"Most certainly. It is a shame he does not know that you are not going to marry the other after all," Goldberry replied craftily. Just then Tom came in the door, singing, as usual.

"Are you prepared to leave, Diamond?" he asked.

"Yes everything is packed," she replied.

"Very good. I shall have a bit to eat, and we shall set out. If we are not delayed in the Barrow-downs, you should reach Bree by midday tomorrow. Hopefully your friends will not have left by then, however they are being pursued by the Black Riders. We must always assume the worst, while hoping for the best," said Tom, his mood growing suddenly serious.

After Tom had eaten, they prepared to leave. Before they set out Goldberry came up to Diamond for a last goodbye.

"Farewell, Diamond of Long Cleeve. I fear I have no gift that might aid you in your search, but I hope this shall make due instead," said Goldberry, handing Diamond a crown of lilies like her own that had been woven together. "They shall not come apart, for that is how I have crafted them, and that is how they shall remain. May you find what you truly seek."

"I thank you for your kind words, and gift, fair River-daughter. I shall not forget you. Perhaps someday, when the wars are ended and all is in peace again I shall return," said Diamond.

"I look forward to that day," replied Goldberry with a wave. Then Diamond and Tom Bombadil departed for the North-gate of the Barrow-downs, and Bree.

Meanwhile, on the road to Bree, the four Hobbits turned sharply around. A noise had come from behind them. Nothing of importance, most likely, but the journey through the Old Forest had made them all a little skittish.

With every rustling leaf, every snapping twig, they grew ever more afraid. It was late afternoon, and the sun had already begun to dip below the trees. They were growing anxious to arrive at the safety of Bree, and perhaps even meet up with Gandalf.

By dark they had come upon the gates, and knocked sharply. After a brief, but to the point, questioning by the gatekeeper, they were let through. They soon found the inn of the Prancing Pony where they got a room under the name of Underhill, and were served supper. They were disappointed to discover that Gandalf had not been in Bree recently. After supper Frodo, Pippin, and Sam went to join the gathering, and Merry went for a walk.

They met many strange folk, some Hobbits, some Bree-men, and even a dwarf, but there were two men at the gathering who did not seem kindly. One was known as Bill Ferny, and with him was another known only as the Southerner. Ferny and the Southerner sat together and listened to the conversations at hand.

After a short time, Pippin and Sam were talking gaily with the others, sharing many a tale and laugh. They began to get a little too comfortable, for soon all cautions had left them. Pippin was happily telling the story of Bilbo's birthday, and was nearing the part about the disappearance. Frodo, meanwhile, was talking with a ranger named Strider.

Just then Frodo realized what Pippin was saying, and he jumped on the table to distract the crowd. Contrary to what the crowd believed, Frodo had all his wits about him, but he began to break into a song in order to distract Pippin's audience. Soon all notions of Pippin's former tale were forgotten, and Frodo was singing merrily, but disaster soon followed when he fell off the table, and disappeared.

All gathering soon moved away from Sam and Pippin in fear, save three. The Bree-lander known as Bill Ferny, the southerner, and Harry the gatekeeper stole quietly away, and out the door.

Harry returned to his post at the gates, as Bill and the southerner made for Ferny's home. They talked quietly as they went, fearing someone might overhear their conversation.

"He must be the one," whispered Bill. "Did you see how he just disappeared like that? Master shall be pleased." He grinned happily, imagining the rewards he may receive.

Just then, a shadow moved in the darkness, and a hiss of a voice said, "What news of the Baggins?"

Ferny and the Southerner slipped into the shadows as well. "He is here, in the inn," started Ferny. "There are two who accompany him, but they are not strong. You must make haste, for he knows the danger he has wrought on himself, and shall not linger long."

With another menacing hiss, the shadow departed back into darkness. Ferny and the Southerner smiled at each other. The Nazgul would find the ring bearer that night, and they were sure to profit from it. With that they continued to Ferny's home where they would hold up for the night.

Pippin lay awake in the large bed. Beside him lay Merry, who was soundly sleeping. Strider, whom had taken them under his protection, sat in his chair by the fire. He could not sleep, for memories and fears flooded his mind all at once. He wondered how long they would remain in Rivendell, for he greatly desired to return home.

Just then, a terrible blood-curdling cry came from somewhere within the inn. Pippin sat up quickly, and upon doing so found that Merry, Frodo, and Sam were already awake. A look of pure fear was upon all their faces.

Strider stood guard by the window, his sword at the ready. He told the Hobbits that they must depart early the next morning, for they knew Gandalf would not come, and the wraiths were close on their trail, too close. It was only a matter of time before they were found. With that Pippin drifted into an uneasy sleep, for he was quite tired indeed. When they awoke the next morning, foul news came to them. It seems all their ponies had been let loose. Bill Ferny was selling the only pony in the town, and at for a most unfair price.

Butterbur, the innkeeper, agreed to pay the price for the pony since he was a good man. Despite their need for stealth, the Company did not depart until almost midday. When they left, they took the main road, for they did not want to arouse more suspicion from the Bree-landers. Bill Ferny watched them depart, and as soon as they were gone he raced inside him home. "They live!" he cried to the Southerner. "How is that possible?"

"This Strider must have protected them," replied the Southerner. "He will pay dearly."

"Unfortunately so will we," Bill said fearfully.

Ferny and the Southerner stayed indoors for close to an hour, plotting how to deal with the ring bearer's escape. They decided to go down to the pub, and listen to what the town had to say on the matter of the attacks.

As they walked along, they found the town in disarray. Upon entering the pub, they found a good deal of the town there as well. Butterbur looked at them in disgust when they walked by, but he said nothing. Ferny and the Southerner sat down with the gathering of Bree folk that were already there.

"No where is safe anymore!" exclaimed one Bree-lander. "It's all because of those Shire folk. They have brought the evil here."

Just then the inn doors swung open once more, and in walked a Hobbit lass with auburn hair, and a hopeful look on her face. The gathering turned to look at her as she spoke with Butterbur.

"Good afternoon, sir. Do you by chance have a group of four Hobbits of the Shire staying in your inn?" she asked.

"You've just missed them lass. They left this morning." Butterbur then leaned in close to her and said, "If I were you, I would not go speaking of them around here. Could get you into some trouble."

"What has happened here? The city is in chaos," asked Diamond curiously.

"There was an attack last night," said Butterbur. "If you wish to know more, I suggest joining the gathering in the pub. More than half the town is here, I would reckon."

"Thank you, sir."

Diamond walked over to the large gathering of folk, and sat down in a chair that was much too large for her. The group looked uneasily at each other, for they wondered what connection this lass may have with the strangers who had caused their city so much trouble.

Ferny pulled the Southerner aside briefly. "This could be our chance to win back Master's favor," he whispered. "We cannot let her get away!"

The Southerner nodded and slipped unnoticed out the door. Ferny went back to the gathering.

Diamond looked around at the folk that sat beside her. There were a great deal of races present, some hobbits like her, some men, and even a few dwarves. They all seemed afraid, afraid of her. "I must find out which direction my friends went, for the longer I delay the harder it shall be to overtake them," she thought.

"Why do you ask about the Shire-folk?" asked one brave Bree-lander.

"I am a friend of theirs . . .I . . ." Diamond trailed off as the people began to move away from her. "Wait," she cried. "I must know the direction he took. Surely one of you must know!"

"I think I can help you, miss," said Ferny, "but let us speak in private."

"Why cannot you tell me now?" Diamond was cautious to trust this stranger, and did not want to put herself in any danger, however she seemed to have no other source of knowledge.

"I can show you where they are hidden, for they have not yet left as everyone believes," he lied, careful to keep his voice low.

"They are here!" cried Diamond.

"Quiet, lass!" snapped Ferny.

"My apologies, can you take me to them?" asked Diamond, following the man out the doors to the inn. She had forgotten her fears, and was quite relieved for a time.

"She believes my ruse," thought Ferny happily to himself. "I shall soon have the rewards that I was promised."

He led Diamond around a corner, where the Southerner sat waiting. As soon as they were in sight the Southerner sprung from the shadows and put a blindfold over Diamond's eyes. Ferny covered her mouth quickly so she could not scream, and give away their scheme. Try as she might, Diamond could not get free. Then something hard collided with the back of her head, and she knew no more.


	18. XVIII: Departure for Isengard

Chapter 18: Departure for Isengard

Diamond's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around the damp room where she lay. There was some old, tattered furniture scattered about, and a few windows by the door, but other than that the room was quite empty. At first Diamond wondered where she was, but then a flood of awful memories returned to her. She had foolishly followed the mysterious man at the inn, and look where it had gotten her.

Diamond looked down and found that her hands and feet had been bound, as well as a gag in her mouth. She tried to loosen the knots on her wrists, but they held strong. She pushed herself against the wall, and into a sitting position. Just then someone entered the room. He looked more than half-goblin, but he spoke in the common tongue.

"Ferny, she is awake," he called into the back room.

"At last, we shall have the chance to gain her knowledge," thought Ferny to himself. "Of course she will not talk willingly, so I shall have to deceive her once again. That should not be too hard."

"Untie her, but make certain she does not run," came the voice of Ferny from the back room.

The half-goblin then cut the bindings on Diamond's wrists and feet, and removed the gag. He moved her into a chair, and then got right up in her face. "If you even attempt to escape, your punishment shall be severe. When you have to face the wrath of our master I shall remember how you cooperated. It is in your best interests to be obedient." He snarled evilly at her, and then backed away as Ferny entered the room.

Diamond was filled with a sudden rage, and disregarding the words of the half-goblin Diamond shouted angrily, "What have you done with my friends? If you have harmed them in any way Gandalf shall roast you when he arrives!"

"Ah, yes. The others were not as fortunate as you. They were left to the mercy of the Nazgul, whom are much less understanding than I," said Ferny, casting an eye at the Southerner, urging him to go along with his ruse.

The Southerner understood, and added, "Yes, but it should comfort you that their ends were quick, and virtually painless. You shall be forced to endure much pain." He laughed evilly, and looked at Ferny, who nodded in approval.

Diamond cried aloud at these words. "The dark lord has won at last, and taken back what was lost! Alas for my friends! The quest has failed, and all shall come to darkness! My friends are.they are." She could not finish her sentence, for she broke into an uncontrollable fit of sobs. Ferny rebound her feet and wrists, but he did not replace the gag. Even he had some sense of compassion, though it was very small. He would allow the Hobbit lass to weep for friends who were truly not lost, and then he would send her to Saruman. His master would be pleased, very pleased.

"Where is she?" asked Horro angrily. "I know there is someone home, and if you do not open the door I shall break it down myself!"

There were footsteps inside the door, and finally it swung open. "Horro, please believe me. I do not know where my sister is. I am not her keeper. She is probably with her friends, or visiting our parents back in Long Cleeve."

"Her friends!" said Horro aloud. "How have I not seen it before? I have been foolish not to suspect this until now." Without another word to Daisy, Diamond's eldest sister, Horro ran down the pathway, and off toward Crickhollow.

After ten minutes of running, Horro came to the gate of the house in Crickhollow. He tore down the path, and knocked loudly on the door. There was no reply. He knocked again. Still nothing. Horro heard no signs of movement inside the house. He ran around the side of the house, and found an open window. Horro climbed through the window, and into the house. It was a mess.

The door was cracked on the inside, and the furniture was strewn everywhere. There was no sign of life, and Horro began to grow worried. He thought back to the early morning hours of the day. The horns had sounded, but he had paid no heed to the warnings. The warning must not have been a drill after all. He began to grow worried for Diamond's safety. If Merry and Pippin had escaped the attacks, then hopefully Diamond was safely with them.

"But there is another riddle here," said Horro to himself, "Merry and Pippin did not want her to go, and I do not think they would have changed their minds. It is too late now, and I have been foolish to not have come here before now. I will not let them win her over so easily, I am not so easily defeated."

The following day came and went, but still Diamond's captors did not show any signs that they meant to leave Bree. They would feed her sometimes, if you could even call it food. Scraps of bread and water were all she was given. They had left the gag off, after Diamond promised not to cry out. She saw no point in trying to escape. All would succumb to darkness, so what use was there to fight it?

Then, remembering the note she had brought from Estella, Diamond reached into her pocket for her book where she had kept the note. She gasped out loud when her hand felt nothing more than the material from which her dress was made of. "I must have dropped my book when they first apprehended me!" she thought miserably. "Now I do not even have my writing to comfort me."

"Can you walk?" came the voice of the Southerner, from across the room. Diamond did not answer. "Can you walk?" He repeated angrily.

"I think so," came the weak reply.

"You had better be able to. We depart for Isengard today. I can delay no longer and my master greatly desires to talk with you," snarled the Southerner.

"Isengard? Sauron dwells in Isengard?" Diamond asked, confused.

"I am a servant of Saruman the Great. It is his wrath you must face."

Relief clearly showed in Diamond's face, causing the Southerner to add maliciously, "I would not get your spirits up too soon, for Saruman shall become more powerful than any other! Come Halfling. You shall carry our supplies, and if you cannot manage your punishment when we reach Isengard shall be more severe."

Diamond swallowed hard, and bent to pick up the load. It was not as heavy as she had imagined, but its burden grew with each step. She walked on absently, ignoring the jeering stares and comments from the Southerner. It would be a long journey to Isengard, for the Southerner did not dare risk passing near Rivendell, and they would therefore have to travel down the Anduin and around the Fanghorn Forest. The journey would take a fortnight and a half at least.

Finally day came, and the Southerner did not wish to travel in light for risk of being discovered. They hid in small cave near the road, and Diamond sat down the heavy pack. Her back ached terribly, and her body cried for rest. She lay down and quickly gave in to a most welcome sleep.

Diamond awoke that evening much strengthened. The Southerner was preparing some food. "Hurry up, eat!" snarled the Southerner as he handed Diamond her food. "We depart at the setting sun."

She quickly devoured the food, and then made to pick up the pack once again. She almost crumpled under the weight of the pack, but she remembered the Southerner's threat and straightened up. With a last wave of effort Diamond commanded her feet to move forward. They were off again.

The next three weeks went on in much the same fashion, with Diamond growing ever weaker. They would travel until dawn, then rest until sunset. One meal a day was not enough to sustain a Hobbit, and Diamond was constantly hungry. The pack grew lighter as more of the food was eaten, but with Diamond's constant weakening the weight of it seemed to increase.

They were following the mighty Anduin now, traveling ever southwards. Diamond looked to the sky and thought of her friends. A rush of sadness came over her, and she collapsed, the heavy pack falling on top of her.

"Get up! Now! Saruman the great has need for haste and so we must as well. Get up weakling!"

Diamond struggled to her feet, and picked up the pack again. She wondered, "If Frodo had not been found, where would they be now? Most likely safely in Rivendell, but now there shall be no safe places in Middle Earth."

Pippin awoke happily in the large bed he and Merry were given in Rivendell. He was happy that he would soon be returning to his home, to his Diamond. He knew that the sooner he returned the better his chances were.

Merry was already awake and getting dressed. "Come on Pip, let us go check on Frodo before we go to breakfast."

Pippin nodded in agreement and proceeded to get dressed. They walked down to the bedchamber that was given to Frodo. Sam was already there, and so was Gandalf.

"How is he" asked Merry.

"He is mending no doubt, but it will take time. Only time shall tell if he will fully recover, but it certainly looks promising. Do not let yourselves be troubled by this just yet," replied Gandalf.

"We were just on our way to breakfast," said Pippin.

"Sam why don't you come with us?" asked Merry.

"I will come down later, I would rather stay here with Mister Frodo a little longer," replied Sam.

Merry and Pippin proceeded back down the stairs to the food hall. Upon entering they saw that a feast of foods had been set before them. They were just sitting down to eat when an elf approached them.

"This came for you last night. A messenger from Bree has brought it, but he quickly departed. He did not say who the sender was." Merry took the letter and opened it. It read:

_Mr. Meriadoc and Mr. Peregrin,_

_Diamond may at last have found out the truth behind my scheme, but I assure you that this is not the end. What reason you had to bring her along into the unnecessary dangers of the outside world I do not know, but I do know that if anything happens to her I shall report you to the Sherrif. I shall keep secret your leaving for now, but only for the sake of Diamond who is with you. Please send response to this note confirming that Diamond is with you. I fear something has happened to the lot of you for the house in which you were staying was broken into and in ruin._

_Horro Boffin_

_P.s. - You are most likely wondering how I knew where you were going. Diamond had told me of your journey to Rivendell in an attempt to convince me to allow her to follow. Do not fear, however. I shall keep your secret for the safety of Diamond._

Pippin watched Merry closely as he read the letter. Merry's expression changed from surprise to confusion, anger, and fear in a matter of seconds. When he finished the letter, his jaw and dropped and his eyes were deep in thought.

Pippin could not stand it any longer. He grabbed the note from Merry's hand and began to read it. As he read on his jaw dropped as well, and by the time he reached the end, he was gripping the letter so tightly that Merry thought he was going to rip it in two. "What is he talking about?" Pippin asked aloud. "Diamond is not with us, why would he think that? Unless. . .she followed us, Merry! That must be what has happened. Diamond followed us, and did not tell anyone. That is why Horro thinks we simply brought her with us!"

Without another word to Merry, Pippin dropped the letter and walked away. He was overcome by so many different emotions that he did not know how to react. Should he be angry, because he failed to protect Diamond? Should he be worried, because she may be in great danger? Should he be happy, because Diamond left Horro?

All at once he stopped walking. Merry, who had been following closely behind, stopped also. Pippin turned around, and said, "I am going to go search for her, Merry."

"What? You have no idea where to look, Pippin."

"Do you not care that she is out there alone?" shouted Pippin angrily. "I will find her, and nothing will change my mind about this. Not you, not anyone!"

"Pippin..." Merry trailed off, as Pippin turned and walked away.

Over the next two days Pippin was rarely seen. He was packing his things, and getting ready to go in search of Diamond. "Frodo is awake," said Merry. "Gandalf said that he should be able to get up later today."

"That is wonderful! I hope we shall be able to see him today. I had hoped to say good-bye," said Pippin.

"Oh Pippin. Do you seriously believe that you will find her? You have not the slightest idea where to search. Knowing you, you will stop at a pub for a drink, and never leave!"

"I will find her, Merry. I do not care what you say. Come let us go and eat. I can smell the food being prepared from here!"

"No matter where we are, you always think of your stomach, dear cousin," said Merry with a chuckle. Then they left for the feast that had been called in Frodo's honor, and although Pippin's troubles were forgotten for a time, he did not forget his promise to himself. "I will find her!"


	19. XIX: Breaking and False News

Chapter 19: Breaking and False News 

"Pippin please, do you know what will happen if you leave? We will both be forced to stay in Rivendell or return to the Shire when Frodo leaves for Mordor! If you leave there is no guarantee that you will find her, nor that you will make it back before they intend to leave!" shouted Merry exasperatedly. He had been trying to convince Pippin not to go search for her more forcefully since the news from the Council of Elrond had reached them, but Pippin would not be swayed.

"What do you propose I do then, Merry? Leave with the rest of you to Mordor, from which I doubt several of us shall not return, knowing that I did nothing to look for her!"

"Send an elf, Pippin. If Diamond convinced Fatty to tell her that we left through the Old Forest, which I am sure she did, then she would most likely head to Bree. We can ask Lord Elrond if he would send an elf back along the path that we came here from Bree. If the elf finds her then he will bring her here and you may send her home safely to the Shire and come with us, but if the elf does not find her then you shall go in search of her and I shall come with you. Do you agree?"

"Alright Merry, you win. Send an elf," said Pippin exasperatedly. Merry smiled and ran off to ask Lord Elrond if an elf could be sent.

Lord Elrond agreed to send an elf in search of Diamond due to Merry's consistent requests. He summoned an elf named Tinedhel to him and bid him follow the path through the wild to Bree. Lord Elrond then had Merry give Tinedhel a detailed description of what Diamond looked like.

By that afternoon Tinedhel had set out for Bree following the path they took in the wild. It took him two days to reach Bree, traveling fast on horseback. He saw no sign of Diamond, or of anyone for that matter...that is until he reached Bree.

Diamond walked sulkily along the path, which had turned into a rather wide road. She could hear the sounds of metal being crushed in the distance and looked up. She stopped walking and gasped when she saw that they had reached a gateway that stood tall and menacing. The gateway seemed to be the only entrance to the great fortress for a ring wall of solid stone rose up around it. In the center stood a great tower reaching up high into the sky. It's black turrets looked dangerous and menacing against the sky now filled with mysterious black clouds. The Southerner led her through the gates, and along a path leading to the stairs of the tower. She followed, her fear ever mounting at the thought of what terrible things might await her inside the tower.

As they were walking up the dark stairs to the tower the large black doors suddenly swung open and Diamond saw a man dressed in white robes with long white hair and a long beard. He resembled Gandalf in a way, though his face was much harder and less friendly. "So this is Saruman," thought Diamond to herself.

"Is this the Halfling who bears the ring?" said the wizard in a harsh voice, though Diamond could tell there was an air of anxiousness in his tone.

"Nay my Lord, she is one of their companions," growled the Southerner, but upon seeing the angered and utterly disappointed look that crept over Saruman's face he walked up the stairs to face him directly and leaned down to speak directly to him so that Diamond could not hear what he said.

"She knows all about the ring and about where they intended to take it. Bill Ferny and I did not get much out of her as we left that up to you, my Lord, but we did tell her that her friends had been compromised. I would not tell her otherwise because she may be less inclined to give away information," the Southerner said to Saruman in a low voice.

"Pathetic fool! Do you not think that I can get information out of her just as easily as I can have you disposed of?" the old wizard hissed back at the Southerner. Then he lowered his voice and it became calm and mellow, persuasive almost. "You have done well, however, bringing her to me. You shall have your rewards."

The Southerner looked utterly pleased with himself, and followed an Uruk that Saruman had summoned to bring him to his reward. As soon as they were out of sight Diamond heard the unmistakable sound of a sword falling and the Southerner cried out in pain one last time before his blood stained the already filthy ash of Isengard. Diamond winced at the sight of the mangled body being dragged away. If this was how Saruman treated an ally then how would he treat her, an enemy?

"Halfling," Saruman cooed, turning his attention toward Diamond. "I am very sorry to hear about your friends. I think that I could help you, send you safely back to your home. Would you like that? All I would ask in return is information about your friend's journey."

Diamond looked at the old wizard. He looked kindly and for a moment her thoughts betrayed her. Diamond thought of the Shire and of how she longed to see her home again. She was about to agree when she thought of her friends, and of how they were killed by the likes of one such as Saruman. Then she thought of the Southerner, and how Saruman had betrayed and killed him once he had gotten what he wanted. Despite an argument that still lingered in the back of her head Diamond's heart was still resolute, though destroyed.

"You may kill me if you wish, for I do not doubt that you intend to do away with me once I have fulfilled whatever use you had for me, but I shall not betray my friends' memories. You killed them! You and your terrible allies of the dark forces! I will not help you!" she spat glaring coldly at him.

"You are smarter than most who work for me, and they do not all give in at first. Time is all I need to break you, and time I have. You will give in, young one, you will give in. . ." Saruman said, as if he had been expecting this answer.

"So that is his plan," thought Diamond. "He intends to break me, and then kill me. If I can hold out, perhaps I can prolong my death. But then again, what use is there to live if the ones I love are dead?"

She could not think anymore for an Uruk hai's large hands grabbed her and dragged her away towards the caverns. Down long, terrible, dank smelling tunnels he led her until they reached what seemed to be the lowest level of the caverns. Diamond was thrown into a room barely large enough for her to stand in. There were no windows and no form of light. Diamond's pockets were searched and her travel bag taken away from her. The only thing the Uruk left was her crown of lilies that were made by the Lady Goldberry.

"Here," he snarled, throwing them at her feet. "This is the last you will see of the world above!" The Uruk hai then slammed the door shut and Diamond could no longer see at all. The darkness scared her and she tried to move around in the small dark cell. There was just barely enough room for her to lie down, and she was thankful that she was short.

Diamond began to cry, for the darkness was depressing. She wondered if she would ever be able to see again, for being in the constant darkness could not be good for ones eyes. Diamond's body became racked with uncontrollable sobs and she pounded against the solid stone walls of her cell.

They left her there for two days with neither food nor water. Then, on the third day of her imprisonment the doors to Diamond's cell were slowly opened and Diamond shut her eyes quickly for the light burned into them. A pair of rough arms reached in and grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her out. It was scorching hot down in the caverns for the liquid metal they used to make weapons gave off a horrid temperature and smell.

The Uruk dragged Diamond down another dank corridor and into a large room. Diamond could see ropes extending down from the ceiling and more that protruded form the floor. The Uruk proceeded to bind her hands tightly to the ropes hanging down from the ceiling, while another bound her feet to the floor. Then the Uruk pulled a rope off to the side and Diamond rose into the air. She continued to rise until her hands were stretched tightly above her head and her feet pulled down to the floor. She could not move if she wanted to, and Diamond felt as if she were about to be torn in two.

Then, as if the pain could not grow any worse, the Uruk began to whip her back with a many-thronged whip. It tore through her dress, and she could feel the blood begin to run down her back. She let out a sob and the Uruk just laughed and left the room, shutting her into total darkness once again.

Pippin paced the floors of his room waiting for word from the elf Tinedhel. Suddenly he heard the unmistakable sound of horse's hooves on the road outside. The elf had returned.

Pippin ran outside to find the elf alone with no sign of Diamond. He did not speak to Pippin but went off in search of Lord Elrond. When Tinedhel reached Lord Elrond he said, "I must speak with Master Merry."

"You have returned!" cried Merry, running into the room. "Did you find her? Please tell me you did!"

"Master Merry please come with me. I should like to speak with you alone," replied Tinedhel sorrowfully.

Merry nodded solemnly and followed him into the next room. Tinedhel sat down on the bed in Merry's chambers and gave him a sad look. "I am afraid I have terrible news," said the elf looking down at Merry's defeated face.

"What is it?" asked Merry, wondering if he wanted to know the answer.

"I did indeed find that your friend Diamond had reached Bree. I went into the tavern and inquired about her. A Bree-lander there told me that she had been...oh Master Merry they said she had been...killed by a mob of angry ruffians for associating with the ones who brought destruction to their town. I looked around for any sign of her, but all I found was this," he said, handing Merry a tattered, weather-worn journal with an envelope sticking out of it.

"Her book!" cried Merry, a tear falling down his face. He opened it up and began to page through the journal, growing ever more upset as he did so. When he reached the last page he read the note that she had written to Pippin and almost couldn't stop himself from breaking down and crying right there. Merry then noticed the letter folded up and attached to the back of the book. It was addressed to him.

He opened it, and read it.

_Merry,_

_I want you to know that your proposal took me completely by surprise, but I am overjoyed nonetheless! Diamond asked me to write this letter to you, though I do not know why. It is as if she were going to take it to you herself, odd isn't it? I want you to know that I have placed the gorgeous ring you gave me on my right hand, and when you return I expect you to propose the right way! I love you and hope that you return soon._

_Love Always,  
Estella_

He wanted to smile, he wanted to be happy but he could not. Inside he was happy, for he would have someone to return to, but poor Pippin would not. "How will I tell Pippin?" Merry asked aloud.

"I do not know, I am very sorry," said Tinedhel removing himself so that Merry could be alone.

Just then Pippin walked in the room, and Merry quickly hid the book under the covers of his bed. He racked his brain for a way to tell Pippin, but he could think of none.

"So I suppose we leave tomorrow to look for her," said Pippin in a sad, but determined voice. It almost broke Merry's heart. He couldn't possibly tell Pippin, for he would probably die of grief.

"No, Pip. It seems Tinedhel did find Diamond..." Merry trailed off, and then put on the largest smile he could muster. "He said that Estella and Chrysie followed Diamond to Bree and took her home to the Shire with them. She is safe, if Frodo can destroy the Ring. Will you come with them now?"

Pippin smiled and relief clearly showed on his face. "Yes I will go now. We shall join Frodo and when I return Diamond shall be waiting for me, and Estella for you. I just know we shall make it back, and then we shall be wed. I am going to go ask Lord Elrond if he would find me a ring with which I could propose! I shall see you later Merry."

As soon as Pippin left, Merry felt worse than he had ever felt before. He would return to Estella and perhaps be happy again, but Pippin would return to no one, and he didn't even know it...


	20. XX: Spilt Blood

Chapter 20: Spilt Blood 

Estella stepped back and observed her work, looking at the intricate details of Diamond's dress that she had newly painted. The mural was coming along fantastically, and Estella wished that Diamond would get to see it. She wished they all would hurry and return for she hated not knowing what was happening to her best friends while she sat at home safe. She looked over at Chrysie who was diligently carving Pippin and Diamond's fingers laced together.

They spent every day down in the cellar that had become somewhat of a haven for them. As the weeks passed Estella had almost finished Diamond and was diligently working on her drawing of Pippin. The day was engraved perfectly into her mind, as it was the day she had fallen in love with Merry, and so she could remember the scene with little difficulty. Estella used her painting to pass the time until they returned and she hoped it would not be too far away.

Diamond opened her eyes and winced in pain as the cold touch of reality swept back over her. She could feel the sharp pains in her back, and each one seemed to burn with its own vigor. She had been hanging in the cellar for more than a week. They would lower her every other day to force dirty water and maggot infested bread down her throat. She was barely alive, but she knew they would not kill her yet. They intended to break her and she would not allow herself to be broken.

Just then the large black door to the torture cell opened and a pair of half-orcs walked in. Diamond assumed they were there to feed her, but when they lowered her down to the floor they begun to untie the ropes that bound her hands and feet. When they pulled the ropes off of her skin Diamond could see that her wrists and ankles had been cut into by the rope and were badly bleeding. Overwhelmed by her grief and despair Diamond had not even noticed her aching hands and feet, but now as she looked at him the pain came over her for the first time and she nearly blacked out.

The half-orcs dragged her out the door and down a dark passage that led towards the center of the caverns. They soon came upon a dark stairway and the half-orcs led her up it. When they came out a door at the other end Diamond saw that she was within the dark tower. "I am to be questioned," she thought. "Well I have not been broken quite yet."

She was led into a room that was empty except for a dark black chair in one corner. Diamond was thrown to the floor and then the orcs left her. She pushed herself up, and looked around. There was a window on one side of the room and Diamond limped over to it. When she looked outside she saw the dark cloud that had once been hovering on the horizon was now drawing ever closer to the dark tower. In one direction lay a vast forest filled with tall gnarled trees, and in the other a vast field leading towards the lands of Rohan.

"Enjoying the view?" asked a smooth voice from the doorway to the room. Diamond turned to face Saruman, but did not speak. She simply looked at him with the hardest glare she could muster and then turned back to the window.

"I did not expect that you would be ready to tell me what I need to know so soon, and I am therefore not at all surprised by your determined will to protect your friend's memories. I am however curious as to why you were not with your company when the Southerner found you?" he said in a voice that had a good deal of persuasiveness put into it.

"It is not your business to know and I shall not tell you! I shall not speak with you, so I suggest that you send me back to the darkness for you will get no answers from me," she spat coldly, but Saruman saw the hurt behind her glare and knew that he had hit a nerve.

"Answers, my dear, can wait until you are ready to give them," he said calmly. "But they...they...left you behind didn't they?" asked Saruman, prodding her will with the gift of his voice.

Diamond nodded before she could stop herself, but when she realized what she had done she gasped and turned away from him once more. "Leave my thoughts alone. I will not speak with you!"

"They thought that you weren't worthy, that you weren't as skilled and important as they were," said Saruman, liking very much the effect that these words were having on the young Hobbit-lass. "But you are not like that are you? You are stronger than they are. You survived and they did not!"

Saruman held up his staff and suddenly Diamond saw a bright light. Then she looked around and found that she was in Bree again, and there in front of her stood Frodo, Merry, Sam, and Pippin. They looked cold and scared, and very lost. Suddenly a shadow moved behind them and four long, gleaming swords were drawn. The sound of the swords being drawn echoed in Diamond's ears, but to her horror they did not seem to hear it. She ran towards them, screaming their names but they did not see her nor pay any attention to her warnings. Then, just before she could reach them, the four swords simultaneously fell and each of her friends fell dead a look of pain and terror sweeping their faces instantly.

"No!" screamed Diamond. She rushed over to where they lay fallen their blood flowing freely from the deep wounds the swords of the Nazgul had caused. She stopped in front of Pippin and knelt down on the cold ground. She looked down, but could not bear to gaze upon him for the scarf she had given him was clutched tightly in his dying hand. His eyes were frozen in time, and he began to heave up blood before falling still his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Diamond screamed, and suddenly found herself back in the dark room with Saruman looking down at her. Malice was in his eyes, and amusement as well. He enjoyed watching her suffer.

"What did you see?" he asked harshly, a terrible laugh escaping his lips. "Your pitiable companions met their unavoidable ends while you live on. I could bring them back, you know. The dark lord and I are powerful, very powerful. If you would but tell me what information you know I will save one of your companions and send you both back to your home. You know you want to agree."

The voice in the back of Diamond's head became stronger, louder. It urged to her agree. She opened her mouth, prepared to tell him everything when suddenly the image of the scarf grasped tightly in Pippin's hand flashed into her mind and she was able to beat back the voice, barely.

"No! You will not bring them back. You will get me to tell you everything and then kill me when I have. I am not so easily fooled," she said, her courage drawing itself from happy memories of her past. She concentrated on running through Farmer Maggot's fields and on dancing at the pub and the darkness was driven into recession once more. Saruman cursed her and called for the orcs to bring her back to the torture cells.

"She has not been broken enough. Make the punishments much more severe!" he yelled angrily at them before storming out, his white robes billowing behind him.

The orcs grabbed her by the wrists and she cried out in pain as they reopened the cuts on them. She was in pain, but she had held out through one questioning. "I will not give in yet," she thought resolutely.

The half-orcs dragged her back down the stairway, but this time they passed the door to the torture room and led her farther back into the caverns. The smell grew stronger as they walked on, and Diamond saw the red glow that she knew was hot liquid metal being made into swords and armor. They entered a large cavern filled with orcs being bred and metal being manipulated. Diamond held a hand up to her nose, as the smell of burning metal and orc flesh grew stronger. Then they reached the end of a long line and stopped. The half-orcs looked pleased with themselves and Diamond began to nurture her poor hurt wrists and ankles. She bent over to wrap her ankles with a torn piece of her dress, but found that she could bend over due the to terrible beatings on her back. The line began to move forward and as they approached the front of it Diamond heard the unmistakable sound of burning flesh.

Up ahead there was an overseer who was branding the symbol of Saruman onto the Uruk soldiers with a hot iron rod shaped like the hand of Saruman. It made a deep groove in the Uruk's skin, which they filled with a white paint: the white hand of Saruman.

The Uruk in front of her grunted in pain and he was brutally kicked and then thrown to the Wargs for his inability to tolerate pain. Diamond was shoved up to the overseer who looked at her curiously.

"Special orders from Sharkey," growled one of the half-orcs. "She is to be terribly tortured and therefore must bear the white hand."

The overseer nodded and dipped the brander into hot liquid metal. He then held it up high for all the Uruk's around to see and with a malicious grin he drove it into Diamond's shoulder blade on the left side of her back. It burned through her dress and when the scalding hot metal collided with her skin Diamond let out a terrible, blood-curdling shriek.

When the overseer pulled the twisted metal rod away from her skin the white hand was permanently embedded into her. They then plastered white paint onto the scorched skin. It bonded with the burning skin and forever would remain white. Diamond screamed again as the paint stung her skin. She wondered what more she would have to put up with. Then the put on her the armor they sported to battle. It was much too large for her and it caused Diamond to fall to the ground under its weight. Her half-goblin guards were greatly enjoying the show. Then they seemed to realize that their master would be angry if she was killed and they dragged her away from the disappointed Uruks back to the torture room. Leaving the heavy armor on Diamond they bound her wrists and ankles once again lifting her up into the air. The added weight only made the pain worse, and Diamond slipped in and out of consciousness. She finally fell into a nightmare filled sleep, the image of Pippin's lifeless face and spilt blood forever haunting her thoughts.


	21. XXI: Keaira

Chapter 21: Keaira 

"No! No! Leave me alone! I cannot stand it anymore!" Diamond screamed at the top of her lungs. She shook the ropes that held her with all of her might. The guards came walking into the cell, well aware of what was happening. The hobbit-lass was slowly losing her mind. She would cry out at random times and could not be calmed. This fit was worse than usual however.

"Quiet!" growled the guard, bringing the whip down on Diamond's now raw back in an attempt to silence her, but she would not be quieted.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Pippin you cannot die! Stop dying!" she screamed insanely at them. "I will do anything, just make him stop dying! Stop!"

Diamond let out a sob as the fit began to subside. Her body suddenly went into wild convulsions as she cried uncontrollably, tearing her wrists from struggling against the ropes.

One of the Uruks said, "She is finally ready. She has been broken."

They slowly lowered Diamond to the ground, and untied her bonds. It took the strength of both Uruk hai to keep her from flailing out of their grasp in one of her fits. They took her to the staircase that led to the center of the tower of Orthanc. Up the spiraling stairs they went, and they did not stop until they reached a large chamber of the tower. Saruman sat in a large black chair with long black spikes protruding from the top of it. Upon seeing the near insane Hobbit, Saruman smiled to himself.

"She is losing her mind, my Lord," growled the Uruk. "Constantly crying out and having terrible fits."

"Good work. Leave her to me, and return to your work," said Saruman, turning his attention to Diamond.

"Tell me, young one. Are you ready to tell me what you know?"

Diamond sobbed for several minutes before looking emptily up at him. There was little life left in her. She stared at him for a moment and then said, "If you can make me forget what I have seen than I shall tell you what I know. The scene of their last moments keeps replaying in head. Over and over again! Just make him stop dying..."

"Tell me, and it shall be done," said Saruman soothingly. "First tell me where your friends were bound for?"

"Rivendell..." she choked out between sobs. Saruman looked most pleased. It seems that that question answered what he truly wished to know, though he continued to question her.

"Indeed, now tell me. What do you know of the Ring of power?"

"I...I know that it once belonged to the dark Lord Sauron, and that he lost it a battle with men and elves. The creature Sméagol discovered it, and he was driven insane by its power. Then Frodo's uncle Bilbo Baggins found the ring in Gollum's cave and brought it back to the Shire. Gandalf would make constant visits to the Shire, often talking to Frodo. Though I seem to remember at the end he stopped coming and we did not know why. Please, that is all I know! Make it stop..."

"There is one more thing that I am most curious in knowing, however. There was some pipe weed in your traveling pack. It was the finest I have seen, and I want you to bring some to me in large amounts for my personal stores. If you agree to this I will make you forget what you know. Do you agree?"

"The Longbottom Leaf? This is what you wish for more of?" Diamond asked almost insanely. "Yes I will get it for you."

With that Saruman raised his staff, and Diamond suddenly saw memories flooding past her eyes. She saw her house in Long Cleeve and her sisters; followed by the first time she ever met Merry and Pippin. Then she found herself running through Farmer Maggot's fields, and climbing the tree with the flat branch. She remembered meeting Horro, and then meeting Estella at the bar. Next she was dancing with Pippin, and Estella with Merry.

This scene, being the happiest memory she had, stayed with her for a moment before it faded into the conspiracy forming, and herself screaming at Pippin because of Horro's treachery. She saw Estella being proposed to, and then parting with Fatty at Crickhollow. She saw the Lady Goldberry and Tom Bombadil, followed by her capture in Bree. The last image she saw was the terrible nightmare of her friends' death. The image lingered only long enough for Diamond to see it clearly one last time. When the memories had passed Diamond saw was a blinding white light, and then she forgot-but she did not simply forget the nightmare. She forgot everything and everyone she used to know. She forgot her name, her home, her friends, and worst of all she forgot Pippin.

Somewhere in the wild Merry stirred into consciousness. He sat up, unable to sleep, and reached for Diamond's book that he kept in his traveling bag. He wondered if he should tell Pippin the truth. Tell him that Diamond was not safely at home as his carefree cousin believed. He often pondered this to himself, but ended up deciding that it would break Pippin's heart too much and that his cousin needed his sanity if he were to survive their quest. He would tell him once the task was fulfilled. If they made it that far.

The confused Hobbit-lass sat up, and looked around. She had no memory of where she came from, who she was, or what she was for that matter. She looked up and saw Saruman sitting on his chair.

"Who are you, and how did I get here?" she asked very confused. "Who am I?"

"You are Keaira-little dark one," he said, realizing the potential of what he had done. "You are my apprentice."

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I am Saruman the White-the greatest of all the Istari. I will soon be Lord over this Middle-earth. You are a Halfling, and as I said, my apprentice and servant. Firstly you will learn to wield a blade. When you have accomplished this, you will go with a band of men to a fertile land called the Shire, and you will slowly infiltrate it and take it over," he said, putting all the force and persuasiveness behind his voice

"Yes, my Lord. I will do as you bid," she said obediently, and without a thought.

"Good, young one. You will serve me well," he said smoothly. "And when I am through with you, I shall kill you like the rest," he thought to himself.

Just then the doors to the chamber opened and in walked two orcs leading a greasy, foul looking man into the room.

"Why have you come here? It has not been two fortnights time, and I am occupied with other things at the moment. Your reasons for altering my orders had better be good," said Saruman harshly, glaring at the man.

"I had good reason to come early, my Lord. King Theoden has taken me on as his most trusted advisor now, much sooner than we had expected. We should move quickly and begin to slowly overpower him now that we have the opportunity," the man replied, looking very pleased with himself.

"You have done well, Grima. Return to Rohan and use your cunning to very gradually influence the king's decision. When he has come to trust your opinion completely I shall do my part and then I shall claim possession over the lands of Rohan. This has begun to work towards my advantage and I am no longer regretting taking you into my services, but do not fail me or the consequences shall be severe," said Saruman to the man called Grima.

"Yes, my Lord," he said, as he bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait, Worm, I have another task for you. In a fortnights time I want you to bring me a man of Rohan capable of teaching swordsmanship. Bring someone with a weak will."

"I will do as you say, my Lord," Grima replied before hurrying out the large black doors. When the man had left the chamber, Saruman turned back to Keaira who had been watching curiously from the other side of the room.

"Come with me, you have much to learn," he commanded to her. Keaira's feet seemed to move without her telling them to, and she found it impossible to refuse his voice.

Saruman led her to a table in a large room filled with maps and books. He told her to sit down, and then he picked up a map of Middle-earth and set it down in front of her.

"You are here," he said, pointing to the symbol of a tower with a black ring around it. "In Isengard. This is my fortress. Our allies dwell here, in Mordor." He pointed to the lands of Mordor and the tower of Barad Dur.

"Is there a war going on?" asked Keaira curiously.

"Yes, and you are fortunate to be on the side of Mordor and Isengard. Our enemies are the elves of Rivendell and the men of both Gondor and Rohan. They have stolen a ring of power that once belonged to my Lord Sauron who dwells in Mordor. They selfishly took it to use in their own ways. They wished for power. They are weak, and will fall."

Saruman went on to manipulate Diamond's mind until she firmly understood him and the entire war. He had not intended for her to forget all of her past, and truly it was not gone. The Istari had not the power to erase one's memory, only to banish it to a secluded and unused part of the mind where it would dwell forever. The memories were still there, they were just hidden and could only be brought back by re-witnessing the happiest memory the person possessed.

This, however, was impossible. One could not watch something that happened in the past. That was why it was as if Diamond and all that she knew was gone forever. Her mind, now memory-less could be manipulated to Saruman's will. Diamond was gone - Keaira was all that was left. A cold, empty soul who was the opposite of all that Diamond had been. The jewel from Long Cleeve was no more.


	22. XXII: The Little Dark One

Part II: Redemption 

Chapter 22: The Little Dark One

_Apathy can devastate hope, and it can obliterate faith. Apathy is the opposite of love. It is the complete lack of any emotions, memories, or feelings. Apathy is all I have left. I know not how I got here, nor what I left behind. All I know is that something inside of me is crying to get out, urging me to remember some unknown past. If I give in to it, perhaps the memories will surface. I am to lead an attack on a fertile land called the Shire. I am a respected apprentice to the great leader Saruman, and I benefit from serving my master. I often wonder to myself, alone in the darkness of night, do I want these memories to surface? Do I want to know who I used to be? Is it even possible..._

Keaira set down her quill and looked up from the parchment that she wrote on. She had begun a sort of journal. Questions that she would never voice out loud for fear of being reprimanded. She had often wondered of her past...her home. "Isengard is your home now!" said a voice within her. "Isengard is where you belong!"

Every time a new dream occurred, Keaira was filled with even more hatred and rage, but once she reasoned through the dream the emotionless apathy returned to her. It was a miserable way to live, but it was all she knew.

Saruman looked out from atop the mighty tower of Orthanc. He watched the Misty Mountains, and awaited the return of his Crebain spies. Keaira stood respectively a good distance behind, watching her master. She knew not what he searched for, as he had told her that knowledge was earned and not given freely. Suddenly Keaira saw a great spout of green and blue flame. It disappeared as quickly as it had come, and Keaira stared at the place where it had been.

"Master! Away to the Northeast. There was a spout of green and blue flame!" she cried out curiously.

"Where? Where did you see it?" asked Saruman quickly.

Keaira pointed directly at the great mountain Caradhas, and Saruman smiled inwardly. "Gandalf, I would have thought you more careful than to light a fire by your staff. You do not know what unfriendly eyes could be watching," he thought to himself.

He strained his well-trained eyes and looked closely at the exposed face of Caradhas. Smoke drifted lazily up from somewhere on the wayward side, and Saruman was about to aid his own master in deterring the newly formed Fellowship from their course when his attention was turned to the sound of horse hooves on the path below. Saruman went down to meet the man who rode up quickly on a caramel colored horse.

Keaira followed, curious as to whom the newcomer was. They descended down the large stone steps of the tower and met the rider as he dismounted from his horse. He looked at Saruman and bowed his head respectively and then cast his gaze on Keaira and stared at her for a good time, as if trying to place her.

"You!" he said suddenly, recognizing her face at last. "You are the little spy we caught in Bree!"

"I do not know you, sir. You must have me confused with someone else," Keaira said, giving him a cold stare. "I am not a spy!"

"Dwell not on Keaira, Ferny. Why have you come here?" asked Saruman sternly. "Did you bring the leaf?"

"I know not where to look, my Lord. I came here to ask for some sense of direction, I am very sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused you..."

"Fool! If you cannot handle such a simple task as bringing me pipe weed then how shall you possibly succeed when I send you with Keaira to conquer the Shire? Perhaps I should do away with you now, if you cannot be of use."

"Nay, Master! Please be merciful. Remember, if you kill me then there shall be no one to send except this young, inexperienced Hobbit-lass to conquer her own kin. Is that truly a wise decision?" Ferny pleaded, trying desperately to reckon with Saruman's rage.

"My own kin?" Keaira thought to herself. "What does he mean by that?"

She was disrupted from her thoughts when Saruman said crudely, "Keaira! Show our pathetic guest the maps I have shown you. It seems he cannot find the Longbottom Leaf on his own."

"Yes, master," Keaira replied, leading the now terrified man up the stairs.

"So tell me, young one, how were you able to gain his trust and escape punishment?" asked Ferny once they had entered the tower.

"I do not know what you are talking about! I would suggest that you do not dwell on whatever infatuation you have with knowing me in the past, for I know my master would not take kindly to you after a bad report or another failure to bring him the pipe weed he desires."

Ferny nodded but stared coldly after the young Hobbit-lass, unable to fathom how she had gained more respect than he had in such a short time. They entered a large room strewn with parchment and many maps of Middle- earth. Keaira scanned over the numerous piles until she found the map that she sought. It was a detailed map of the postal roads through the land called the Shire. Keaira ran her finger along the roads, scanning for a sign of Longbottom. At last she found it, in the South Farthing of the Shire.

"Here," she said, pointing to a small city marked on the map.

"I shall return in a fortnight at the most. I will survey the lands of the Shire and begin to gain allies in the area, for our infiltration of that land will come swiftly once Saruman has dealt with the people of Rohan. We must be ready to act," Ferny said, accepting at last the fact that he would have to cooperate with this Hobbit-lass until he found a way to get rid of her for good.

Keaira nodded absently, looking over the map again. She often brought it back to her room with her and looked over it. She seemed drawn to it for some reason unbeknownst to her. Her eyes always settled on a part of the Shire called Buckland, but when they did a certain rage always filled her.

"That shall be the first place I destroy," she thought to herself.

_The wind rushed around her, and Keaira found herself in a place she did not know. There were trees and fields, and she flew above them, looking down at the rushing landscape. Suddenly she found herself on the banks of one of the rivers, and there were voices coming from ahead. Laughing and shouting the voices grew nearer and nearer, and Keaira grew afraid that she would be discovered. She hid herself under the nearby brush and watched as five things rushed into sight._

_Their faces and bodies were hidden from her. She could not see them clearly, for they appeared as blurs. They laughed together and ran onto a ferry of some sort, and then they were gone, and Keaira was flying again._

_The wind rushed around her once more, and she found herself in a dank cellar, though it was welcoming. Two beings were in the room, but once again Keaira could not see their faces though she looked directly at them._

_"Who are you?" she cried desperately._

_"How easily you forget us, Diamond of Long Cleeve. How easily you forget your past." said one of the beings. Keaira backed up until she hit one of the walls of the cellar. The beings were advancing on her, speaking low and menacingly._

_"Remember us, Diamond. Remember..."_

_"Leave me alone! I am Keaira! Keaira! I do not know you!"_

_"How easily you forget us, Diamond of Long Cleeve. How easily you forget..."_

Then, suddenly, Keaira woke up in a cold sweat. These odd dreams occurred regularly, and never once did she see the faces or bodies of those in the rooms with her. It gave her chills when she thought about it. That name they called her, Diamond of Long Cleeve, it was familiar in the most remote way. She could not place it.

Not once had Keaira told Saruman of her dreams, fearing he would deem her weak from being unable to handle them herself. "What meaning could there possibly be to these dreams?" she thought to herself.

"There is no meaning! Dreams are simply fictional stories that our subconscious creates when we are bored!" shouted a voice from within her. Keaira drove the thought from her mind as she quickly dressed in the new black robes that had been given to her. She pulled on her cloak and descended down the stairs of the tower. A walk in the woods would surely clear her mind from childish dreams. When she reached the gates of Isengard, the orcs standing guard at the gates gave her a queer glare when she walked past them. She had barely gone ten feet into the dense forest when the light began to fade out around her.

It was eerily dark, quiet and somehow familiar. "Why do I feel like I have been here before?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, in a time that in truth lasted shorter than a second but felt to Keaira like an eternity, she saw an image in her mind and for the first time it was sharp and not simply a blur. She saw herself collapsing into the arms of another who looked somewhat like her. He was short like her, but his back was turned and she could not see his face.

As quickly as it came the image faded and Keaira found that she had collapsed onto the floor of the forest. The two guards had come and were looking at her strangely. One helped her roughly to her feet and then started to lead her back to Isengard.

"I can walk on my own, leave me be," said Keaira sternly to the orcs on either side of her.

"We will let Sharkey determine that," snarled the orc on her left. "You screamed and then we came running and saw you collapse. Master shall be curious as to why I am sure."

"What will I tell Saruman?" Keaira panicked. "Shall I tell him of my dreams and visions."

The orcs led her back up the stairs of the tower of Orthanc and into the large room where Saruman sat on his dark throne. "What is it?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"We saw her collapse in the woods, right after she screamed that is. Came after her quickly and found her on the ground. She quickly woke though," said one orc.

"Keaira explain yourself," said Saruman harshly.

"I...I...sometimes I have visions. Very strange they are, and there are never faces just blurs. I had thought they may have to do with where I lived before I came to your service...not that I wish to leave your service, my Lord, but I often wonder..."

"How is that possible?" thought Saruman. "Perhaps the memories were not banished as far back as they should have been. There is one way to defeat these memories; I must give rise to new ones. False memories."

Saruman told Keaira to sit, and he told her of a group of beings called Hobbits, and that she was one of them. He told her that she was never accepted and constantly abused by her family and friends.

"You ran from them because you were different, Keaira. Ferny found you, and brought you here where I have made you what you are. I accepted you, and they did not."

He went on to tell her lies upon lies of how corrupt and terrible the other Hobbits were, and how badly they treated her. Keaira listened to her master, taking in and believing his every word. She developed a strong hatred for these creatures that had scorned her, and an even stronger sense of loyalty to Saruman who had taken her in when no one else would.

"Where do these Hobbits live? The ones who were so cruel to me will suffer. I shall make sure of this!" Keaira shouted.

"They live in the Shire. Do not think I chose that land for you to conquer by chance. You shall have your revenge, Keaira. Once you have been properly trained with a sword and the time is right I shall let you return to the place that you once called home. You shall bring wrath on them twofold that that they wrought on you. You must be patient however. Plans such as these cannot be rushed," he said to her persuasively and determined.

"I shall not fail you. I shall take the Shire by surprise and kill those who oppose me. My hatred for these folk shall lend me the strength I need to conquer them. Passion lends power, and a strong passion of hatred I have for these people. The Shire shall fall and I shall have my revenge."

Her hatred was strong and the lies had once again claimed her thoughts but the truth was still not lost. The more lies were told the farther into her head the truth receded but it was still there, ever waiting, until the one day when it would be discovered. The truth could be hidden, but truth can never be destroyed. Never.


	23. XXIII: The Desperate Truth

Chapter 23: The Desperate Truth 

Three weeks had passed since Keaira had learned her "past" from Saruman. With each passing day her hatred grew stronger for these people and she longed for the time when she would be allowed to devastate their peaceful Shire. She sat in the sleeping quarters that were given to her on the western-facing side of the tower of Orthanc. It overlooked the entrance to Isengard, and as Keaira looked out of her window she saw the foul-looking man named Grima riding up bringing another with him.

The one he brought with him was gagged and their hands were tied to the saddle of the horse that they rode on. A black cloth had been placed over the prisoner's eyes and most of their head. It was impossible to see what they looked like. Keaira, now suddenly very interested, ran down the stairs towards Saruman's chambers to alert him to the arrival of Grima. When she reached the main room of the tower Keaira found that Grima and his prisoner were already there.

"This is the man you brought to teach Keaira swordsmanship I assume," said Saruman looking over the prisoner.

"Well, my Lord, you know my strengths do not lie in physical ability and that I had little chance of successfully subduing a man, let alone a man who was skilled with the blade and so..."

"What is it? You have clearly brought one so why do you make excuses?" Saruman asked, eying his servant warily.

"I...well...I will show you, my Lord."

Grima began to untie the prisoner's gag, followed by the cloth that had been wrapped around their head. When he removed the cloth it became quite obvious why he was making excuses. It was not a man that stood before them, but a woman and a very scared one at that.

"You bring me a woman to teach swordsmanship! How much of a fool are you, Worm?" Saruman shouted, his voice sharp and accusing.

"She is training to become a shield-maiden and very skilled with a blade. I do not think Keaira would mind having a woman as an instructor, and you know that her will shall be easily broken."

"What is your name, shield-maiden?" asked Saruman in a voice much kinder and persuasive.

"Aleathiel," replied the shield-maiden quietly.

"I suppose she will serve the purposes I had intended. You are lucky Grima, very lucky. She shall be Keaira's personal instructor and servant. Keaira! Take her to your quarters and show her around the tower so she can come quickly when needed," said Saruman, allowing the anger to be removed from his voice.

"Yes, my Lord."

Keaira and Aleathiel walked away up the stairs, Aleathiel's hands still bound. Meanwhile Grima looked curiously after her, wondering how his master had so much respect for such an insignificant creature. Finally he could contain his curiosity no longer and asked, "Why do you treat her so well?"

"For the same reasons that I treat my spies well. The more they trust you the less likely they are to betray you when the time comes...and the more amusing their faces when they realize that they were used."

Keaira walked up the stone steps towards her room and then looked down at her new servant and teacher. Aleathiel looked scared and quite confused as everything was happening so quickly.

"How old are you?" asked Keaira hardly.

The girl did not answer, but only looked down at her feet as if in a trance.

"I asked you how old you are!"

"It is no concern of yours," replied Aleathiel defiantly.

"Why are you so cold towards my master. He is only fighting for what was stolen from him. You should be honored to be deemed worthy of his acceptance."

"It is an honor to be taken from your home? From your family? From your love?" she said absently.

"It is an honor to serve the side of decency and not the side of evil!"

"You speak to me of the side of evil! A party of Uruk-hai under the direction of your master and his foul spy kidnapped me from my home. They terrorize my people and burn the villages! You think that this is the side of good? And where are you from Halfling? How did you get here?" Aleathiel asked, somewhat fuming.

"I do not remember actually. My master has told me that I was abused and scorned by my family and friends in the Shire. He said that I ran away and his spy found me, and took me in when none would. I owe him all that I have now," Keaira said.

"If you do not remember then how do you know it is true? Could it not be a well-manipulated lie told to corrupt you? Are you so sure you are on the side of good..."

They had arrived in Caras Galadhon only a short time ago, and now they sat around a table with the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. After tales were told, and the horrible account of Gandalf's battle with the Balrog told there was silence.

Then the Lady Galadriel said, "I it was who first summoned the White Council. And if my designs had not gone amiss, it would have been governed by Gandalf the Grey, and then mayhap things would have gone otherwise. But even now there is hope left. I will not give you council, saying do this, or do that. For not in doing or contriving, nor in choosing between this course and another, can I avail; but only in knowing what was and is, and in part also what shall be. But this I will say to you: your Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while all the Company is true." And with that word she held them with her eyes, and in silence looked searchingly at each of them in turn. None save Legolas and Aragorn could long endure her glance. (Tolkien 348)

When the Lady's gaze fell on Pippin, he could feel her searching inside of him as if examining his innermost thoughts. Then, suddenly, he felt her stop and in his mind he saw an image in his mind. It was the Shire, and he was there with Diamond dressed in the most beautiful long white dress. He looked at her for a moment, noticing the sparkling ring on her finger. For a moment, he was scared that Diamond had forgotten him, and was going to marry another, but then he saw himself waiting for her at the end of the isle. It was there, right in front of him.

"She is tempting me," warned a voice in the back of Pippin's head.

He tried to hold her gaze but soon was forced to look away, and concentrate on the promise he had made to protect Frodo. Then suddenly he heard the Lady's voice in his head. "You have proven yourself a valuable asset to this Fellowship, young Peregrin Took, though young you may be. I warn you now. Things are not as they seem. Had you accepted the temptation offered of you, things would not have been as you saw it. Question what you know, for fallacy is hovering over one dear to you..."

The voice faded, and Pippin then was lost in deep and frantic thought. Was Diamond all right? Had the Shire been compromised?

At length the Lady Galadriel released them from her eyes, and she smiled. "Do not let your hearts be troubled," she said. "Tonight you shall sleep in peace." Then they sighed and felt suddenly weary, as those who have been questioned long and deeply, though no words had been spoken openly.

"Go now!" said Celeborn. "You are worn with sorrow and much toil. Even if your Quest did not concern us closely, you should have refuge in this City, until you were healed and refreshed. Now you shall rest, and we will not speak of your further road for a while."

That night the Company slept upon the ground, much to the satisfaction of the Hobbits. The Elves spread for them a pavilion among the trees near the fountain, and in it they left them. For a little while the travelers talked of their night before in the tree-tops, and of their day's journey, and of the Lord and Lady; for they had not yet the heart to look further back.

"What did you blush for, Sam?" said Pippin. "You soon broke down. Anyone would have thought you had a guilty conscience. I hope it was nothing worse than a wicked plot to steal one of my blankets."

"I never thought no such thing," answered Sam, in no mood for jest. "If you want to know, I felt as if I hadn't got nothing on, and I didn't like it. She seemed to be looking inside me what I would do if she gave me the chance of flying back home to the Shire to a nice little hole with...with a bit of garden of my own."

"That's funny," said Merry. "Almost exactly what I felt myself; only, only well, I don't think I'll say any more," he ended lamely. All of them it seemed, had fared alike: each had felt that he was offered a choice between a shadow full of fear that lay ahead, and something that he greatly desired: clear before his mind it lay, and to get it he had only to turn aside from the road and leave the Quest and the war against Sauron to others. (Tolkien 348-349)

When the others had all gone to sleep Merry and Pippin stole away a bit to talk amongst themselves. "What was it that you saw, Merry?" asked Pippin; curious as to why Merry had not told his entire tale.

"I saw...I saw my wedding. And also I saw Diamond safely home..."

"Why would you see Diamond safely at home? That isn't a secret hope that's truth," said Pippin laughing a little at his cousin.

"Oh, Pip. I had hoped...but no I can no longer stand keeping this to myself...it's just that...oh Pippin I can't bring myself to tell you!"

"What is it Merry?" asked Pippin, fear slowly creeping into his voice.

"When Tinedhel returned he told me..."

"He told you that Diamond was safely at home, remember. You have already told me this," Pippin stated.

"No Pippin," said Merry softly.

"Wha...What? If that's not what he said, then what did he say?"

"Diamond followed us. She reached as far as Bree, but she was accused of being a spy by the angry mob of Bree-landers. Tinedhel found this on the streets next to a piece of ripped fabric. I am so sorry, Pippin! I just couldn't bring myself to tell you in Rivendell...I just couldn't bring myself to tell you that she was...she was...dead..." Merry trailed off, handing Pippin the tattered, weatherworn book that he had brought with him.

Pippin looked at the journal with tears in his eyes, and then at Merry. "So this is what the Lady Galadriel meant," he thought. Pippin's heart felt as if it had been torn out and stabbed through the center. He did not cry. He did not feel anything but utter despair. He stood up and walked away defeated. As he did Merry heard him say, "There is no point in continuing on with this Quest! There is nothing left to fight for..."


	24. XXIV: Sparkling Emerald Eyes

Chapter 24: Sparkling Emerald Eyes 

"Left foot forward. Good, now right. Tarry that shot, and watch your left flank, you left it open a moment ago. Much better. You are improving greatly, Keaira," said Aleathiel as she set down her sword to take a break.

"I couldn't ask for a better teacher," Keaira responded cheerfully. She didn't know why, but it seemed as if whenever she was around Aleathiel she seemed happier and her burdens were always lightened.

Aleathiel walked over to the window of the chamber where they sparred and looked longingly at the plains of Rohan. She had been at Orthanc for only a fortnight, but it seemed like longer. Over the long weeks she had spent there, Keaira had become a quite skilled fighter. Swordplay came naturally to her for some reason, and in a short time she was able to almost match her instructor's skill.

The time drew near when the attack on the Shire would begin. Her master had already sent out his troops to the falls of Rauros to apprehend yet another rebellious group that stood in his way.

Looking out the window, Aleathiel could see the smoke rising from yet another burned village of the Westfold and she silently cursed Saruman and his Uruk-hai under her breath.

"Why do you miss your home so much?" Keaira asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Your home. It is being burned and destroyed and yet you wish to return to it? Are you not grateful that your life has been spared?"

"I would rather die with my people than continue to live out this miserable existence that I maintain here. I miss my family, and I miss Fengel..." Aleathiel drifted off into silent thought, and Keaira could see a glistening tear roll down her face.

"Your love?" she asked softly.

Aleathiel nodded. "We were to be wed, but the war tore us apart. He left to fight for Rohan and I stayed behind to watch over our families. He does not know I have been taken, and I wish there were some way to reach him. Alas! Curse my fortune! What purpose in my existence was there to be brought to this horrid place? All hope of happiness I had left in this world is gone."

"What did this love of yours look like?" Keaira asked, hoping to cheer her teacher and servant up a little.

"Would you really care to know?"

Keaira nodded, and Aleathiel looked thankfully at her. "He was tall, and very brave, though he had the most childlike air to him. His eyes were that of a sparkling emerald. You could get lost just looking into them for too long sometimes. They were so vibrant...I am sorry I tend to ramble on..."

"Sparkling emerald eyes?" Keaira asked to no one in particular. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"A lost love of your own perhaps?"

"I doubt it. Saruman said that I ran away from my home. Why would I run away from one I loved? That makes no sense."

"Perhaps you were not running away after all," said Aleathiel solemnly. "Perhaps you were following your destiny."

"You believe in destiny?"

"I do."

"Then do you believe that there was some reason you were brought here? Something good could possibly come out of it. You should accept the fact that you were brought here because you were chosen to be saved," said Keaira proudly, knowing that she had made a point.

"Perhaps I was brought here not to save myself...perhaps I was brought here to save you, little one."

Merry looked down at the spot where Pippin had last stood. He had not the heart to follow his cousin, for he knew the pain must have been nearly too much to bear. Then something hidden in the dew of the grass sparkled and caught his eye.

Merry bent down to pick it up, and when he did he almost lost control of his own emotions. It was a ring, obviously elven made because of its intricate detail and beauty. The band was silver, and looked like many vines woven together. The vines all led up to a cluster of diamonds at the top of the ring. As he looked closer Merry could see that the diamonds at the top combined to form an elaborate elvish "D". It was an engagement ring.

Merry could not bring himself to throw the gorgeous ring back to the ground and so he put the ring into the most secure and hidden pocket of his vest.

"Pip may want this back someday," he thought sadly. "If he ever brings himself to love again..."

An orc horn blew in the distance and Keaira and Aleathiel both jumped a little. Suddenly there came a knock on the door, and Keaira went to answer it. Outside the door stood the Bree-lander. Bill Ferny was his name, and he was there to lead Keaira back to the Shire. The time had finally come for them to begin the conquest.

Aleathiel looked coldly at the man as he walked into the room. "Are you skilled enough with a blade to lead this conquest with me as planned?"

"Yes, she is ready," Aleathiel answered for her.

"I did not ask you, girl!" Ferny shot venomously at her.

Aleathiel gave him a cold stare. "Very will, Ferny. I shall be down in a moment. I must ready Aleathiel for the journey to the Shire. She will be coming with us," said Keaira.

Ferny nodded and with a last horrid leer at Aleathiel he departed. "I am to come with you to the Shire? From there I cannot even see my home!" cried Aleathiel, her despair clearly shown on her face.

"Nay, I will not force you to come, my friend."

"I shall miss you, Keaira. Do not forget me, who shall be slaving away in this horrid place until the end of my days it seems," said Aleathiel sadly.

"That is not how you shall die!"

"What?"

"Come with me. Quietly, we haven't much time," Keaira whispered.

"I do not understand," said Aleathiel.

"You are going home, my friend. Come I'll help you escape the fortress. Can you make it back to your village or wherever you may be going from there?"

"Oh Keaira! I can make it. Thank you so much! I knew that you were not what you appeared," she said.

"What do you mean?" Keaira asked.

"You are not all evil. There is some good in you, buried deep down inside, and I hope that you find it one day."

The two friends ran swiftly down the corridors of the tower of Orthanc headed for the gates. When they reached the front gate to Isengard they were surprised to find that no guard stood watch.

"I wonder where the guards are?" asked Aleathiel curiously. "This is all too easy."

"All of Isengard has been emptied! The troops were sent out but yesterday to march on your lands. Did you not hear the horns and the pounding feet early yesterday morning?" Keaira replied.

"I thought that was a dream..."

"Nay that was no dream. You must promise to be careful my friend. Saruman's troops are abroad and it would not be in your fortune to be caught by any of them," Keaira stated.

"I know. Goodbye, Keaira. I hope that you may find out your true past one day," said Aleathiel.

"What do you mean? I know my past. You are quite forgetful."

"I meant your true past, Keaira. Not the lies that your "master" has driven into your head. You do have a good past I'm sure. I hope that you find the one with the sparkling emerald eyes somewhere. Farwell."

With that Aleathiel ran out into the dense forest towards her home, and Keaira turned back towards the only home she knew. As she reentered the gates some time later she saw Bill Ferny walking towards her with a smug grin on his face.

"Wasn't that a brave thing to do little Halfling? I would hate for your master to discover this little act of treachery, wouldn't you?"


	25. XXV: Stolen Comforts

Chapter 25: Stolen Comforts

Keaira knew she was had made a crucial mistake in being so careless when she left the forest, and she also knew that there would have be consequences.

"What are you going to do, Ferny? I do not think that my master would believe your word over mine," said Keaira in her ever-cocky attitude. "You could not even bring him pipe weed without my help."

"Perhaps, little one, but what would happen when the girl is discovered missing? What defense would you lay then?"

"That she escaped on her own accord. You have no physical proof that I have released her."

"Whether she escaped on her own wits or not she _was_ your responsibility, am I correct? You will not go unpunished. You might not even be allowed to return to the Shire when the time comes, unless..." said Ferny, but he was cut off by Keaira's sharp reply.

"That is _my_ invasion to lead and it is _my_ destiny! You shall not take this away from me! Name your price. What will it take to silence you?" she said angrily.

"You're a smart lass; I knew you would understand. I have but a small price to ask of you, and I think you shall agree with little hesitation."

"Well what is it then?"

"I wish to lead the conquest," he replied, a wry grin on his face.

"You? Lead the invasion of the Shire? But why would you care to do that?" she replied growing ever more annoyed.

"If I lead the invasion I can have a position of power within, when the place is completely taken over. You do not have much of a choice, little one."

"I will accept this on _one _condition," Keaira said, admitting this was the only was she could avoid a rather painful scolding from Saruman.

"I do not think you are in a position to bargain here," he said greasily.

"Torture me if you will then. I care not. All I ask is to be put fully in charge of punishment of any and all Hobbits who speak out against us or break our law. I wish to give back to them what they gave me," she said, her voice dripping with malice and anger.

"Agreed."

Estella sat beneath the tree on the edge of Farmer Maggot's fields, twirling her hair between her fingers. Four months had passed since Diamond, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam had left the Shire and she began to wonder what had become of them. Surely the trip to Rivendell would not last much longer…unless of course there had been complications.

As she sat there, Chrysie walked up hand in hand with her new fiancé, Merthian. Whenever Estella saw them together she longed for Merry to return.

Chrysie saw the hurt in her friend's eyes, and wished that there was something that she could do to help. Suddenly she said, "Lets go to _The_ _Green Dragon_ and to visit Rosie in Hobbiton. That will get your mind off of things."

"I do not feel much like going to the pub, Chrysie. That's where I first danced with Merry, anyways…"

"Well then it will remind you of him! Come on, please. You must do something besides mope around all the time. The only time you are happy is when you are painting your mural. I am almost done with my carving myself," Chrysie said in her usual cheerful tone.

"Oh, all right Chrysie," said Estella reluctantly.

They readied a cart and set off for Hobbiton later that day. By the next morning they were nearing the outskirts of the town. Chrysie and Merthian were taking a nap together in the back of the cart while Estella drove in the front with her brother.

They reached the town by that afternoon and headed straight to the pub to find Rosie, as she worked there usually in the afternoons as a barmaid. They got there only to find that a band was playing, the same band that had been playing that night so many months ago. Estella could not stand to dance to the same music and so she went to talk to Rosie.

"Hello, Rosie. How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm alright, I suppose. You haven't heard from Merry and Pippin and them have you?" she asked rather hopefully.

"No, though I wish everyday that I had. I had forgotten you were awaiting their return as well. Quite odd how they disappeared all of a sudden..." said Estella, remembering suddenly that Rosie did not know of the quest.

"Yes, well I must get back to work. They are not paying me to stand around and chat, as much as I would like to. See you later," said Rosie, turning to attend to a table in the far corner.

"Goodbye," said Estella sadly. She slowly began to walk outside, but before she could reach the door she slammed forcefully into someone attempting to enter the pub. Estella felt her feet slip out from under her as she began to fall, when suddenly an arm reached down and caught her by the hand, keeping her from colliding with the floor.

"Thank you," said Estella when she had stood, turning to look at whomever she had bumped into. "Oh of all the people I could possibly run into at a time like this!" she thought to herself upon seeing Horro Boffin still holding the hand that he had grabbed. He was looking strangely at the ring that sat upon her right hand.

"This isn't yours," he said wryly.

"Yes it is. It is my engagement ring from Merry! How dare you accuse me of such?" she shot back angrily.

"I dare accuse you because Diamond showed me this exact ring that she claimed Peregrin Took gave her," he said, eyeing Estella suspiciously.

"Oh..." said Estella, feeling incredibly stupid for forgetting that. "Well...Diamond lent me the ring until Merry could get me another one, and...well..."

"I'm sure! If this is Diamond's ring then I suppose you won't mind if I keep it for her until she returns," he said maliciously, pulling it swiftly from her finger and disappearing into the crowd.

"No! Stop!" cried Estella, a tear falling down her face. The last trace that she had to remember Merry by had been taken from her. She wondered what she would do alone in the dark of night now when her thoughts always returned to him since she could no longer hold the ring for comfort.

_"The only time I see you happy is when you are painting." _Estella heard Chrysie's words in her head.

"That's it," she thought to herself. "I will paint Merry and myself into the mural. At least then I shall have a picture of him to look at..."

Keaira and Ferny walked silently back up the large stone stairs of the tower. They had devised a ruse to tell Saruman, which would place Ferny in charge of the invasion of the Shire and Keaira in charge of the punishment.

When they reached the large throne room they found Saruman looking into his Pilantir, his right hand outstretched over it. Ferny urged Keaira to enter first, not wanting to be the one to disturb Saruman from whatever it was that he was doing.

"M...Master," she said softly, hoping that he would not be angry with her.

Saruman's head turned sharply to the side and upon seeing Keaira and Ferny standing in the doorway his gaze hardened.

"What news do you have that is so important to interrupt me? I was watching the Uruk-hai armies apprehend the band of rebels. Victory will soon be ours, for they have taken two captive."

"We are prepared to begin our infiltration of the Shire, master," she said in a shaky voice.

"Indeed. Keaira you shall lead a band there composed of half-orcs and some Bree-landers like Ferny. Do not take it by force to begin with. You must ever so slowly infiltrate their government, and when you have complete control then you shall use force to overcome them," said Saruman, still rather distracted. "Bill! Is the band assembled?"

"Yes, my Lord," said Ferny, giving Keaira a look urging her to tell Saruman or he would reveal her secret.  
"Master," said Keaira slowly.

"What is it?"

"I have little skill in creating military tactics nor any in infiltration. I was wondering if perhaps Ferny could lead the band and I could be in charge of punishment and the laws? I wish to give them back all of the pain and suffering that they gave me," she said, allowing all of the hatred and malice that she possessed for these people seep into her voice.

"Yes, fine. As long as the deed is completed. I shall send you orders occasionally, but for the most part you shall be on your own unless I inform you otherwise. Go now to Bree and get the troops you plan to bring with you. It would not be wise to fail this," he said. "I am trusting you both, and my trust is hard to come by. Now go and leave me in peace! Take your revenge on the Shire, Keaira, and let all of your hatred out."

"Yes, my Lord," said Keaira, bowing her head in respect. Ferny repeated the action and then they both left his chamber. Keaira went up the stairs to her room to change into a new cloak to travel with. She slid the soiled cloak off and upon doing so she saw the white hand on her shoulder blade. She could not remember when she had gotten such a mark, but it always reminded her of her allegiance to Saruman and the fact that she should not fail.

"I will not let you down, master," she said aloud to her reflection. "The Shire _will_ fall."


	26. XXVI: The Enemy

Chapter 26: The Enemy

Keaira woke to find the sun casting its long rays through her window. She had slept most of day to prepare herself for the long journey to the Shire that was to commence that night. She and Bill Ferny were going to head for Bree, and lead the band of ruffians assembled there to the Shire.

They had delayed six days at their master's command, and Keaira was anxious to begin the trek back to the home she did not remember. She walked about her chambers and her thoughts returned once again to Aleathiel. Had she made it home? Had she found her lost love?

She sat down to write in her makeshift journal to bide the time, as she had begun to grow ever more impatient with each passing hour.

_I spoke before of Apathy consuming my every thought, but now it has been replaced. Replaced with so many emotions. Anger at the folk of the Shire, anxiousness to leave for the invasion, and curiousness. Emerald eyes. What does it mean? Why do I remember __that of all things? Perhaps it relates the dreams, and visions I had had before…oh alas I do not know! I wonder…_

_BOOM!_

Keaira stopped writing suddenly, her quill spilling ink on the page when she jumped. "What was that?" she thought.

_BOOM!_

She stood up and ran to the window. Looking out Keaira saw a most unnerving sight. An army of _trees _was advancing on Isengard, and some had already reached it. They had begun to swing their mighty arms at the wall surrounding Isengard. Their incredible strength allowed them to rip through the wall with ease, tearing large masses of rock off and hurling them at the tower of Orthanc. Sudden fear shot through Keaira and she wondered why the Uruk-hai troops were not defending the great fortress. Surely these trees were not that strong! Then, much to horror, Keaira remembered the answer to her own question. All of Isengard had been emptied. The troops and power of it released on the lands of Rohan. She wondered how her master had been so foolish as to not leave behind some Uruk-hai to guard Isengard. _BOOM!_ Another large piece of rock had collided with the smooth stonewall of Orthanc. Keaira did not fear for the tower, as it was protected by the magic of those more powerful even than Saruman. She flew down the stairs, wondering what her master was doing to stop this attack. She found him in his throne room, looking angry and was that fear behind his eyes? 

"Master!" she cried, out of breath from sprinting down the stairs. "What…what are they?"

"They are the Ents of Fangorn forest," he replied in a distant tone.

"What are we going to do?" she pressed him, panic in her voice,

"What can we do? I was foolish to turn my back on the Ents. There are no troops here to defend the fortress, but they will not be able to enter the tower. You must go! Go now!" He screamed at her in a sudden rage. "Get Ferny and escape to the Shire. I may join you there soon. Do _not_ fail, Keaira."

She shuddered from both the terror of having to escape past the Ents, and her master's rage. "I must find Bill!" she thought to herself.

She ran through the many corridors of the tower of Orthanc, having to stop and brace herself many times from the unmistakable shaking of stone boulders three times her size being heaved at the tower. "Where is he?" she thought frantically. She stopped and hugged the wall as another shock ran through the tower. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind and she screamed.

"Quiet Halfling it's me!" said Ferny.

"We have to leave now! Master's orders that we escape to the Shire," she screamed to him. She had to yell at the top of her lungs so that her voice could be heard over the din of the battle raging outside their fortress.

"He expects us to get past those…those…_things_?" Ferny said horrified.

"We can do it! What other choice do we have? Don't you want to lead the conquest?"

Ferny looked out the window once more. His fear was clearly shown in his empty hazel eyes. "Alright," he said finally.

The two ran quickly to the stairs within the tower that led down into the mighty caverns below Isengard. There was a passage there that led outside the walls. As they descended into the caverns a vaguely familiar stench reached Keaira's nose but she paid it little heed. In a short time they reached the passage and made their way out of Isengard and into the forest beyond.

"We should wait," said Ferny suddenly.

"What! Why?" asked Keaira, her voice barely a whisper.

"I have forgotten the Longbottom Leaf in the storehouses!" Ferny replied.

"Why do you need it? We are going to the Shire, you can get more there."

"No, you don't understand. I have made a deal with a Hobbit named Lotho. He is going to allow us to make our headquarters at his residence _if_ I supply him with a large supply of Longbottom Leaf. I have enough stored in the guardhouses for an entire life's supply! We cannot infiltrate the Shire without it…"

Keaira looked angrily at him, but then reluctantly agreed that there was no way around the fact that they needed the pipe weed if they were to succeed. They decided to wait the night in the woods just beyond Isengard, and move in to take the weed the next morning.

Keaira slept little that night, for the sounds of the fortress that she had once thought impenetrable was now being destroyed. The Ents worked on through the night, tearing the rock apart as if it weighed nothing. Sometime in the very early morning hours Keaira thought that she heard a large rush of water, but she paid it no heed.

She woke to Ferny shaking her roughly by the shoulders. "What is it?" she asked groggily.

"They have taken control of Isengard, and flooded the caverns!" he said in a panic. "Come on, we must hurry and get the leaf out of the store rooms before they are flooded!"

Keaira nodded and stood up, pulling her cloak tightly around her. Fear danced in her heart, and she knew how essential it was for them to get the leaf. They crept ever closer to the front gate of Isengard, knowing that the passage through which they had come would be flooded and unable to be used.

Seeing no one guarding the gates they snuck into the first guard room and down into its stores. The leaf was untouched, much to their elation, and they began to slowly and carefully transfer it into large bags that they could carry.

Merry and Pippin walked towards the gate of the fortress. They had had a violent past couple of days. Violent, actually, was an understatement. After witnessing the death of Boromir, and then being taken captive by a ruthless band of Uruk-hai they could think of nothing that could possibly have been worse. When they had escaped and met Treebeard in the forest their luck seemed to change. Who would have thought that within nine days of their capture they would have in turn destroyed the great fortress of Isengard?

"I am so hungry, Merry!" said Pippin, some cheerfulness creeping back into his voice. It was the happiest Merry had seen him since the news of Diamond's death.

"I know, Pip. I'm hungry too. Drink is not enough to sustain full-grown Hobbits. Lets go see if Saruman fed his tower guards well, shall we?"

Pippin nodded and the pair set off for the storerooms. As they approached they saw someone scurry quickly out of the guardroom on the left and run towards the one on the right. Upon looking closer at whoever it was, they were amazed to find that it was a hobbit, though they could only see their back.

"Merry," said Pippin suddenly, disbelief in his voice. "That looks like Estella!"

Merry looked again, and saw the fiery auburn hair that he knew belonged to two people, and one was dead. It had to be Estella. A sudden happiness filled him, and the pair ran towards her, calling out her name.

"Estella!" cried Merry loudly, running so fast that he left Pippin in his dust. The Hobbit-lass did not turn around nor even acknowledge their presence as she bent over a bag she was carrying, and Pippin began to wonder if something had happened to Estella's hearing.

Merry finally reached her, and tapped her shoulder happily. "Estella, its Merry!" he cried waiting for her to turn.

The Hobbit-lass jumped startled and spun around a look of hatred and fear on her face. "I am _not_ Estella!" she screamed at him. Merry looked down at the Hobbit-lass that stood in front of him. It was Diamond.

"It can't be…" said Merry, as he stared her face. "You're…you're dead!"

"I am most certainly not dead, and I do not know who you are. I would suggest backing up before I slit your throat," she said darkly, brandishing her sword.

"Merry is it Estella?" cried Pippin who was approaching slowly.

"Not quite…" said Merry, stepping aside so Pippin could see past him.

Pippin's jaw dropped as he took in what he saw. Then, in a burst of sudden joy, he rushed forward and before Keaira could bring her sword up to stop him he pulled he into a tight embrace.

"Get _off_ of me! Bill help!" she called, struggling against his grip.

Bill Ferny came rushing out of the storerooms and saw Keaira being held by Pippin. She was trying her hardest to free herself from his grip but he was too strong for her. Ferny rushed over and pried Keaira from him. She stood behind Bill, her sword now at the ready.

"Diamond…what's wrong with you?" asked Pippin, obviously hurt.

"I am not Diamond!" she screamed furiously at him. "My name is Keaira, and I am the apprentice to Saruman. Do not take another step towards us or you shall be dead by my sword. The first Hobbit whose blood shall stain my sword, though definitely not the last!"

"What did you say? A...Apprentice? Diamond, what happened to you? How did you get here?" asked Merry, thoroughly confused.

"I…I don't remember, but this is — was — my fortress until _you_ and your _trees _destroyed it," she shot back at them.

"Let's go, Keaira. We have to reach the troops. They could alert someone and our efforts would be futile," said Ferny, glaring at the two dumbstruck Hobbits that stood in front of him.

"You!" said Merry angrily. "What have you done to her?"

"I did nothing, but as far as she is concerned you never existed. Thanks to Saruman at least…" he replied craftily. Keaira stared at him.

"Diamond, look at me," said Pippin, stepping forward. She looked, and when she did she saw a most unnerving sight.

"You're eyes…their…their emerald!" she cried.

"Remember me, Diamond. Please remember," he pleaded with her.

"I…I…"

"Remember the scarf that you gave me," he said holding it up. He still kept it with him. "Remember Estella, and remember Merry. Remember all of us. I know you can do it. You are one of us, Diamond. You cannot deny it."

Keaira's thoughts began to betray her at the sight of his hopeful eyes, and pleading voice. She knew that she had seen him before…somewhere. This was the piece to the mystery of her past that she had to uncover.

She looked longingly at him, willing herself to remember whatever it was that was lost. Then, suddenly, the voice that Saruman had implanted into her began to fight against her own logic.

"**_Don't listen to him_**," it said darkly.

"But I…I remember him. Somehow, I remember," she replied to it.

"**_That's because you have seen him before_**"

"What, where?" she asked the voice.

"**_When you lived in the Shire. You knew him, and the other…_**" the voice replied.

"Why did you not tell me this?" she countered angrily in her head.

"**_Because it would be difficult for you to hear._**"

"Tell me!" she commanded the voice of her master in her head. She cared not that she was being disrespectful. All Keaira cared about was discovering what hidden past had been hidden from her.

"**_You loved him, once…that is until he abused you,_**" it said.

"Abused?"

"**_Yes. Have you ever looked at the terrible scars on your back? The whip marks, and the beatings and bruises that cover your arms and legs were all given to you by this horrible Hobbit…_**"

Hatred suddenly filled her, and Keaira was jerked out of her thoughts by Pippin's pleading voice.

"Diamond. I love you, please remember me…" he said softly. "You belong with us."

"No!" she said maliciously to him. "I do _not_ belong with you. I never have! I am a servant of Saruman and his allies. You are my sworn enemy. If you want proof then look at this. The symbol of my unfaltering dedication to my master. I may have loved you once, though I do not remember it, but I most certainly do not love you now!" Keaira pulled back the top of her cloak and turned around. Pippin and Merry saw the white hand that had been branded onto her, and it broke Pippin's heart.

"Diamond…please…what has happened to you?" he said, tears filling his once sparkling green eyes.

"I have discovered my true destiny. You are nothing to me. We must be going now, for we have places to be. I cannot disappoint my master," said, scowling at him.

Pippin looked at her for a moment, and then said. "I loved you more than anything in this world," he paused, allowing his tears to flow freely down his face. Then he gained control of himself and continued. "Twice you deserted me, but I never gave up that you were the one I would spend my life with. Your name resounded in my head and would not let me forget you. It almost killed me when I thought you were dead, but now…I think…that this is worse. You are a traitor Diamond of Long Cleeve, and I want nothing to do with you ever again."

"Pippin…" said Merry, who had been silent until this point.

"And do you know the worst part?" Pippin continued, paying no attention to Merry. "The worst part is that I will always love you, no matter what you have done. I will love you and hate you for the rest of my life. Good-bye Diamond. Good-bye forever."

He dropped the scarf onto the ground and walked away into the storeroom his heart utterly shattered. Keaira just stared at the scarf that he had dropped. The other Hobbit, Merry, took one last long look at her before leaving to find his cousin, but he too dropped something on the ground before leaving.

Keaira walked over to the spot where they both had stood and bent down to pick up the scarf. Beside it, on the ground, lay a beautiful ring. She held them both in her hands, and stood there not moving for a moment. Then suddenly, Ferny grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her away from the destroyed ruins of Isengard. She went with him, holding the scarf up close to her face. She inhaled the smells of it, and they reminded her of something long forgotten.

Suddenly, she collapsed to the ground, and in that instant the memory returned. Not all of it, but she remembered Pippin, and that was enough. She sat up, and Bill Ferny came to help her stand.

"Keaira, why did you collapse? Are you hurt?" he asked, acting worried.

"I am not Keaira," she said to him.

"What?"

"My name is Diamond of Long Cleeve, and I am in love with Peregrin Took," she said proudly, holding the scarf tightly.

"Oh no," thought Ferny. "Her memory is coming back."

"You may go where you wish, but I am going back to him," she said resolutely.

"I cannot let you do that, _Diamond_," he said.

"What?" she replied.

"I captured you once, and brought you to Isengard. I can very well apprehend you again, little one."

"You are the one who brought me to Isengard? _You _knew and you did not tell me! I shall go nowhere with you!" she screamed at him before running back in the direction of Isengard.

"Stop!" he cried tearing after her.

Diamond saw the outer wall of Isengard approaching, and she ran as fast as she could towards it. She saw Merry and Pippin walking out of the gates, and she cried out to them.

"I remember now! Please, help me!"

Merry began to move forward but Pippin stopped him. Ferny then emerged from the clearing and grabbed Diamond by the arm. She cried out to them again for help, but Pippin only stared at her a look of pain on his face. She had betrayed them all, and he could not trust her anymore.

Ferny dragged Diamond into the forest and bound her hands again. Before he could bind her hands she managed to call out, "I love you Pippin Took! And I always have. Whether you believe me or not, I will always love you…"

Then Ferny placed a gag in her mouth, and she could not longer cry out. Pippin wanted with all his heart to follow them, to help the girl he loved so much, but such anger he had towards her that it overcame the love, and he stood at the gates of Isengard watching her leave him once again.

This time it was different, however. This time he did not want to follow…she bore the sign of the white hand, the sign that killed Boromir, the sign that separated him from his friends, and possibly caused their death. He did not know she under the spell of Saruman. In his eyes she was the enemy.


	27. XXVII: Realization

Chapter 27: Realization 

Diamond sat in down on the cold hard ground, her back to a tree. She looked down at the bonds that held her hands and wondered why they seemed so familiar. It was true that she had gotten some of her memory back, but only some. She remembered Pippin, and Merry, and that she did not truly belong in Isengard but that was basically the extent of her revelations.

Ferny walked up and sat down next to her, looking at her in a peculiar way. Then he said harshly, "How _much_ do you remember, Diamond?"

"Why does everyone keep calling me Diamond?" she asked, attempting to use the same cold voice that she had once possessed.

"What do you mean? Only two days past you ran away screaming you remembered and that your name was Diamond of Long Cleeve. I am not that dense, Halfling."

"What are you talking about, Ferny?" she lied exasperatedly. "I am allowing you to lead the conquest, and you bind my hands? How will master feel about that?"

He looked at her long, wondering if she truly had forgotten again whatever small piece of her past that she had uncovered. He decided to test her knowledge in a question sure to cause her downfall ere she lied.

"What is that you wished to be in charge of, _Keaira_?"

"Punishment! Are you that forgetful? Now unbind my hands, or I shall tell master what you have done."

"And what have I done?" he accused. "It is you who released the girl."

"That is a petty offense next to stealing pipe weed from master's private stores," said Diamond, hopeful that her observation was correct.

"You cannot prove anything," he spat at her.

"I would not be so sure," she lied.

Ferny glared at her. "You see we both have information that could lead to the others downfall so I suggest we make a truce," Diamond continued.

"You are still under my authority. I am leading this infiltration, remember," said Ferny.

"At least untie my hands. Do you distrust me that much? I do not even remember why you bound them to begin with!" she lied once more.

Ferny held back, but the reluctantly untied her bonds. "I will allow you to regain your position in this infiltration if you will prove your loyalty to me."

"How do you propose that I do that?" she asked.

"When the time comes, you will know. And when the time comes you must be ready to prove your allegiance."

Pippin sat behind Gandalf upon the great horse Shadowfax watching as the landscapes flew by at an incredible speed. They were headed for the great city in Gondor of Minas Tirith and Gandalf was answering more questions for Pippin that he had ever answered.

Pippin was quite enjoying getting so many answers when a certain pain hit him — remembrance — and he decided to try his luck asking Gandalf for advice.

"Will those who have betrayed us and helped the Dark Lord be forgiven?" he asked vaguely.

"What do you mean, Peregrin?" Gandalf replied.

"Those who have aided the dark powers like Wormtounge, for example. Will they be shown mercy? Do you think that they deserve a second chance?"

"Ah, I see. Well, my young Hobbit, I think that it would depend on the circumstances. In Wormtounge's case, for example, I would think that he did not fall into darkness on his own, but rather through the persuasion and power of Saruman. However, he could have caused the downfall of the entire land of Rohan. It is a hard decision to make, but all deserve mercy to some extent. When we begin to kill them for the mistakes they have made we begin to sink as low as the Dark Lord himself," Gandalf replied.

"I think that they should be killed! They can no longer be trusted! How could someone betray their friends and family like that?" Pippin asked, releasing a good deal of the anger he held inside.

"I would not judge them so quickly, young Hobbit, for both Sauron and Saruman have the ability to reform a weak willed mind. How else do you think Sauron caused the treason of Isengard?"

"Do you think that Saruman could change someone so much that it was beyond their control to betray their friends?" replied Pippin.

"Most certainly so," replied Gandalf. "Saruman's greatest power was that of his voice, and when he had the powers of the Istari as well he was quite formidable. Saruman could have gone so far as to banish ones memories and create a new identity. This could be what happened to Wormtounge, but we shall never know I fear."

"Banish ones memory? Forever?"

"Yes, and no. The Istari have the power to banish memories to a secluded and unused part of the mind. These memories _can_ be brought back, but only under the most dire of circumstances. And they cannot simply resurface on their own. Whoever it was that lost their memory this way would need constant reminders of who they used to be. The only way to bring back what was forgotten for good would be to re-witness the most joyful memory of them all. That is why in most cases the memories are lost forever. You cannot re-witness something that happened in the past," said Gandalf wisely.

"Could someone whom this happened to remember small things from their past, like their name or people they knew?"

"If they were exposed to something that forced the memory to surface I suppose it is possible. A prior possession, or someone that reminded them of who they used to be," replied Gandalf.

"Could it be that this is what happened?" asked Pippin softly to himself. "Did she not truly betray us?"

"I think, Peregrin, that you ask this for some reason other than the curiosity of your nature," Gandalf said, a small smile crossing his face.

"I…it's just that…that…Diamond was at Isengard," said Pippin finally.

"At Isengard?"

"Yes, she was leaving with the terrible Bree-lander Bill Ferny when we found her. Merry and I were elated because we thought that she was dead, but when we attempted to talk to her she claimed that she did not know us. She threatened to _kill_ me! She claimed her name was…Keaira, I think…" said Pippin sadly.

"And you assumed she had betrayed you willingly?" Gandalf asked, knowingly.

Pippin nodded. "She left with Bill Ferny but a short time later she appeared again, running towards us claiming that she remembered now and needed our help. I assumed that she was merely trying to trick us into following her somewhere that we would be ambushed so I did nothing. Ferny then bound her hands and dragged her off and that was the last we saw of her. Do you think she truly did remember? Do you think that her memory was banished?"

"Do you have any reason to believe that she would betray you otherwise?" asked Gandalf.

"Not that I can think of…it didn't make any sense for her to act that way…and I…I…condemned her! I refused to help her! What if she _was_ under his influence?" asked Pippin frantically.

"Calm down!" said Gandalf. "If you want my advice then will you allow me to at least get a word in? I believe that she followed you to Bree, and was compromised by Ferny, who it seems is a minion of Saruman, and taken to Isengard. She would not have given in to him if her will was strong, and so I think she was misinformed that you were dead, or captured. Something to that nature would have caused her will to be weak. If Saruman was able to banish her memory she must have been in horrible condition, for it is quite difficult to accomplish on someone who attempts to resist it. He must have lied to her, made her think that she was someone else. What I wonder is why? What use would Saruman have with a Hobbit-lass?"

Pippin shrugged his shoulders, and suddenly a terrible realization washed over him. He thought, "What if I don't make it back? What if I never see her again? If she truly does remember, I will never forgive myself for not helping her. I have made a terrible mistake! I never even got the chance to tell her that I loved her…"


	28. XXVIII: Invasion of the Shire

Chapter 28: Invasion of the Shire

Diamond traveled with Ferny through the wilderness towards Bree. All the while her thoughts betrayed her, and she had begun to become confused once more. The voice Saruman had implanted was back in her head, though it was faint and _usually_ able to be easily defeated, but it was still there.

"**_You have been given a second chance to fulfill your destiny. I do not suggest that you throw it all away. You know you still have a strong hatred for the folk of the Shire running through your veins._**"

"Perhaps, but it doesn't matter anymore. I remember my love, and I know that it was not he that hurt me. My love for him can overpower any hatred that I may still harbor deep inside."

"**_Are you so sure? Are you so sure that he still loves you?_**"

"Yes, why wouldn't he?"

"**_He did leave you back at Isengard. He refused to help you when you were in need. And why is this do you think? Because you betrayed him. You sided with his enemy. You may have remembered him later but you still betrayed him in his eyes. Even if you still love him, he may no longer love you._**"

Diamond froze at this proposition that had arisen inside her head. She had never considered this possibility, but there it was true as could be staring her in the face. She had betrayed him, and he would no longer wish to associate with her. Why had she not thought of this before?

Newfound despair welled up inside of her, and she slowly began to sucuumb to the voice's will once more, although she continued to wear the scarf around her neck and the kept the ring safely in her pocket. The days passed slowly as she traveled for Bill Ferny was not much company. The only times he ever talked were to discuss battle plans or how they were to deal with certain problems. On the productive side they managed to draw up a set of laws and codes to keep the Hobbits in line once they gained control.

As Diamond was in charge of punishment she came up a simple solution to the lack of a prison in the Shire. After pouring over a map of the Shire she came up with a way to transform the storage cellars and basements of the Michel Delving into a series of Lockholes with which people could be sentenced to for different periods of time based on their offense. Speaking out against the new leaders would earn a year, where as stealing could earn as much as a life sentencing or even death by the sword.

Bill Ferny had come up with a system of "gatherers" and "sharers" as he called it. They would go around and collect the harvest from every citizen and then redistribute it evenly. He also decided to allow some Hobbits that wished to help them have some power over the others, but not much, and all would obey whatever the ruffians said.

After almost a fortnight of weary traveling they finally reached the village of Bree. Ferny called together his band of ruffians and bid them come to edge of the town when dusk came. There had to have been some two hundred of them all together, a rather peculiar bunch to be seen. Mostly consisting of half-orcs and Bree-landers they were led by a rather overweight man and a Hobbit-lass, but nevertheless they meant business. When all had come to hear Ferny speak that night he told Diamond to wait and watch, making sure no unsuspecting Hobbits stumbled upon their gathering and were able to warn the Shirefolk of the upcoming invasion. With Diamond on watch Ferny began to address the ruffians.

"This is most likely the easiest job that you will ever undertake, and perhaps the most rewarding as well. Think of it, men. An entire land filled with plentiful crops and a people unable to protect themselves in the least. You will be free to do what you will, under my command of course, but the job will pay off. We must establish our rule as one of terror and pain, driving fear into the hearts of every Hobbit that dares speak out against our name or our ways. We will make an example of those who do, and all shall cower beneath us. What do you say men? Are you ready? Will the Shire fall?"

There was a deafening roar of approval from the throngs and Ferny seemed most satisfied with himself. He liked being in control, and Diamond wondered what would happen when their master returned…if he returned.

The group packed provisions and armed themselves with swords, though they did not take any armor with them as they deemed it unnessecary. Within the next two days they had taken to the roads, some heading for the Southern Farthing, some for the Northern Farthing and some of the Western Farthing. Ferny and Diamond decided to lead the attack on the Eastern Farthing entering the Shire at the gates on the edge of the Brandywine River. From there they intended to draw the troops in a type of warpath until they all met up in Hobbiton which would be their central city as the headquarters were decided to become Bag End due to Lotho's cooperation.

Ferny knew that the Shire gates were tall, and he had instructed the other ruffians of alternate ways to enter, but he himself had a most excellent plan for the Buckland Gates. When the band of ruffians that they led finally reached their entry point he bid Diamond to smear mud upon her face and clothes, and rip her dress in several places. She did so and soon looked the part of a lost Hobbit-lass greatly in need of medical attention. Ferny hid the ruffians in the brush surrounding the gates, telling them to be as quiet as possible. That night, Diamond staggered up to the gates moaning in mock-pain. She collapsed in front of them, and no sooner had she done so when the gates swung open and two Hobbits with lanterns emerged. They left the gate unattended and bent down to help Diamond up. As soon as the oppurtunity arose Ferny gave the signal and the ruffians charged the open gate. Diamond stood up quickly and ran inside, but as she looked back she saw one of the ruffians strike dead the two gate guards.

"The first blood spilt tonight, but I doubt it shall be the last," she thought as she turned to follow the ruffians into the town.

They rampaged through Buckland, slowly diminishing in numbers as some stayed behind to begin to make examples of the people and begin to gather the food. Meanwhile the main forces moved ever closer to Hobbiton. Diamond watched as frightened Hobbit-lasses and children ran through the streets trying to find shelter. She thought she recognized one, but paid no heed to it. For the next three days the ruffian group moved ever onward pressing into the city from each side. When at last they reached Hobbiton, the word had already reached them and most of the citizens surrendered with little resistance, though what little resistance there was it was not enough to even kill more than two ruffians.

With the Shire now mostly under the control of the ruffians who had been left behind, Ferny and Diamond made their way up to Bag End with the pipe weed that they had so painstakenly managed to bring. They stopped at the door and knocked several times sharply. When Lotho opened the door to find them standing there with great bags of pipe weed in their hands he smiled and stepped aside to let them in. The inhabitants of Hobbiton looked on with fear in their eyes and amazement that Bag End had been so freely surrendered to these new intruders. Within a matter of a week the Shire had fallen.

Over the next few weeks many changes were made and the once green and luscious Shire was transformed into a place of fear. Bill Ferny ordered all of the pubs and inns to be shut down and all pipe weed to be brought in cart loads to Bag End. New houses were built that were dark and bleak. They were two-storeyed and served as homes for the ruffians that were spread throughout the four farthings keeping the order. Some Hobbits did indeed convert into helping the ruffians, while others simply did as they were told to avoid punishment.

Rules were posted everywhere and anyone who broke them was sentenced to the Lockholes. That was one of the first things that Diamond accomplished when she was sure they had power. She ordered the conversion of the cellars in the Michel Delving to be turned into prison cells for those who broke the rules.

Withing a matter of weeks the Lockholes were full of those who spoke out against the new rulers of the Shire. Among the frst to go were the Old Mayor Will Witfoot, Lobeila Sackville-Baggins, and Fredegar Bolger. Those in the Lockholes were treated horribly and given only enough food to survive. Shirriffing, which had once been a noble profession among the Hobbits had sunk to an all time low. New Shirriffs were enlisted that were for the ruffians, and those who were already Shirriffs were not allowed to quit under pain of death. With each new death or sentencing to the Lockholes Diamond's heart grew heavier, but she could not banish the words of the voice inside her head. **_"You betrayed him. He does not love you anymore…"_**

Soon she began to believe it herself, and eventually Diamond conceeded to the darkness admitting that, "If he considers me the enemy, then I should at least act the part."

She was still reluctant to sentence any Hobbits to death partly because she no longer bore such an unfaltering hatred for them, but she did not want to give Ferny the impression that she was unloyal to him and so she always did so but refused to carry out the sentences herself. It was a pointless comprimise she had made with herself, but nonetheless it made the guilt lessen, and with each new death or sentencing her conscience grew ever more lax.

"If they do not start allowing us more food we will surely not live to see the next harvest," said Estella exasperatedly to Chrysie. "I mean look at the children, your brothers and sisters included. They are weak, and malnourished. What kind of heartless person could do such a thing to children?"

"I do not know, but I wish that this were all a bad dream," Chrysie replied sadly, ruffling the hair of her youngest sister, Lilac.

"Aye, but it is not a dream. The suffering is real. You know, Chrysie, if Diamond and Merry and Pippin were here they would not endure this nor would they watch our people endure it. They would do something, as we must do something now. Don't you agree that we should at least try, in their memory?"

"They certainly would not stand by and watch our beautiful Shire be destroyed. All the inns have been closed, and all the trees cut down. There is not much left of our home. You are right, we must do something, but what? We cannot be dragged off to the Lockholes as well for my siblings would have no one to take care of them if we are gone," replied Chrysie sadly. "Not since my parents died last year. I am all they have."

"Well then you must look after them, and what do they need?" asked Estella. "Food! I suggest we steal some of the food from the storehouses for your siblings and the other children here that need it. At least we would be doing somehting and not just sitting by and watching the children die!"

Chrysie nodded, and the two made plans to steal crops from the Buckland storehouses that night when darkness fell upon the lands.

Horro Boffin, now a Shirriff and guard of the Buckland storehouses, stood outside during his watch. He had begun to drift off as he assumed no one would be stupid enough to try risk stealing from the storehouses as the penalty was death. He closed his eyes and began to fall into a deep sleep when he suddenly heard the cracking of a twig from somewhere near the front entrance of the storehouses. He looked up suddenly, but decided it was only a trick of the wind. Just when he was about to close his eyes once more, Horro saw a shadow move in the darkness and he heard the whispering of voices.

He stood up suddenly alert and lit his lantern. He silently approached the doors and held his lantern high. One shadow moved away from his light, but the other was caught in it. He looked down and saw the startled face of Chrysie Burrows, and was after her in a flash, but she was too fast for him. He saw he run off down the hill with a good deal of the crop, and the other shadow was gone too. Horro dreaded the next morning when he would have to inform the "Chief" that the storehouses had been robbed on his watch. He vowed to have his revenge on Chrysie no matter how long it took him.

Chrysie and Estella ran all the way back to Estella's house and didn't stop until they were sure that no one had followed them. They brought the food back down into the secret room in Estella's cellar and began to prepare some for the children. Chrysie sat down and ran her hands through her hair.

"He saw me, I know he did. You got away before he could see your face, but he know me, and he will be after me…what will the children do when I am taken away and killed? Promise me you'll take care of them Estella!" said Chrysie frustratedly.

"I promise, but it will not be nessecary. If you stay here, and live with your brothers and sisters in the secret room you will not be found. He cannot prove anything, and he will have to answer to the fact that he allowed a theft to take place. Think of the trouble we have caused that terrible Hobbit! He deserves it, don't you think?" said Estella happily, trying to cheer up her terrified friend.

Chrysie's heart lightened at her friend's suggestion, and she was no longer as afraid. She agreed to move into the cellar room that night, as news traveled fast in the Shire and she did not know how much longer her house would be safe.

The next day Horro Boffin had the unfortunate task of returning to Bag End to report the theft. He tried to think of a plausible excuse for not stopping a simple Hobbit-lass but he came up with nothing in the end. As he took the last long steps up the drive to Bag End he wondered what would become of him.

Horro knocked on the door, and it was answered by one of the ruffians. "What do you want?" the ruffian asked gruffly.

"I…I…am here to report…a…a robbery on one of the storehouses. It occurred last night on the borders of Buckland. I know the identity of the theft and—"

"Come with me," the ruffian interrupted.

Horro followed him through the many passages of Bag End towards a room in the back of the house. The ruffian knocked on the door, and what sounded to Horro like a familiar voice called, "Come in."

The doors swung open and the ruffian pushed Horro inside saying, "Keaira is in charge of punishment. Tell her about the robbery and pray that you are pardoned for your inabilility to prevent the robbery.

Horro stepped inside the room, but suddenly stopped his mouth dropping wide at the sight of Diamond. "You! But…how…not possible…you're dead!"

Diamond looked queerly at Horro and said, "I am most certainly not dead, Shirriff, if I am standing right in front of you. What reason have you come here?"

"Diamond…I…" he stuttered still unable to comprehend what he saw.

"So this is one who knew me before then," she thought to herself "I cannot seem to place him however."

"What reason have you come here?" said asked again, harsher this time. Horro seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in and said, "There was a theft at the storehouse I was guarding last night. I saw the thief's face. A Hobbit-lass named Chrysie Burrows. She lives in Buckland. With your leave I would like to apprehend her and kill her for stealing of the crops."

Diamond stared at him for a moment trying desperately to remember him, and the name he had just said but eventually she gave up unable to place either. Then she settled her mind on the event at hand and what he had just said. "You allowed a Hobbit-lass to steal from one of _our_ storehouses while you were on guard?" she asked incredulously.

He nodded angrily. She stood up and went to fetch Ferny, curious as to how she should handle the situation. He came back and gave Horro quite a verbal beating of how unable Hobbits were to finish simple tasks. Then he told Diamond to set a triple watch on the storehouse and send someone to fetch and execute the girl immediately.

Diamond sent Horro to find Chrysie and bring her to Hobbiton to be publicly killed as an example to all the people not to steal. He went with three ruffians to her house and they threw down the doors upon arriving. They searched the place for nearly a half of an hour but found no trace of Chrysie nor anyone else for that matter. "She knows I saw her," thought Horro to himself. "Where would she hide?"

Then the answer came to him. Estella Bolger's house. He led the ruffians to Estella's house and they knocked loudly on the door. Estella opened it and in a casual tone she asked what the matter was. Horro didn't wait for her to shut the door again and he barged into her home searching the place thoroughly. The ruffians and Horro looked through Estella's home several times before finally giving up and leaving her to clean up the mess.

"I know you are hiding her, or you know where she is," Horro snarled at Estella as he reluctantly left her house. "And know this as well. I _will_ have my revenge on her for embarassing my name. She cannot be hidden forever and when she is ready to emerge I will be waiting. Remember that!"


	29. XXIX: A Death for A Memory

Chapter 29: A Death for a Memory

Darkness swept into the Shire on swift wings, bringing fear and despair into the life of every Hobbit. The "night-lasses" as they had come to be known were on their way to yet another raid. They had gotten quite good over the past days and were happy to be no longer putting up with the ruffians, though their rebellion was done in secret. Three guards were usually at the storehouses, and they were not too difficult to get around with a distraction.

As Chrysie and Estella saw the storehouses come into view they stopped for a quick break before their raid. "Are you sure you want to come?" asked Estella cautiously. "You know that you have already been seen."

"I am coming, I cannot let my siblings starve nor leave you to deal with three guards by yourself!" replied Chrysie resolutely.

Estella nodded and the pair silently stole off towards their destination.

Diamond stood in the shadows surrounding the storehouses. She had decided to accompany the Shirriffs on their watch, as the thieves seemed to even be able to get past three guards and if word of the failures to catch them got out to the people some tension may grow and more rebels might emerge. She had however informed all of the Shirriffs and ruffians on guard that night not to kill under any circumstances. The thieves had to be used as examples to the people.

She had instructed the other Shirriffs not to bring lit torches because if they wished to catch anyone stealing then the torches would warn the thieves to stay away. She kept a close watch on Horro, not trusting him in the least, and soon he began to notice it and attempted to slink away from her.

Suddenly Diamond heard rustling in some leaves near the edge of the forest. She looked around, and upon seeing that Horro was not in sight she crept stealthily over to take a look. She heard the noise again, and her heart began to race as she took out her dagger. She slowly moved aside the branches and almost laughed aloud at what she found there. A group of birds sat nesting in a tree.

She had decided to accompany the Shirriffs on their watch, as the thieves seemed to even be able to get past three guards and if word of the failures to catch them got out to the people some tension may grow and more rebels might emerge.

"I am letting my imagination get away with me," thought Diamond. "No one will try and steal from the storehouses with ten Shirriffs standing guard. No sooner had she said this when she heard an ear-shattering scream from the other side of the storehouses.

"No," she thought frantically, running as fast as her legs would bear her in that direction.

When Diamond reached the source of the screams she saw Horro Boffin standing over someone in the darkness with his dagger held above his head.

"Horro stop now! I told you _not _to execute someone without bringing him or her to me first," she said harshly.

"I am no longer under your control, Diamond. I will do as I please," he replied, raising his dagger again.

"D…Diamond?" asked the Hobbit that Horro held down.

"Horro _stop!"_ cried Diamond frantically. She remembered that voice, but she could not place the name.

"I have wanted to do away with this miserable piece of filth for a long time. Ever since she publicly humiliated me. The little piece of filth undermined my authority as a Shirriff and humiliated me in front of everyone," growled Horro.

"You are disobeying orders, Horro. The executions are to be made public. Now stand down!" replied Diamond coldly, growing ever more afriad for whomever Horro had captured.

"You deserved to be humiliated!" said the Hobbit-lass defiantly from the ground. "You have made our lives miserable since the first day that I met you. You almost cost Diamond her friendship and her love, and that's part of this isn't it? You are still jealous that Diamond chose Pippin over you, and you are trying to impress her by killing me. I do not know if that will work, though she is not the Diamond that I remember, but the old Diamond would never have stood for this. She despised you, as I do now, and she never would have married you!"

Diamond could see Horro begin to shake in anger, and as she slowly digested the Hobbit-lass's words she began to remember. Small images came back to her, not in significant amounts but she finally remembered Horro and how horrible of a Hobbit he was. She also remembered her friend, and was thankful that she had said something to spur the memory. Now she was torn. To let her friend die and remain loyal to Saruman and Ferny, or to help her friend and forsake herself and her allegience. Horro stepped aside and motioned for Diamond to come forward and make the kill. She hesitated a moment too long.

"What will it be, Diamond. If you are truly loyal to us, then allow Horro to kill her, or do it yourself!" said a voice suddenly out of the darkness.

"Ferny? You didn't trust me! _You came out here to see if I was able to handle this_?" she accused.

"It is now that you must show your loyalty, Keaira, or should I say Diamond," replied Ferny maliciously. He had been waiting a long time for this moment.

Ferny lit his torch as well and in the light Diamond could now make out the face of the Hobbit that Horro held down. "Chrysie…" she whispered to herself, a flood of more memories returning to her. "No!"

"You shall all pay for this!" screamed Chrysie defiantly. "All of you are traitors and you will get your end. Especially _you_, Horro! You are possibly the most evil little Hobbit I have ever had the misfortune of knowing!"

Ferny made a motion with his hand, and Horro brought his dagger down upon the frightened Hobbit-lass. She screamed out in pain, and at the sight of her friend slowly dying Diamond remembered something else. Something terrible. She remembered the nightmare, and in that moment she didn't care what happened to her.

She rushed to her friend's side only in time to see her draw her last breaths. "Tell Merthian I loved him, and tell Estella to take care of my siblings. I have missed you Diamond…" was thing Chyrsie said. "By my sword she shall be avenged," shouted Diamond angrily. "I challenge you now, Horro Boffin. You shall pay for what you have done."

Horro looked to Ferny, who nodded in agreement. "This I would like to see. Diamond, I know now that you are disloyal, but I will make a deal with you. If you can best Horro then I shall sentence you and the other to the Lockholes where you shall die of starvation and disease. If you lose, you shall be dead already, and we will kill the other," said Ferny, thoroughly enjoying himself. "Either way you die, but you can prolong your death."

If stares could kill then Diamond would have struck down Ferny straight through the heart, but she asked, "Who is the other?"

Ferny motioned for the other ruffians to bring out their prisoner. When she came into the light of the torches she cried out upon seeing Chrysie's dead form, and Diamond with a sword in her hand.

"Diamond…how could you?" she choked out.

"E…Estella! I didn't! It was _Horro_!" Diamond cried out suddenly, surprised that she remembered her friend's name.

"Alright Diamond, you know the stakes. Either way you die, so choose your means of execution," said Ferny, growing rather impatient.

"I will fight him. And I will not lose!" she said defiantly.

Estella looked on with tears in her eyes. In one short moment she could lose two of her best friends, and perhaps even herself. "Alright," said Ferny, as Horro drew his sword as well. "Begin!"

Their swords clashed together with the force of a clash of thunder, as both were so intent on drawing the others blood that they attacked with tremendous force and aggression. Diamond was obviously more learned a fighter, but Horro was not without skill.

The battle raged over a large area, the darkness making it almost impossible to detect and predict what the other was going to do. Sweat began to pour down Diamond's neck as she parried an incredibly forceful shot away from her left leg.

Horro spun around, and aimed another shot in the same place, but Diamond was too fast for him once again. "Losing to a Hobbit-lass are you Horro?" taunted Diamond, hoping to make him lose concentration.

"I do not think I would be so cocky if I were you, Diamond," Horro shot back.

The battle wore on much in the same fashion, both taunting each other in an attempt to cause a loss of focus. Suddenly a Hobbit came walking up the road beside them and Diamond racked her brain of something to say that would cause Horro to look at him. Suddenly she had an idea and screamed out, "Pippin!"

It worked, and Horro immediately spun around to look at the road leaving his back exposed. In that split second Diamond thrust her sword deep into his back, aimed at where his heart would be. He gasped in pain, and toppled over, rolling down the steep hill into the road, his blood staining the grass as he fell.

Diamond stopped and wiped her brow. Then suddenly an overwhelming sadness came over her, and she regretted that she had so mercilessly killed another Hobbit, but at least Chrysie's death had been avenged.

Ferny was scowling, but he did not seem to be upset at Horro's death. He was angrier that Diamond had survived. Then a small smirk crossed his face. "You are both condemned to life sentence in the Lockholes with no food! It shall be a much more painful death, more to your liking Keaira," he taunted. "Take them away!"

Two ruffians came up besides Diamond and grabbed her roughly by the arms while two others did the same to Estella. They began to lead them away towards the road.

"It's a two day journey to Michel Delving, and by then we shall already be famished, but no food? What have I done to us? Perhaps I should have let us die…" thought Diamond sadly.

The next two days were like reliving the torture at Isengard once more. Diamond could not close her eyes without seeing Pippin being brutally murdered, only now it was worse. Now, at the end of the dream she saw Chrysie and Horro die as well and heard Chrysie's last words replaying over and over in her head.

"Will every death I witness haunt my thoughts forever?" wondered Diamond miserably to herself.

Three days later they reached the Lockholes of Michel Delving, and were thrown into the dankest levels of the makeshift prison. The old mayor was there with them, and many others whom they did not recognize. They were given dirty water once every two days, barely enough to keep them alive.

Diamond and Estella rarely talked in the beginning for Diamond was too depressed and overcome with nightmares that she would not even acknowledge Estella's presense. Estella began to grow restless and everntually asked Diamond, "What happened to you? You helped them. You helped those who destroyed our beautiful home. How could you? It is partially your fault that Chrysie is dead and now when we are both sentenced to our deaths you will not even give me a word nor second glance!"

Diamond looked disgracefully at the ground, "I…I don't know what happened to me. I can't remember any of my past. I remember Pippin and Merry but only after seeing them. The only reason I was able to recall you and Chrysie was the direness of the circumstances. My head has been so filled with lies that I do not even know what is the truth anymore. I am torn between who I was and who I have become. I cannot decide if I truly want to be Diamond or Keaira. I am glad that with Chrysie's death I regained some memories."

"Memories cannot save Chrysie," said Estella, a bit annoyed but mostly just grief stricken. "Did you say you _saw_ Merry and Pippin?"

"Yea Estella, I found them. I was horribly cruel to them also. It was before I had gotten any memory back at all. I still don't remember very much. Just names and faces and people I used to know. I do not remember any events or things like that of my life here. I do not even remember where I used to live when I dwelled here. My memories of it are all gone…"

"Do you think they will come back?" asked Estella.

"I don't know," said Diamond, leaning against the back of her cell. "I hope so. I can't very well return to being Keaira as I have proven my disloyalty to them.

"I miss Chrysie, and Merry. I miss everyone! I just want to die now, and give in to this terrible torture. I need something to eat…I am about give up."

"Don't give in yet, Estella. Not yet! Just hold out a little longer, do it for Merry. Oh!" shouted Diamond suddenly. "I forgot! I found this in Horro's pocket when I pulled my sword from his body. If it belongs to you then that's another memory that returned for I immediately associated it with you."

Diamond took an engagement ring out of her pocket and handed it to Estella. Estella squealed in delight as she took back the ring. "I never thought I would see this again, Diamond. Thank you so much. This is just the strength I needed to keep going for one more day. Lets make a promise to each other now. If we die, we die together. Agreed?"

Suddenly Diamond heard footsteps coming up the passage and she wondered if they had come to execute them now. She saw a Hobbit guard walk up, but before he was within earshot she replied, "Agreed."


	30. XXX: I Still Do

Chapter 30: "I Still Do"

Bill Ferny sat alone in a large room in Bag End basking in his pride of getting rid of Diamond and finally proving her disloyal. He was sitting there; smoking some of the pipe weed he had given Lotho when there came a knock on his door. He got up, and upon answering it saw a most unexpected sight.

"Good work, Ferny, but now I have come and I will be in charge," said the cold voice of Saruman. He stood in the doorway looking rather weatherworn and miserable, but his voice was hard nonetheless. Wormtounge cowered behind him.

"M…Master! How did you manage to escape?" asked Ferny.

"It is none of your concern. Where is Keaira?" Saruman asked suddenly.

"She is in the Lockholes, Sir. She was no longer loyal to us. Her memory came back, and she killed one of the Shirriffs so she was sentenced to be put into the Lockholes with no food. That was a week ago," replied Ferny.

"Take me there. She should not have been imprisoned, she should have been executed! Are you losing your touch, Ferny?"

"I…I am sorry, Sir. We can go there at once and carry out the sentence," stuttered Ferny, leading the way out the door.

They walked down the road towards Michel Delving, and upon reaching it stopped to ask the guard to bring them to the cellar where Estella and Diamond were being kept. "We are here to execute Diamond of Long Cleeve. Take us to her cell immediately!"

"That will not be necessary," said the guard named Merthian. "She died last night from starvation and malnourishment. The other died early this morning, probably from a combination of hunger and grief. I am sorry you have come to late."

"I do not believe you!" said Ferny. "How do we know that you are not simply trying to help them escape?"

"You can see their bodies. They were sent to be burned this morning when they were found dead in their cells…"

"And how do I know that it is their ashes?" Ferny retaliated, trying to lay the blame for their deaths on Merthian and not himself.

"The bodies have not yet been burned. They are in the back, if you want to see," Merthian replied.

"Take us to the bodies!" commanded Saruman.

"As you wish, my Lord," the guard replied, leading them around to the back of the Lockholes where they took the bodies to be burned. Diamond and Estella were laid next to each other and looked extremely thin and pale. Ferny bent down and put his ear next to each one's mouth.

"They aren't breathing," he said finally. "They truly are dead."

"You can ask any of the fellow prisoners. I am afraid that is the most proof I can offer you. You have seen the bodies yourselves!" replied Merthian desperately.

"At least she is dead, My Lord. And it was painful and slow, unlike death by the sword. Not a complete loss, am I correct?" asked Ferny, praying that he would not be punished.

"She was no longer of use to me, anyways. Nor are you! Go to the gates on the Buckland borders. I am in charge now, and you a lowly gate warden. Now go!" replied Saruman, obviously quite angered.

"Yes master," said Ferny weakly, slinking off to join the current gate warden. She was dead, but she had still cost him his authority.

It was after nightfall when, wet and tired, the travelers came at last to the Brandywine, and they found the way barred. At either end of the Bridge there was a great spiked gate; and on the further side of the river they could see that some new houses had been built: two-storied with narrow straight-sided windows, bare and dimly lit, all very gloomy and unlike the Shire.

They hammered on the outer gate and called, but there was at first no answer, and then to their surprise someone blew a horn, and the lights in the windows went out. A voice shouted in the dark, "Who's that? Be off! You can't come in. Can't you read the notice: _No admittance between sundown and sunrise_?"

"Of course we can't read the notice in the dark," Sam shouted back. "And if Hobbits of the Shire are to be kept out in the wet on a night like this, I'll tear down your notice when I find it."

At that a window slammed, and a crowd of Hobbits with lanterns poured out of the house on the left. They opened the further gate, and some came over the bridge. When they saw the travelers they seemed frightened.

"Come along!" said Merry, recognizing one of the Hobbits. "If you don't know me Hob Hayward then you ought to. I am Merry Brandybuck, and I should like to know what all of this is about, and what a Bucklander like you is doing here. You used to be on the Hay Gate."

"Bless me! It's Master Merry, to be sure, and all dressed up for fighting!" said old Hob. "Why, they said you was dead! Lost in the Old Forest by all accounts. I'm pleased to see you alive after all!"

"Then stop gaping at me through the bars, and open the gate!" said Merry.

"I'm sorry, Master Merry, but we have orders."

"Whose orders?"

"The Chief's up at Bag End."

"Chief? Chief? Do you mean Mr. Lotho?" said Frodo.

"I suppose so, Mr. Baggins; but we have to say just "the Chief" nowadays."

"Do you indeed!" said Frodo. "Well I am glad he has dropped the Baggins at any rate. But it is evidently high time that the family dealt with him and put him in his place."

A hush fell on the Hobbits beyond the gate. "It won't do no good talking that way," said one. "He'll get to hear of it. And if you make so much noise you'll wake up the Chief's Big Man."

"We'll wake him up in a way that will surprise him," said Merry. "If you mean that your precious Chief has been hiring ruffians out of the wild, then we've not come back too soon." He sprang from his pony, and seeing the notice in the light of the lanterns tore it down and threw it over the gate. The Hobbits backed away and made no move to open it. "Come on, Pippin!" said Merry. "Two is enough."

Merry and Pippin climbed the gate, and the Hobbits fled. Another horn sounded. Out of the bigger house on the right a large heavy figure appeared against a light in the doorway.

"What's all this," he snarled as he came forward. "Gate-breaking? You clear out, or I'll break your filthy little necks!" Then he stopped, for he had caught the gleam of swords.

"Bill Ferny," said Merry, "if you don't open that gate in ten seconds you shall regret it. I shall set steel to you, if you don't obey. And when you have opened the gates you will go through them and never return. You are a ruffian and a highway-robber."

Bill Ferny flinched and shuffled to the gate and unlocked it. "Give me the key!" said Merry. The ruffian flung it at his head, and then darted out into the darkness. He had not gone far when he turned around and said, "You two might want to check the Lockholes. I think you shall find a nasty little surprise when you get there…"

Then he turned and left, and as he passed the ponies one of them let fly with his heels and caught him as he ran. He went off with a yelp into the night and was never heard of again. (Tolkien 975-976)

"If Bill Ferny is here, that could mean that Diamond is here too!" said Pippin hopefully, though he wondered what Ferny meant about the Lockholes.

"So much for you Big Man," said Merry. "We'll see the Chief later. In the meantime we want a lodging for the night, and as you seem to have pulled down the _Bridge Inn _and built this dismal place instead, you'll have to put us up."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Merry," said Hob, "but it isn't allowed."

"What isn't allowed?"

"Taking in folk off-hand like, and eating extra food, and all that," said Hob.

"What's the matter with the place?" said Merry. "Has it been a bad year, or what? I thought it had a fine summer and harvest."

"Well no, the year's been good enough," said Hob. "We grows a lot of food, but we don't rightly know what becomes of it. It's all these "gatherers" and "sharers", I reckon, going around counting and measuring and taking off to storage. They do more gathering than sharing, and we never see most of the stuff again." (Tolkien 976)

The next morning they were "arrested" by a group of Shirriffs on the terms that they were Gate-breaking, Tearing up of Rules, Assaulting gate-keepers, and Trespassing, and Sleeping in Shire buildings without leave, and Bribing the guards with food. They of course refused to be arrested, and preceded on to Hobbiton. When they arrived they found the place in complete control of the ruffians, claiming to be under the allegiance of Sharkey.

Pippin left the group to rally the Tooks, while the others went to rouse the folk of Hobbiton. When finally they had assembled enough troops the Hobbits rose up against the ruffians.

When the Battle of Bywater was over only a small number of Hobbits had been lost in battle. Frodo, Merry, Sam, and Pippin proceeded to Bag End, only to discover that Sharkey was none other than Saruman. Saruman, however, got his end when Wormtounge, whom he had thought too weak to act against him, jumped him and slit his throat. Several Hobbit arrows in turn shot Wormtounge before he could get anywhere.

Pippin and Merry were both eager to find Estella and perhaps even Diamond, but they knew they had to first free the prisoners from the Lockholes. One of the first people they found when they arrived was Fatty Bolger. They had to carry him out because he was too weak to walk from being so malnourished.

"You would have done better coming with us after all," Pippin said to Fatty.

Fatty smiled, and said, "So would Estella. She was taken into the Lockholes quite early on. Its terrible, but the Shirriffs killed Chrysie. It was Horro Boffin himself, I'm told, but he was in turn killed by another Hobbit-lass. I don't know if was Estella or not, as its hard to get news in a prison cell, but whomever it was was taken into the Lockholes with Estella. I hope they aren't too starved like me."

At this news Merry was incredibly angered, and he and Pippin rushed off into the deeper cells of the Lockholes. They looked around, but did not find Estella or Diamond, as they assumed she was the other Hobbit-lass. They did however; find the Mayor, Will Witfoot. Upon helping him out of Lockholes as well they came across a Hobbit whom they knew as Chrysie's fiancé.

"We were so sorry to hear about Chrysie, Merthian," said Pippin. "Do you know where Estella, or Diamond are by chance? We were told that they were taken into the Lockholes as well, but they are not there. Perhaps they escaped?"

"Oh, Pippin! I am so sorry, did you not hear? They…they died of starvation but two weeks ago. Both died within hours of each other. I'm so sorry…" he trailed off as Pippin slowly turned around, tears in his eyes. They had come too late, and he had forsaken her. Pippin ran off to find Merry, who looked at him worriedly upon seeing the tears in his eyes.

"What is it Pippin?" he asked frantically. "What's wrong?"

"They…they…both…starved…last week…we're too late…" Pippin choked out between sobs. He couldn't stand to stand there and look at his cousin nearly break down at the same time as him, so Pippin ran. He ran through Hobbiton and ran through the night. When he finally stopped to rest he found that he could not sleep, so he continued to make his way back to Buckland. He would not stop and talk to anyone, nor even acknowledge anyone's presence.

For five days, Pippin did nothing but run in pure agony back towards Buckland. He could not stop cursing himself, nor could he stop wishing that he had not even survived the encounter with the troll and the Battle at the Black Gates. He did not know where he was running, he just ran.

After a short time he found himself at the base of the tree on the edge of Farmer Maggot's fields. Pippin threw himself to the ground in front of it and simply cried. "Why did I not help her when she came back? Why was I so stupid? It is my fault that she is dead, and it is my fault that Estella is dead too. I doubt she ever loved me…and…and I never even got a chance to tell her that I loved her one last time…"

Suddenly Pippin felt a reassuring hand grab his shoulder, and he heard Merry's voice saying, "She died honorably, you know. She was avenging Chrysie's death when she was sentenced to life in the Lockholes with no food. Estella…Estella…she was sentenced to the same." Merry stopped to wipe his own tears. "Diamond did love you, Pippin. I…I…know she did." Pippin looked miserably at his cousin.

Then, a voice from somewhere above them in the tree said, "I still do."


	31. XXXI: Reunions and Proposals

Chapter 31: Reunions and Proposals

Pippin and Merry's heads snapped immediately upward, and in a flash Pippin had taken to climbing the tree with Merry quickly on his heels. They climbed so fast that it was a wonder they did not fall out of the tree, but in an incredibly short amount of time they had reached the branch of the tree where the initials were carved and sure enough there was Diamond.

"You...You're alive!" stuttered Merry still unable to comprehend it.

She nodded sheepishly, and said, "You were never supposed to think I was dead."

"But we did," said Pippin, still staring at her in wonder.

"I'm so sorry, you must both hate me. I mean, I caused all of this. I helped to destroy our wonderful Shire. My home, our home. So many memories of here I have destroyed in the fire and cruelty of Isengard. I am so ashamed of myself..."

"It was not your fault," said Pippin, surprising both Diamond and Merry.

"But it was..."

"No! You don't understand. Gandalf told me that Saruman can manipulate the weak-willed's mind so that they cannot remember anything from their past. They become a lifeless soul devoid of any memories. That is what happened to you, and therefor you did not do it of your own freewill. It wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's fault it was ours for not letting you accompany us and causing you so much torture and pain," explained Pippin.

Diamond looked at him with tears in her eyes, and then moved forward and pulled them both into a tight embrace. "I have missed you both terribly, and I don't know how I withstood being away from you," she said happily.

"You must promise me something though," said Pippin suddenly.

"Sure, anything," she replied.

"You have got to stop dying on me!" he replied laughing heartily.

Merry laughed as well, but he was still quite distraught. "At least _you _survived, Diamond. It was hard enough to learn that both you and Estella were gone. I still cant believe she didn't make it..." said Merry tears glistening in his eyes. He took one last look at Diamond and Pippin before climbing slowly down the tree.

"Wait Merry!" Diamond called after him, following him down the tree.

"What?" he said softly.

"Estella isn't dead! I thought you knew because I wasn't. She is at her home in a hidden room in her cellar. Just move aside the barrels of ale and you'll find it."

Merry looked at her for a moment, as if taking the time to comprehend what she had just said. Then, he smiled at her and with a wink he was running as fast as he could towards Estella's house.

Diamond climbed back up into the tree, and when she reached the branch she stopped and ran her fingers over the initials. "When did you do this?" she asked suddenly.

"The day we formed the conspiracy," he said, drifting off into the memory.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" he said, coming out of the daydream suddenly.

"Why did you do it?"

"Well...I suppose...it's just..." He stuttered on like that for a few more moments before stopping to think about it silently.

"If it takes you this long to come up with a reason then there can't be a very good one," she said softly.

"That's not it at all!" he said quickly. "It's just hard to put into words. Love is such a fickle thing. In one simple moment you can go from being on top of the world to wishing that you were simply dead and burried in your grave. It can be steady and constant like the rising and setting of the sun every day or it can be as inconstant as the ever-changing moon. I suppose I thought that if I couldn't tell you how I felt in person that I would have to show you."

She looked at him for a moment, taking in the sheer beauty of his words. Then she moved closer, and took his hand in hers and said, "There are other ways to show that you love someone you know." And with that she pressed her lips to his and as he had said only moments before, Diamond felt as if she was on top of the world.

When at last she broke the kiss, Pippin whispered, "I love you so much."

"And I you."

Merry ran quickly, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. "She's alive!" he thought happily to himself. "Why didn't I realize that if Diamond were alive then Estella would be?"

He tore through the fields and down the road, wondering to himself how incredibly silly he must look dressed in the armor of Rohan in such a state. When at last he reached Estella's house he tore down the stairs making quite a large racket. Once in the cellar Merry moved the barrels aside just as Diamond had said to and found the entrance to the hidden room.

Merry stepped inside, and looked around. The room was empty. His heart suddenly dropped from its high, as he walked towards the mural that caught his eye on the wall. It was beautiful. He reached up to touch it when suddenly he heard a soft voice from behind the dresser on one side of the room.

"Merry?"

He turned to find a rather unnerved Estella peering out from behind the dresser, with her hair a complete mess and her eyes rather bloodshot.

"Estella!" he cried happily, rushing towards her and pulling her into a tight embrace. "When did you get here?" she asked him, tears of joy now in her eyes.

"A few days ago. We retook the Shire, and went to rescue you from the Lockholes but they said you were dead. Pippin took off in reckless agony and I followed him all the way back to the tree on the edge of Farmer Maggot's farm..."

"Diamond went there to look at the initials again!" cried Estella.

"Yes, we saw her there and she told me that you were here. Why were you hiding?"

"I thought that you were one of Sharkey's men that had found where Diamond and I were hiding because you made so much noise coming down the stairs," Estella replied.

"I am sorry I startled you Estella!" said Merry grasping her hand.

"It's alright," replied Estella.

Suddenly Merry felt the ring on her right finger and held up her hand, looking at it.

"You are wearing it on your right hand," he said curiously. "Why?"

"Because I wanted you to put it on my left hand yourself," she said, looking into his eyes.

Merry smiled sincerely at her, and dropped onto one knee. He looked up at her happily and said, "Estella Bolger, will you marry me?"

"With all of my heart!" she cried as he slipped the ring onto its rightful finger.

"It's about time," said Pippin jokingly from the door. Diamond was smiling too, her hand tightly entwined with Pippin's.

"Well, I didn't know we had an audience," said Merry bowing.

"What's that?" asked Pippin suddenly looking at the mural. "It's beautiful!"

"Estella did it," said Diamond. "She worked on it while we were all away. When we escaped from the Lockholes and came back here, I saw it and that's how I got my memory back. If it weren't for that mural I would never have remembered anything. I owe her everything!"

"It's the least I could do for such an amazing friend," replied Estella. "We never would have escaped if it weren't for you, Diamond."

"By the way," said Pippin, looking up at them. "How did you escape?"


	32. XXXII: The Escape

Chapter 32: The Escape

Diamond thought for a moment, wondering what to tell them. It was a rather long story and she didn't particularly want to tell them all of it because it was so hard to recall. For a moment she considered telling them she did not want to retell it because of all of the pain, but then Diamond said to herself, "I have caused them so much pain. They have a right to know."

Suddenly she remembered that she had written it all down in the journal she had begun in Isengard and she rushed off down a pathway to get it. When Diamond returned she handed the journal to Pippin who sat down on the bed to read it. He opened it and scanned through the pages reading the depressing feelings she had described at Isengard and then the pain she had felt when she remembered his eyes but couldn't place them. He tightened his grip on her hand. Then at last he reached the pages that had been newly written and began to read aloud:

_When I saw Chrysie fall I couldn't withold my emotions any longer and I ran towards her. With her last words running through my head I stood up in sudden rage and challenged Horro Boffin to a duel, but before we began Bill Ferny came forward with Estella as his prisoner and told me that I was no longer loyal to him and to choose my form of death._

_It was either sudden death by the sword for both of us, or a life sentencing to the Lockholes with no food until we starved. I rationed that if I fought at least I could have avenged Chrysie's death, and so I did. We fought over the entire grounds surrounding the storehouses, and the battle was intense as our skills were both rather evenly matched. Then, just as my strength was beginning to leave me a perfect solution presented itself and a Hobbit walked down the road towards us. I screamed out "Pippin" and Horro turned just long enough for me to take advantage of his hesitation and drive my sword into his back. I was glad, but at the same time I felt as though I had turned into the very evil I was trying to defeat, but I had no time to dwell on the matter for as soon as I had bested him two guards dragged both Estella and I off to Lockholes._

_The last thing I remember from that night was taking the engagement ring that I found out of Horro's pocket and giving it to Estella. I don't know how I associated it with her, but I did. I still did not remember everything, but talking with Estella helped a good deal. Then suddenly we heard footsteps coming down the corridor and grew afraid that it was someone brought to kill us. It was indeed a guard, and a Shirriff nonetheless, but Estella seemed to know him. "Merthian," she shouted when he walked up, but he motioned for her to be silent._

_Then he knelt down in front of our cell and said, "I heard what you did for my Chrysie, and if an oppurtunity presents itself I will help you in any way I can. I am in charge of guarding the Lockholes, and I promise that you shall not be starved if possible. Now I must go before I am discovered, good luck, and thank you once more."_

_We remained in the Lockholes with barely enough food for several days, staying alive with his help, and focussing our thoughts on the hope that someone would answer our prayers and rescue us from that horrid place. Then, six days after our imprisonment, our prayers of hope were answered. Merthian came down to our cell like he did every other night, but this time he was not alone. He led a girl down with him, and from the height difference between them I knew that she was either human or elf-kind. When the light shed finally on the girls face I knew I recognized her at once, and I almost forgot to contain my excitement as I called out her name in a whisper, "Aleathiel!"_

_She smiled and said, "I knew you weren't all bad you know. I knew that there was some past you didn't remember and I came to help you find it. It seems I came just in time."_

_I returned the smile, and said, "You were right my friend, and I thank you. How did you come here, and why? What happened to your search for, Fengel I think it was?"_

_"I did find my love, and he is safely at home now. The war is over in the world beyond, but here it still seems to rage. How odd that is..."_

_"I am glad you found your happiness, my friend," I replied._

_"As am I," Aleathiel said back to me. "And now to help you escape from this horrid place. We cannot simply release you in the night for Bill Ferny would search for you and not accept the fact that you escaped on your own. People would begin to wonder. No, no...you must completely convince him not to search for you, and what better way to do that then to kill you both._

_"Kill?" asked Estella, speaking for the first time._

_"Did I never tell you that I am a healer?" replied Aleathiel, and I shook my head._

_"Well, I am, and I know how to make an herb that will make the body appear dead for two days. Breathing becomes to shallow to detect and the body goes into temporary paralysis. It is a dangerous substance to make, but I can do it. Do you trust me?" she asked._

_Did I trust her, I wondered. But by that time I had become too weak for any other option to work, and I reasoned that she was my friend and would not decieve me. I agreed. She returned the following night with two drafts of the potion and I took mine immediatly, but bid Estella wait until morning as they might become suspicious if we both died of unknown causes at the same time. When I took the draft I immediatly felt its power growing and soon my world went black and I knew no more for two days._

_When I awoke, it was to a gentle tapping on my shoulder and I looked up to see Aleathiel dabbing my forehead with a damp cloth. I told her that I couldn't move my legs or arms and she told me that the paralysis was still in effect._

_"Is Estella alright?" I asked suddenly, remembering that she had taken the draft the next morning. Aleathiel then motioned for me to look at the bed beside mine, and I saw my friend sleeping soundly._

_"Thank you for helping me. You are truly a wonderful friend," I said to her._

_"You helped me, and I am simply returning the favor," she replied happily._

_By the next day I was able to walk on my own, and I realized that we were in Estella's hidden cellar room. When I stood up for the first time and turned around I saw something amazing. The mural was there on the wall and I saw myself, and Pippin dancing and I saw Estella and Merry dancing as well. Then suddenly, as if everything important to me had been reawakened I fell to floor and watched as every memory I had ever had passed before my eyes. Everything came flooding back, but this time it was different. I was able to remember why I had forgotten and I knew that Saruamn had tricked me into thinking that they were dead, and reformed my mind. I knew there was no way to get at him, but the anger in my heart was incredible._

_I stayed in the cellar until I was sure that Estella would be alright. That was when I began to make my daily trips to the tree on the edge of Farmer Maggot's fields under the cover of darkness and in a disguise. It was what kept me sane in those times of waiting, and though it was only a week that we were kept inside the cellar I slowly began to think that Merry and Pippin would never come back and it darkened my heart. Aleathiel left after staying with us for five days, and promised to return in a fortnight to help once more._

_Now I do not know what to do, except leave to see the initials once more. I will leave a note for Estella telling her that I shall return ere the sun rises and be off to see them again, for I cannot bear to not be near something that reminds me of Pippin. I hope that this tale is far from over, but for today there is no more to add._

When Pippin stopped reading he realized that the entire room had gone completely silent, and there were tears in Diamond's eyes. He leaned closer to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "It wasn't your fault, and because you helped this girl she helped you," he whispered. "You saved Estella and yourself. It was because of the good that was left inside of you, and I am proud of you."

She looked at him thankfully and thought to herself, "This is why I love him so much."

"Come, we should probably get back to Hobbiton and help with the cleanup as we have been gone a full three days and they did not know where or why we left," said Merry suddenly. "Everyone must be wondering why the leaders of the battle suddenly abandoned their duties!"

"Yes, they are probably worried, Sam and Frodo especially!" added Pippin.

With that the four of them set out for Hobbiton, each one's spirits higher than ever before. The Shire would need time to regrow and become as beautiful and serene as it had once been, but knowing that they still had each other and that things would return to the way that they had once been was a reassuring thought.

"It took longer than I had ever imagined, but I think that I am finally home for good," said Diamond as they slowly walked down the now deserted road.

"Let's hope so," replied Estella, "as I don't think I can stand being away from the three of you any longer!"


	33. XXXIII: Restoration

Chapter 33: Restoration

When at last everyone arrived in Hobbiton, they found that the effort of cleaning and rebuilding had already begun. They took their places among the groups, Estella and Merry helping Sam to sprinkle his dirt from Lothlorien around the Shire, Frodo reestablishing Bag End, and Diamond and Pippin converting the Lockholes back into storehouses.

Restoring the storehouses of the Michel Delving was tedious work, but Diamond didn't mind. She was simply enjoying being near Pippin while trying to keep her saddened thoughts about Chrysie out of her mind. They had to first remove all of the chains from the walls and the bars from the doors.

"I'll bet I can rip these chains out of the wall faster than you can," said Pippin laughing a little.

"Now why does that sound so familiar?" Diamond shot back jokingly. Pippin gave her a curious look and she added, "Perhaps because the last time we fought over something like this we both ended up falling more than ten feet out of a tree and I got lost in the forest!"

His face lit up at the memory and he said, "Ah, but I don't see any trees around here, now do you?"

"You're impossible do you know that?"

"I'm not impossible, I'm just right!"

The bickering went on for several minutes, when finally Pippin reached forward, grabbed Diamond around the middle and said, "Alright, love, you win."

"Good, now lets actually get some work done," she replied.

The pair worked on through the night, and with the help of many others they were able to complete the restoration. After they had taken all of the bars and chains out they had to work to rebuild the store compartments that had once occupied the space.

When the work was finally done, and Diamond and Pippin were relaxing by the side of the road, Diamond noticed for the first time Pippin's gleaming armor and the crest of Gondor that he bore upon his chest. She had been so preoccupied before now that she had not noticed it at all.

"Where did you get the livery?" she asked him.

"I am a soldier of Gondor now. I pledged my service to the late Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor, and I now serve under King Elessar and Denethor's son, Faramir. Merry is a soldier of Rohan, and he gave his allegiance to the late King Theoden. He now serves under Theoden's sister-son Eomer," replied Pippin.

"You have both accomplished so much. Who would have thought that two Hobbits of the Shire would become great soldiers of the outside lands and even fight in a war for the good of all of Middle-earth?"

"It is a bit overwhelming isn't it," Pippin said. "Merry and I are both accomplished swordsmen, though it seems you have had some practice with that yourself."

Diamond smiled, and simply nodded. As she was looking at him, evaluating the armor and taking everything in, Diamond noticed another change. "You must have grown at least a foot since you left!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"Oh, that I can explain as well. When Merry and I met Treebeard we had nothing to eat, nor to drink, except the ent-draught. There is something in that water that made us grow, and we can't explain how it happened. It just did..."

"I should like to hear more of this Treebeard, and of all of your travels," said Diamond. "Perhaps we could write them down."

Pippin replied, "That would be a good idea. Frodo intends to write down his journey with Sam, but we _should_ record the other pieces of the tale. As for my telling the tale, I don't think that now is the time or the place to do it, as much of it is very dark and I don't wish to recall it at all. In time, I suppose, it will have to be told, but I should like to wait until then."

Merry and Estella walked along the dirt ridden path, following Sam as he walked through the Shire, spreading his gift throughout hoping that it would make some difference in the now nearly destroyed Shire.

It had been Frodo's suggestion to spread the soil around the Shire, and Sam was quite happy to oblidge as he had been quite distraught about the fact that most of the trees had been cut down or simply burned in the fires that had been wraught.

Even the Party Tree, that had served as the sole largest reminder of Bilbo Baggins's long-expected party and mysterious disappearance, was lost in the flames.

"I think, Sam," started Merry, "That the Lady would think that you have used her gift in a most unselfish and excellent way."

"Well I couldn't very well keep it to myself when so many people have suffered. It's only right to share the gift with them...but..."

"What is it Sam?" asked Rosie, who had come along as well.

"It's just that even if the soil does help to regrow the trees and make the Shire beautiful once more I will be long burried in my grave by the time it's work will show. It will be enjoyed by my children's children, and that _does_ leave some regret on my mind, but I think thatn it is worth it all the same," replied Sam wisely.

"It seems as if you two have got this task under control, so I think we will leave you be and take a walk of our own," said Merry, grasping Estella's hand and leading her away from Sam and Rosie.

When they were well out of earshot Estella looked curiously at Merry and asked, "Why did you wish to be alone?"

"Well, I had hoped we could perhaps discuss the plans for our wedding. I know it takes a dreadfully long time to plan a wedding, and I figure that with all of the happenings in the Shire it would most likely take double the normal time so we should probably start as soon as possible. Don't you agree?"

"Of course, you are right, but I...well..."

"What is it?" asked Merry, quite concerned now.

"I just dont think that we should begin to plan anything of the sort until we have had a proper funeral for Chrysie. It's so hard to think about the fact that she is no longer part of our lives," replied Estella, looking to the ground.

Merry looked at her sympathetically and pulled her into a tight embrace saying, "You are right. We will wait, and if you truly think about it she is _still_ a large part of our lives. As long as we let her memory live on."

Over the next few days they worked steadily, and soon Hobbiton was beginning to come alive once more, though it would take a long time before it was completely restored to how it once was. When they all gathered together at the end of a full week of nothing but hard labor Sam looked at the last remaining piece of his gift: the seed of Lothlorien.

"Where should I plant it?" he asked them all. "I cannot think of a place worthy of such a gift."

"What about the Party Tree?" suggested Rosie, looking down from Bag End and noticing its absence.

"That is a wonderful idea," agreed Frodo. "I was beginning to miss it."

So it was agreed and the seed was planted at the base where the old Party Tree had once stood. Now, everyone's thoughts turned to a much darker task that they had to handle. They had to bury the dead.


	34. XXXIV: Never To Be Forgotten

Chapter 34: Never To Be Forgotten

The days, as they wore on, were filled with much sadness and despair as the dead were slowly identified and buried. Merry and Pippin had taken to driving out the rest of the ruffians that had occupied the southern parts of the Shire, while Diamond and Estella remained at Estella's home.

They were in the cellar one morning when there came a sharp knock on the door. When they answered the door, they were surprised to find that it was Merthian, and he looked quite distraught.

"What's wrong, Merthian?" asked Estella, motioning for him to come inside and going to make a fresh batch of tea.

"I...I mean we...well we...have to...you know..." he trailed off unable to finish his sentence because of a bout of sobs. Diamond and Estella looked uncomfortably at each other before Estella finally finished his sentence for him, "...bury Chrysie."

There were thankfully very few Hobbits lost in the Battle of Bywater but those who _were_ lost were looked upon with the utmost respect and honor, and their families were taken care of. Most of the dead had been burried together just beyond the edges of Hobbiton and Bywater, but Merthian had kept Chrysie's body when he retrieved it from the field surrounding the storehouses and Aleathiel had helped him to preserve it temporarily before she had taken her leave. They all knew in their hearts that sooner or later she would have to be put to rest.

"It should be private, only close friends and family," said Diamond softly, using all of her strength to keep a straight face.

"The only family she has left is with me. I took in her siblings...when...when..." Merthian stopped again, and put his head into his hands. Diamond and Estella were crying now too and they both put a reassuring had on his shoulder.

"We all miss her," said Estella, sniffling a little. "I don't think she would want us to be unhappy, and so we must try and get through this because it is what Chrysie would have wanted."

"It is what she would have wanted," agreed Diamond, wiping her own tears. "But where would she have wanted to be buried?"

"Somewhere quiet and peaceful perhaps," suggested Estella.

"Nay, that does not fit in with her flaring personality and unquenchable spirit. There must be somewhere that would suit..." said Diamond, trailing off in thought.

"Along the banks of the Brandywine River," said Merthian suddenly, regaining some of his composure.

"Why there, Merthian?" asked Estella.

"It is perfect," Diamond answered for him. "The river runs freely like her never-ending energy, and it is always changing. At times it is violent and wild, like the trickster in her, while other times it is calm and serene and tickles the feet of passersby. There is no other place in the Shire that would be worthy, or as appropriate."

Estella nodded, and Merthian allowed a half-smile to flicker across his face. "Now that we know where she shall be buried, how will the funeral take place? Who will speak, as is custom?" he asked.

"All three of us," said Estella, "and perhaps Merry and Pippin would like to say something as well."

"Are you sure you want me to speak?" asked Diamond sadly, wondering what she could possibly say. "It was...it was my fault she died..."

"No it wasn't!" said Merthian strictly, sitting up staight. "Would I have helped you both if you had killed my Chrysie? You may have done some bad things, but they were beyond your control, and you avenged her death. Don't fool yourself into thinking that it was your fault, please do not. If you will remember I was a Shirriff as well. I was working for the very people that killed her. I am as much to blame as any."

Diamond nodded. She knew Merthian was right, but she still felt like there was something that was missing. Something that she could have done to prevent her friend's death, or at least something else that she could do to preserve the memory.

"The story should be told, and not forgotten. Chrysie was a hero," said Diamond, sitting up as the idea came to her. "Estella, you were stealing food for the poor starving children, were you not?"

Estella nodded and Diamond continued saying, "I will speak at the funeral if both of you will as well, but I will also write down the story because it needs to be remembered. There _were_ some Hobbits that did not simply stand by and watch the Shire be destroyed and taken over, and they are truly heroes. I will write her story down..."

When Merry and Pippin finally returned in the next few days they were informed of the plans for the funeral. They both agreed to speak at her funeral, and that the banks of the Brandywine was the perfect place for the burial.

All of the arrangements were made, and the once happy mood had turned sullen once more. They knew that times would come when happiness would return, but it was the loss of one so dear to their hearts that made all of the good seem to fade into the distance, unwanted and unfelt. The funeral would be small as planned, and the guests only included Diamond's family, the Took family, Estella and Fredegar Bolger, Merthian and Chrysie's siblings, Frodo, Sam, and Rosie Cotton and her family.

It soon became apparent that the unfortunate task of preparing the body could no longer be neglected as they did not know how long the preservations that Aleathiel had performed would last. Estella and Diamond went to the cellar in Merthian's hole where the body was being kept.

When they reached the bed that Chrysie had been lain upon, the two slowly pulled back the sheets that covered her. Her scared face was frozen in time, pale and afraid. There was still some blood caked upon her body near her stomach but the wound had been cleaned. While attempting not to look upon her face, they dressed her wound in clean bandages and brushed her matted and tangled hair. The whole time there were tears flowing freely down the faces of both lasses. When they had brushed her flowing black curls and pulled them back away from her face they dressed Chrysie in one of her prettiest dresses and then left the cellar for they could no longer bear to look upon her face any longer.

The coffin and burial site were prepared, and those who were to speak at the funeral were developing their speeches. Diamond was having an incredibly difficult time coming up with the right thing to say. Everything she wrote down sounded false and insincere. At last she knew what she would say, but she told no one.

When the day of the funeral finally arrived there was a slight fog about, and the ground was still damp from the previous day's rain. It seemed that even the weather knew it was a solemn and terrible affair, and was acting accordingly. The guests slowly assembled and the coffin was brought out, though it was closed, for they had decided that because of the nature of her death an open coffin would not be approproate.

Everyone took their seats as the ceremony slowly began. The first to speak was Merry, who had chosen not to wear his armor because Chrysie would not have remembered him that way. Pippin had done the same. Merry told of how Chrysie had wanted to come with them on the journey, but that he had forbid it, and how she had always been happy and optimistic in sad times. There was not a single dry eye when he was finished.

Estella followed Merry, and she told of the many trips they would take to Farmer Maggot's fields and of the day when they discovered the initials. Pippin had even blushed beneath his tears when she told that part of the story. As Estella stood up there talking, Diamond leaned into Pippin and whispered in his ear, "I can't do this. I can't tell them all what I intended to say. My knees will give out on me or something of that sort, I just know it."

"You will be alright," he said, taking her hand in his. "Just remember all of the fun we had together and concentrate on the good times."

"The good times have all been told. It is my unfortunate task to tell the sad part of the tale," she replied, laying her head on his shoulder. Pippin rose to talk himself, followed by Merthian, who by the end of his speech was so emotional that he had to excuse himself from the area. When at last it was Diamond's turn, the gathering was dead silent, and she looked out at all of the tear stricken faces with fear behind her gaze.

"Chrysie was...more than just a friend to me," she started. "She was like one of my own sisters, like Estella, and though our blood shared no resemblance it was something buried deep inside that made me feel this way. Everyone else has come up here and told you stories and tales of the fun that we had in the Shire before the times of war, and of our frolicking through the fields and up in trees. But there is another aspect of her life, and of all of our lives, that must be remembered no matter how painful it is. I must be honest with everyone here in saying that...that...the infiltration of our...our...beloved home was in large part due to me."

She paused, and looked around as looks of shock rose to many faces who had heard naught of Diamond having any part in it at all. She wanted to go on, but found that her words had left her, and Diamond stood there looking incredibly desperate and afraid. Suddenly she felt a reassuring hand take hers and looked back to see Pippin standing behind her, urging her to go on.

"It's alright, Diamond. I am here with you. You can do it," he whispered to her.

With new found strength Diamond continued on, and went on to tell the entire gathering of her capture in Bree, her torture in Isengard as well as her corruption, and of the invasion of the Shire as she saw it. When she had reached the part where Horro reported the theft to her she stopped the normal tale and said, "I did not know it at the time, but the theft that Horro spoke of was Chrysie and Estella. They had taken food from the storehouses so that the starving children could eat. I foolishly assigned the watch to...to...be increased."

She went on to describe the night of Chrysie's death in great detail, watching the expressions on all of the startled people's faces change with every new addition to the tale. It was something they would most likely never forget.

When the whole tale had been told, Diamond squeezed Pippin's hand assuringly and finished by saying, "Every person has their own weaknesses and strengths. These weaknesses and strengths make up that person's character, and character is the sole key in determining ones destiny. Whether you be a trickster like Chrysie, an artist like Estella, or a...a writer like myself, you must not be afraid of who you are because what you do with your life is how people will remember you, and memories are the most important things that we have. Without memories, there would be no part of Chrysie left with us today. There would be no stories or tales of times past. I know now that these times and these memories are not to be taken for granted, and I realize how precious they truly are to me and to everyone. Whether they be memories of good times, or memories of times we would rather never remember they are all there to teach us a lesson about the future while at the same time preserve the past, and the past must never be forgotten."

The entire crowd applauded Diamond's speech with teary eyes. Some, like Merthian were past the point of sobbing, while other simply looked on with a gleam in their eyes, but none were left untouched by her sentiments. Estella and Merry joined Diamond and Pippin on the stage, and as they all linked arms Diamond stepped forward once more and presented a book to the audience.

"Much has happened over the past years, all of it important and much of it unexpected," she said. "I have taken it upon myself to write down our story. The story of five friends whose lives were changed in so many ways. It is a story filled with happiness, despair, hope, and even love. It is a story that should not, and never will be forgotten."


	35. XXXV: Childhood Reminder

Chapter 35: Childhood Reminder 

The weeks after Chrysie's funeral passed quickly, and soon the downcast mood and depressed feelings were all but set aside. The spring slowly passed away, and the four friends remained in Hobbiton and Bywater helping to rebuild the inns and the pubs and even the houses and holes of those whose were destroyed.

In May, the wedding of Samwise Gamgee to Rosie Cotton interrupted their work, and times were joyous and happy once again. There was much dancing, and with the passing of one wedding the planning of another began. Merry and Estella had begun to busily begin the preparations for their own wedding.

They talked of it constantly, and it often made Diamond wonder if she would ever get married. She still had the wedding ring that Merry had dropped at Isengard, and wondered about it often. One day, she could no longer stand to wonder anymore and decided to talk to Merry about it.

"Merry, would you speak with me outside for a moment?" she asked him one day, while they were working on restoring The Green Dragon.

"Sure," he replied, and the two walked out into the warm summer air.

"I...I found this.at Isengard. I think you dropped it, but I'm not quite sure whose it was and..." she took off her scarf, and then removed the small silver ring with the vines leading up to the elvish "D" made of solid diamonds from a pocket she had made in the scarf.

"You have it!" exclaimed Merry upon seeing it. "This is unbelievable! Pippin was about to have my head because he thought I'd lost it. He got it in Rivendell from the elves."

"Oh," said Diamond, looking at intently. "Then it truly is for..."

"Yes, it was intended for you, but then we thought you were dead, and, well you know what happened."

"May I hold onto it a little longer, Merry?" she asked.

"But, he'll surely want it back, don't you think?" he replied.

"Don't tell him I have it! Please Merry. It'll be our little secret, like your letter to Estella was. I do believe you are indebted to me for delivering that."

"Oh all right." he admitted finally.

"Thank you. Come on, let's get back before the others wonder where we've been."

The reconstruction of The Green Dragon was finished within the month, and Diamond, Estella, Merry and Pippin decided to return to Buckland and live in Crickhollow for a time. Before they left, the group decided to spend one night at the pub celebrating all their hard work.

Coincidently, the same band played that night that had so long ago when Diamond and Estella had first danced with Merry and Pippin. Soon, it seemed like the whole of Hobbiton was in the bar that night, dancing, and drinking their fill.

The party wore on into the morning hours of the next day, but with each passing hour more and more Hobbits seemed to trickle out of the bar until only Merry, Estella, Diamond, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, and Rose were left. They had stopped dancing, and were sitting around a table talking about times past, and the first time they had come into the bar.

"I have an idea!" said Pippin suddenly, standing up and going to into the storage area. He filled up ten mugs with ale, and brought them back to the table. "Let's have a drinking competition. Who will challenge me?"

"I will," said Diamond, laughing.

They all crowded around the table, and Pippin slid five mugs of ale across the table to sit in front of Diamond. "Only five each this time, Pippin?" asked Merry.

"I don't wish for such a large headache when I wake up this time!" he replied, a huge grin on his face. They all laughed, remembering him after ten drinks, and all agreed.

"Ah, but what shall the prize be this time?" asked Diamond.

"If I win, I may choose what I want, and if you win you may choose your prize," Pippin replied. "Agreed?"

Diamond nodded. Estella then put her hand on the table, and when she lifted it the drinking began. It was close from the start, and both had drained their first pint in less than a minute. From there, the drinking slowed down a bit, and though neither was able to finish another in less than a minute they finished them within drops of each other. It was the closest competition any of them had ever seen. After nearly seven minutes, they were both on their last pint.

Pippin had considered letting her win, but then decided against it. As he finished his last pint he set it down on the table with a loud crash, and was surprised to find that Diamond had done the same at almost the exact moment he had. It was impossible to tell who had won.

Merry stared at them both for a moment, before declaring it a draw. "I suppose we both get to choose our prize then," said Diamond standing up.

"You can go first," said Pippin, smiling.

"I want to go on a real adventure," said Diamond. "One day, you have to take me somewhere with you in the outside world, where I am not a captive or a prisoner, and people are not dying. That is what I want."

"That's a rather grand request," said Merry, laughing a little. "I would have thought that you would have had your fill of adventure."

"Not in the least," she replied.

"It's my turn to choose a prize," Pippin interrupted, "and I want your scarf back!"

"What?" asked Diamond, rather disappointed. "You want the same thing that you won last time?"

He nodded, and she reluctantly took the scarf off, and handed it to him. "It's yours." She said.

Diamond then sat back down in her chair, and looked up at ceiling of the building deep in thought. She did not notice Pippin taking the ring out of the pocket of the scarf and kneeling down in front of her until he took her hand. She looked down at him curiously at first, but then her jaw dropped in understanding.

"Your request may have been large, but I fear mine is grander. If I have to spend the rest of my life with only one other, there is no one else I would rather spend it with. I apologize that it took me so long to get here, but I suppose that being late is better than never getting there at all. Will you marry me?"

Diamond sat there stunned for a moment, and everyone soon began to wonder if she would say anything at all, but then she stood up with tears in her eyes and pulled Pippin to his feet as well. She leapt into his arms and said, "Yes of course! I thought you would never ask!"

"Now, why would you think that?" he said, as he spun her around. "I have intended to ask your hand in marriage since the first day I met you. Don't think I would have let you get away!"

She kissed him in response, long and passionately, while all of their friends cheered. And from that day on Diamond had a new memory that was the happiest she possessed.

When Diamond awoke the next morning, she found that it was well past midday. At first she wondered where she was, but as she looked around she remembered all that had happened and that she was at The Green Dragon. She found herself with her head on Pippin's shoulder and his arms tightly around her waist. As she looked around carefully, trying not to wake him, she noticed that Merry and Estella were in quite the same position, as were Sam and Rosie, and that Frodo had lain out one of the benches.

"I suppose we forgot to go to bed," she said quietly to herself. Just then she felt Pippin stir and turned to meet his tired gaze with her own.

"Good morning," he said sleepily.

"I am afraid that it is no longer morning," she whispered back, putting a finger to her lips and motioning for him to keep his voice down as not to wake the others.

"So it is," he replied quietly.

"Pippin," she began. "If I may ask, how did you know that the ring was in the scarf?"

"Merry, but-"

"Remind me to thank him one day!" she said smiling. Then she began to wonder something else and asked, "why did you propose to me here, and in such a fashion? Not that I am complaining at all. I am simply curious."

"Well, I suppose I wanted it to be somewhere that we would remember and associate with our childhood. We've all changed so much. The times of frolicking through Farmer Maggot's fields are over. Merry and I are soldiers now, and both have seen things that have changed our lives forever. So have you seen things, and so has Estella. I just hoped, that later on in our lives, when we looked back to this day that we would remember it and it would bring back all of those childhood memories that we once cherished. That for that one moment we would forget all of our maturity and any sorrow we might have, and simply be happy in our minds."

"I never expected such a response. You have changed, and you are no longer the immature Hobbit that I used to steal food with and climb trees with, but I like you this way," she replied, awestruck. "You have grown up."

"I suppose it was inevitable," said Pippin, smiling. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and added, "Come on, let's wake the others, and stop dwelling on the past for now. We have the rest of our lives to look forward too."


End file.
